The Broken Family
by dgraymanfan 200
Summary: Steve behind bars, Chins working with HPD, Kono lost her badge, and now Danny missing. What will happen when Grace and her uncle is being chased by WO Fats men...This is my firsts 5-0 story takes place are after the season finale.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

This is my first 5-0 work please be nice

Chapter 1

The street's lights glared in Danny William's car windshield as he sped toward the Hawaii airline, the nights events had finally took its toll on Danny and the thought Steve been arrested, Kono in police custody, and Chin now working with HPD had put him on his last nerve.

Danny had just lost his Hawaiian family and was trying to get to stop his ex wife (soon to be wife) from leaving Hawaii with their daughter.

Danny pulled into the airport parking lot jumping out of his car Danny raced toward the entrance of the airport.

"Please let me get to my family into time," Danny prayed silently

Danny entered the airport and rushed to the Gate Rachel supposed to be at and finds an empty line, Danny then spots the ticket lady

"Excuse me ma'am, but did you see a woman and with s little girl board this plane?" Danny asked the ticket lady who just finished closing the entrance to the boarding gate.

"Yes, I did they just boarded the plane."

"Listen! I need you to get them off the plane now!" Danny said starting to panic

"I'm sorry sir, but they've already boarded the plane, and it's about to take off."

Danny didn't want to believe what he was hearing, Rachel was leaving with Grace, and he couldn't let that happen.

"Ma'am listen to me I need you to get Rachel and my daughter off that plane Now." Danny said getting ready to start shouting.

"Sir if you don't calm down I'm going to have to call security and have you arrested. I'm sorry, but you missed them, but you'll just have to follow them on another flight."

Danny knew he had lost Rachel again and there was nothing he could do about it now so instead of causing a fuss Danny didn't say a word and just walked away with his head down, he knew he'd just lost everything.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Standing behind the glass window in the terminal Danny watched Grace's plane get ready to take off down the run way, tears ran down Danny's cheeks at the thought of never seeing his little monkey again, the last time he could remember crying was when Rachel left him the first time with Grace.

Danny wondered if Grace could see him as her plane zipped by, Danny hoped Grace could see him and he prayed she'd forgive him for not being with her.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Grace looked out the window as the plane was getting ready to take off, her Danno was supposed to meet up with her and her mommy, but he never showed, Grace wondered if he still loved her and her mommy anymore.

Grace was getting ready to lean back in her seat when she glanced out the plane window and saw her daddy standing in the window of airport building. She wanted to call out to him, but her mommy told her he wouldn't be able to hear her to be quiet so Grace just sat there as big tears rolled down her cheeks and waved hoping daddy would spot her.

Her Danno loved her he had tried to be there, but he was too late and now there was nothing either one of them could do but cry silently together as they grew farther and farther apart.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

After leaving the airport Danny just drove he didn't know where he was going, but the road had to lead somewhere.

After all the twist and turns Danny ended up at the beach. Getting out of his car Danny started to walk.

Danny stood along the shore line and let the sea water wash over his now bare feet. With shoes in one hand Danny held his now useless badge. What was he to do now, he had no job, Steve was in lock up, Chin was with the boys at HPD, and who knew where Kono was.

Just then Danny's phone rang, he had forgotten all about it.

"William" Danny said without checking to see who it was.

"_Danny."_

It was Jenna he had totally forgotten about her.

"Jenna I'm so sorry I completely forgot about you I'm…"

"_Don't worry about it, with all the chaos going on with Steve I understand, listen I think I might have something that will cheer you up." Jenna said. _

"_HPD told me to leave, but I told them I needed to get some of my things, when I went back I was able to bug the office and I also managed to swipe a few things like Steve's stuff that his dad left him." _

"You got the evidence?" he said in disbelief.

"_Yeah, and that's not the best part I also was able to swop the memory card from the computer table and I was able to retrieve the photos and files and a few more things Kono deleted."_

"Jenna you're amazing, send everything you got to my phone so I can have it as a backup just in case something happen." Danny said as he headed back to his car.

"And Jenna, Wo fat is on the island you need to be careful, ok? He already killed the Governor who was working with him, and then framed Steve for it, so keep your eyes peeled," Danny said as he reached his car.

"_The Governor! Your lying." _Jenna blurted across the line.

"Wish I was, but be careful I think we just hit the tip of an ice berg and I'm not sure just how big this thing is just yet."

"I will." Jenna said as they ended their call.

Danny started digging in his pockets looking for his keys, now wasn't the time for self pity he told himself, he needed to prove that Steve is innocent and save Kono somehow.

Danny pulled his keys out of his pocket and at the same time he heard the screeching of car tires, as he looked up Danny saw a black suv heading his direction, it didn't take a Navy Seal to tell him he was in trouble.

Danny pulled out his gun as a man from the SUV stuck the end of an automatic rifle out the window and started firing, shots rang out and shatter glass fell to the ground, at the same time Danny was able to fire off a few shots from his gun.

Bullets from Danny's gun busted a few windows of the SUV and one bullet even nicked the gunman as the vehicle passed.

Taking a deep breath Danny let the adrenaline drain from his body, Danny's leg gave out, but he was able to catch himself by grabbing the side of his car as pain started to register in his abdomen, Danny felt like his mid suction was on fire.

Danny looked down and saw his shirt covered in blood, his blood. Danny's grip on his car loosened as he fell to the glass and blood covered asphalt, and then his world turned into darkness.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chin was waiting for Kono to be released from overnight lock up when he decided to try and call Danny again. He had tried to call many times all night, but Danny hadn't answered. Chin guessed was Danny was mad at him for arresting Steve.

Chin pocketed his phone once again after the failed attempt to talk to Danny.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Grace sat at the table of her and her mom's hotel suite; she been playing games on her computer when her mommy said she had to run down to the lobby for a moment. Rachel told Grace to stay in the room and not to answer the door or phone for anyone.

As soon as her mom shut the door Grace exited her game and clicked onto the internet, going to Google Grace typed _news in Hawaii._

Grace knew her Danno loved her and that he would normally do anything for her so there had to be a good reason why he was late and had missed the plane; she had to find out why.

When a list of web sites popped up about events in Hawaii, the top results caught her eye she clicked on the link to the site, and on the main page was a video Grace plugged in her head phones, dragged out a note book and pencil to take note if there was anything important to remember, and then hit play.

The video was filmed at night about ten minutes before she and her mommy left Hawaii.

Grace started taking notes as the reporter started talking

"_**Not five minutes ago Governor Pat Jameson was found murdered in her office, HPD found Lt Commander Steve **__**McGarrett former Navy Seal and leader of the Governor task force know as 5-0 in her office with gun and hand, now there hasn't been any more information released just yet, but we'll being you more updates as the HPD work to figure out why such a man like Steve McGarrett would comment such a crime, till then this is Annie Turner with channel thirty-five."**_

Grace continued to watch as the video still play of the HPD officer Chin Ho Kelly to her known as Uncle Chin brought out her daddy's partner her new Uncle Steve, she watched and then straightened up in her seat when she saw her daddy's car as it pulled up and her Danno getting out of the car and running to them saying something.

Grace know why her Danno was late and why he had been upset at the airport and why he wasn't able to leave with them, it was trying because he was trying to save Uncle Steve.

Grace existed the web site quickly as her mommy came back in carrying a basket full of flowers.

"Grace Look what was left at the door for us, aright they just lovely." Rachel said as she carried them to the table and sat them down then looked at her to quite child

"Grace is thing wrong?" Rachel asked crouching down beside her daughter

Grace just looked at her mother as tears started to run down her cheeks

"Mommy I hurt Danno." with that Grace bounded out of her seat and into her room shutting and locking the door behind her.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chin was waiting by his cousin's car when he spotted her walked out of HPD; they finally released her from overnight lock up and he wanted to make sure she was alright after she was stripped of her badge and gun.

"Kono are…" Chin started before Kono cut him off

"What no more "cuz"." Kono said clearly upset as she unlocked her car with its remote.

Chin stepped away from the red car as Kono opened the door to get in.

"I thought you guys said you would always be there for me and protect me, but not even you or Danny came to me when I was in lock up, I even used my one call to call Danny, but he didn't even answer his phone." The former rookie cop stated as she went to sit down in her car and her phone started going off.

"Danny hasn't answered any of my calls ether." Chin stated as Kono went to answer her phone

Kono just rolled her eyes "I wonder why." she said in a sarcastic tone as she put her phone to her ear.

"Kono."

"_Kono thank God I was able to get a hold of one of you guys." _

"Hey Jenna right now isn't a good time." Kono replied not really wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

"_Kono I really need your help I think something wrong with Danny."_

"What make you think there something wrong with Danny?" Kono asked as she shut her car door only to have her cousin catch it wanting to hear the rest of the conversion, Kono gave him a nasty look.

"_Last night I call Danny and told him I was able to get the files that you deleted; any way I sent them to Danny's phone after I finish talking to him I thought he would call and tell me if he got them, but he never did he didn't even text, then I remember him saying something about Wo Fat being on the island and to careful so I tried call him, but I keep getting nothing each time I try."_

"That's stra…" Kono said when her cop instincts clicked.

"Jenna where are you?" Kono asked getting serious

"_On my way to HPD."_

"Good I'm at HPD too. Hurry up and get here." Kono said as she ended the call; she then looked to her cousin.

"Danny in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note "Wow" I'm so blow away with all the Story's Alerts and Reviews I got on the first chapter I really don't know what to say, but thank you all.

By the way I not that great at writting emotions, but I'm learning.

I'm so rude I forgot to say Thank you to Shakespeare's Lemonade for going over my chapters…so THANK YOU SHAKESPEARE'S LEMINADE FOR GOING OVER MY CHAPTERS YOU'RE THE BEST.

And now chapter 2

Duke I need you to trace a phone for me," Chin said as he spotted the officer.

"Uh…sure," the Hawaiian native said. "What's the number?" Duke asked as he took a seat at his computer.

Chin told Duke the number as he typed it in. Duke recognized the number and glanced at Chin, but thought it would be better if he didn't ask anything.

A few seconds later Duke's computer started beeping.

"I got the location of the phone. By the looks of it, it's at the beach a few miles south from Hawaii's airport…"

"Send the location to my phone," Chin said as turned headed for the door.

"Where are you going we need to head back over to the Governor's mansion," Duke said.

Stopping at the front doors Chin turned and faced Duke. "Take a few officers and head back. I'll be there later; there something important I need to check out first." With that Chin left HPD and headed toward the parking lot where he saw his cousin and Jenna waiting for him.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Where you able to get a location?" Jenna asked taking a few steps toward Chin as he walked toward her and Kono.

"Yeah I did. Danny's a few miles south of Hawaii's airline. We need to be quick because I need to head back to the Governor's house…"

"You take your bike and Jenna and I will take my car, and when we find Danny you can be on your merry-little-way," Kono said trying to hide her emotions.

Chin and Jenna looked at her and could tell she was upset and she had all right to be.

Jenna nodded her head "Okay sounds like a plan."

Chin then gave Jenna a look that said, _I-need-to talk-to-Kono-alone._

Jenna nodded her head again. "Right. I'll be in the car." and walked straight for the car's door.

Kono stared at her feet while Chin tried to think of the right words to say.

"Kono…" Chin started, but stopped when his words left him.

"Just forget it," Kono said as she crossed her arms and started to the driver's side of her car.

"Kono wait," Chin said as he reached out and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you about what I was going to do."

Chin released his cousin's arm and heard her sniff her nose and slowly turn to face him. Tears were streaming down Kono's cheeks when she looked her cousin in the eyes.

Without thinking Chin pulled Kono into a hug. "I'm so, so sorry Kono. I know you have a right to blame me f…"

"I don't blame you for running off like you did back at Five-O's HQ," Kono said pulling away from her cousin and wiping tears away from her eyes, "and I'm not sad about last night with Steve and the Governor…I'm...I'm just scared; I don't know what's going to happen now with Five-O out of commission and Steve behind bars…and now Danny could be hurt or worse..."

"Hey none of that now," Chin said cutting Kono off from finishing her last sentence "Danny's okay. You'll see. He's probably just clearing his head or something and forgot about his phone."

"Ya, but Jenna said…"

"No buts. You have to believe Danny's okay," Chin said cupping his cousin's face in his hands.

"Trust me he's fine…okay?" Chin said looking his cousin in the eyes.

Kono sniffled her nose again. "Okay."

Chin smiled and lowered his hands to her shoulders. "When this is all over," Chin said meaning the event with Steve and Wo Fat. "We're going to have a nice long chat with Auntie about what she saw the day with the pipe lady and then we're going to figure out what going to happen with your future."

Kono smiled "Thanks cuz," she said gratefully. "But I don't think its good idea for me to be a cop again and even if I did the cops at HPD wouldn't trust me."

Chin thought for a moment. "Well if you don't become a cop again, then maybe you can help people in other ways like becoming a paramedic or something."

Kono and Chin where quite for a minute before Kono spoke up. "I think we should go now. You have work to do."

Chin smiled. "Yeah."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The drive to the beach was longer than Chin thought. He was about to stop and check the map on his phone, but let out a sign of relief when he saw Danny's silver Camaro come into view.

From his view from his bike everything looked fine beside no one else being at the beach, but his heart dropped when he got closer to the car and saw broke windows and blood and a lot of it.

Chin motioned for Kono to park a few car spaces away from Danny's car, after turning off his bike and Kono her car she and Jenna stepped out of her car and want to be stand by Chin.

The trio looked upon the sliver car. They all fought the urge to race to Danny's car and check on him, but they knew if there was something wrong and they had to call the police and the police would say that Kono messed with something and therefore anything they found could have been tampered with.

"Chin," Kono said as she looked toward her cousin.

"Stay here. I'll go see if he's alright." With a nodded from Jenna and Kono, Chin started toward the car.

Chin heart was pounding with each step he took. He couldn't help think all this was his fault. He could have prevented it if he didn't run out on Five-0 and arrest Steve.

Chin reached the car he stood on the opposite side of the blood preparing himself for what he was about to see.

Taking a deep breath Chin walked around the car and stopped at the edge of the pool of blood. He saw glass littering the ground and blood and…no Danny.

Chin looked in the car and still no Danny. Chin then got concerned if Danny wasn't here then where was he?

"What do you see?"

Chin looked up from the blood to his cousin who wanted to run to the car herself.

Chin took a deep breath he needs to get HPD to come and go over the car, and he knew Kono couldn't be here when they were.

Pulling himself together Chin made his way back to Kono and Jenna.

"Well?" Kono asked as her cousin walked slowly back toward her and Jenna.

Kono didn't really want to hear the answer she was to scared to find she lost another member of her family.

"Danny isn't here," Chin said.

Jenna's eyes widen "What? Where is he then?' Jenna knew that was a stupid question to ask, but it was the only thing that came to her mind.

Chin shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm going to call HPD and have them check out Danny's car and I think it would be best if you guys weren't here.

Kono wanted to protest, but she knew her cousin was right.

"Okay," was all Jenna could get passed her lips.

Looking back to Danny's car Kono said. "You find who did this, and I'll kill him for you."

Kono then turned and headed back to her car. Jenna and Chin shared a small glance before Jenna turned and followed Kono.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and thank you Shakespeare's Lemonade for going over my story. =)**

**I just thought I would tell you guys that the next chapter might take longer to update due to wedding planning for my sister.**

**I don't own anything to Hawaii 5-0 it all belongs to CBS and who ever came up with the idea for the show.**

**HPD HQ**

"Duke what did you get from the Governor office?' Chin asked as he walked up to the cop's desk.

"We found a few things and I put a list of the ideas in your office, plus I did get the medical report on Steve and it said that there was signs of him being zapped with something at the time of the Governor's death, but not sure what to make of it," Duke said as he handed the report Chin.

"Thanks brah," Chin said taking the report and headed to his office.

"DNA also came back from Mr. Williams' car," The Hawaiian officer said stopping Chin in his tracks.

Chin turned back around to face Duke "And…?"

Duke shook his head "I'm sorry…it's Mr. Williams'."

Chin didn't say a word he just turned and headed from his office.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Jenna was looking at the floor when she closed her phone. She had just got finished talking with Chin about Danny.

"What was that about? Anything about Danny?" Kono asked.

Jenna looked up to saw Kono standing in front of her.

HPD had spent the last day and a half going over Danny's apartment looking for clues for a reason why someone would what to kill him, but they had found nothing because Danny had packed everything, but his couch and table to move back to Jersey.

After HPD had left and let the landlord have the apartment back, so Jenna and Kono had rented it and spent the day setting it up as a small HQ for their own investigation to find Danny.

Kono and Jenna knew why someone had shot and taken Danny; it was obvious. It was because he was Steve's partner and they knew Danny wouldn't rest till he found out who framed Steve, so that meant Wo Fat had been behind Danny disappearing act.

"It was Chin," Jenna said staying seated. "DNA came back on Danny's car."

"And…" Kono said getting impatient.

Jenna swallowed and dropped her gaze back to the floor. "It's Danny's."

Kono took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "Well that means he's hurt and we need to find him quickly," Kono said trying to think positive, while Jenna was clearly thinking the worst.

"Kono, you saw the pictures of the crime scene that Chin slipped us. I know you want to believe that Danny somehow survived, but there's no way anyone would be able to survive that long without a blood transfusion and I don't think Wo Fat would do something like that which mea…"

Jenna stopped talking. She didn't want to believe that Danny was dead, but with all the blood and evidence she seen in the photos everything said there was no chance for Danny to live long without any help.

"Jenna, I know you believe me, and Danny needs our help," Kono said.

Jenna thought for a moment then sighed. "All right, Danny's alive and whoever has him would need to get blood for him so we need to check Red Cross and hospital records for anyone who might have picked up blood for Danny."

"That's more like it. I'll see if I can't find anything on the internet about the Red Cross's blood files," Kono said a little more cheerful and walked over to the computer they had set up.

Kono started typing away on the keyboard then stopped. "Okay I got to the Red Cross' web site, but I don't know how to access the blood records."

Jenna got up from her seat and joined Kono at the computer.

"Here let me try something?" Jenna said as she and Kono traded places.

Jenna started typing away on the computer. "Okay I found the file; do you know what blood type Danny is?"

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Grace laid in her bed for hours it seemed and all she could do was think about her dad. She knew her Danno couldn't come back till he helped Uncle Steve, but what she didn't understand was why he hadn't called them. Was he mad at her mommy for not waiting a little longer or did he change his mind and he didn't love her anymore? Grace then smothered her face into her pillow. No! Of course her daddy loved her and he wanted to be with them that had been the whole reason why her Danno had moved to Hawaii in the first place.

Climbing out of bed, Grace walked over to the door and pressed her ear against it listening for any sign of movement. Her mommy had been standing at the door for who knows how long, begging her to come out so she could talk with her. Grace knew her mommy wanted to talk with her about Danno, but she wasn't ready to talk to her mommy yet.

Grace knew her mommy didn't mean to hurt her Danno, but Grace knew when she and her mommy got on the plane and left Hawaii without him, that her Danno would be hurting without her being there with him… Grace knew this because that's how she felt. She felt like a piece of her was missing and she needed it back.

Peeking out of her room, Grace saw her mom asleep on the couch, by the looks of thing her mommy had cried herself asleep.

Grace tip toed out of her room to the table where she left her computer, Grace grabbed her computer and her note book then crept over to her mom's purse and took out her cell phone and Grace saw a missed call, hoping it was he Danno Grace grabbed her mother's wallet, and ran back to her room and closed and locked the door behind her.

Grace checked the missed call, but it wasn't her Danno just an unmarked number.

Grace was upset that it wasn't her Danno so she started looking over all her mommy's calls just in case her Danno had tried to call. Grace then noticed the unmarked number appeared few more times in her mommy's calling history.

Grace started to get the feeling something wasn't right when the phone buzzed in her hands causing her to jump, Grace looked down and saw it was just a voicemail alert. Grace's eye widened when she saw it was from the unmarked number.

Grace knew she shouldn't mess with her mommy's voicemails, but she had to know who that number belonged to so she called the voicemail and listened to the message.

It was an Asian voice Grace noticed as the message started to play.

*"_I asked you one request Rachel just one: get your ex off Hawaii, but you couldn't even do that. So you left me with one option which was to do your job for you, and yes your job is complete and you don't have to worry about anything. I'm not the kind of man that goes after defenseless women and their children…oh and by the way next time you talk to Grace you might want to tell her that her Danno loved her."*_ With a beep the message ended.

Grace didn't know what that call was about, but she knew her Danno was in trouble and that he needed help and there was only one thing she could do.

Grace got up and walked over to her suitcase and started digging through it, till she found what she was looking form, pulling out an old dairy that her Danno had given to her before she moved to Hawaii.

Grace started flipping through the pages if she remembered correctly her Danno had written a bunch of numbers in the back just in case of an emergency.

When she found the page she was looking for, Grace scanned down the page till she found the number she was looking for.

Grace dialed the number the phone rang a few times before someone answered.

*"_Detective Andrew Whiteman how can I help you?"* _

"Uncle Andy?"

*"_Grace!"*_came a surprised voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi Uncle Andy." Grace replied.

*"Hey, Sweet what are you doing calling from Hawaii? Your daddy eat to many pineapples again?"* joked Andrew. "Grace where's your Danno?"

Grace started to fight back tears as she remember leaving her Danno at the airport.

*"_Grace."* _came Andrew's voice across the phone line getting serious.

Grace could tell he was trying not to panic, but that was one thing he was bad at hiding emotions in his voice.

Grace sniffed her node as she started to talk. "Uncle Andy…me and mommy aren't in Hawaii anymore." Grace swallowed. "We're in New York and Danno's in Hawaii and I think he's in trouble."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Pain in his stomach was one of the first thing he felt when he started to wake up the second feeling was heat he felt let he was in an oven.

Danny then felt someone shake his shoulder causing more pain in his stomach.

Letting a moan pass his lips Danny tried to opened his eyes the world seemed to be foggy, blinking a few times Danny was able to clear his vision when he saw familiar face came into his view.

"Hey haole, how you feeling?"

Danny closed his eye and groaned as the memory of the drive by came flooding back.

"Hey brah, everything okay?" Kamekona asked.

"What…happened?" Danny asked as he closed his eyes again and touched his forehead with his hand hoping to stop the dizziness that seemed to came out of nowhere.

"I hear rumors that the governor's second in command was gunned down and left for dead in parking lot somewhere near the beach, so I got the location and I found you…you were swimming in your own blood Haole, so I brought you to the vet's to get patched up." Kamekona said pointing over his shoulder.

"The vet's." Danny said a bit puzzled as he opened his eye again and started to look around the room a bit.

He saw the room was a little smaller then his apartment, but with white walls and a few cages on the opposite side of the room next to a metal door.

Danny then tapped the hard table he was laying on and heard a small thud sound. Danny looked up at Kamekona as he nodded his head and confirmed Danny's thoughts.

"Yup, it's the operation room."

Danny was about to say something when sharp pains flared up in his abdomen.

Danny's hand automatically goes to his stomach. "Why…?" Danny asked through clutched teeth.

Kamekona inched the top of his bold head. "Well you were bleeding and I couldn't take you to a people doctor cause they... might have taken your kidney or something," Kamekona said in a whisper.

"No…not why a vet's office or…a dirty…doctor, why not…a real hospital?" Danny said with his eyes closed and a hand against his stomach where he had been shot.

"Because…"Kamekona started, but stopped "…well brah I don't know how to tell you this…and if you think about it, it's not really a big deal."

Danny could tell Kamekona was stalling for some reason.

"Kamekona…what's going on?" Danny asked as the pain in his stomach decided to give him a break.

Kamekona looked at the floor then to Danny. "Hawaii thinks you're dead."

Author's note: Yay Danno alive. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note. Ok I just wanted to say thanks again for all your reviews and story alerts it means a lot to me.

Here is a little character info on "Andrew"

Andrew in Danny's old partner from New Jersey, he also been Danny's brother-in-law for five years, he met one of Danny's sisters when Danny invited him to a family get together.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

With his elbows propped up on his deck Andrew let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead. He had just finished talking to his niece and from what she had told him it sounded like Rachel (his brother-in-law's ex) was into something over her head.

"Andrew."

Looking up the detective saw his young partner looking at him from his deck a few feet in front of him.

"You need something?" Andrew asked as he straightened in his seat.

"No, but you have something on your mind I can tell by your eyes…so what's up?" asked the young detective.

Andrew smiled. Peter just finished his first rookie year and had already shown signs of a good detective.

"I'm not for sure just yet, but I need to leave early today. Do you think you could finish the report about the carjacking that happened today?"

Peter thought for moment then nodded is head. "Sure, but I don't think I need to remind you that you need to talk to the chief first," Peter said as he resumed his paperwork.

"Thanks Pete. I owe you," Andrew said as he stood from his seat and head toward the chief's office.

"I'll remember that the next time I get a hot date," Peter called after him.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

**An hour or so later**

Grace was sitting on the floor when she started go through her mommy's calls again, but this time she wrote down every time and date that the unmarked number call.

Grace then made a few copies of the voicemail to her computer then decided it would be best if she returned her mother's phone.

After slipping the phone back in the purse Grace was about to go back to her room when there was a knock on their suite's door.

Grace was about to answer the door when her mommy called from behind her.

"Grace don't answer the door!"

Grace turned around to see her mother walk across the room rather fast.

"Go back to your room sweetheart," Rachel said with a small smile.

Grace stared at her mother for a moment then head back to her room.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

After Grace shut her door Rachel took a deep breath and placed a hand on her stomach as she readied herself to answer the door.

"Okay Rachel you can do this."

Taking another deep breath Rachel peeked out the peep hole in the door and sighed with relief when she saw an old face, but was curious how he knew where she was.

Unlocking the door Rachel greeted her guest with smile. "Andrew…what are you doing here?"

"Rachel," Andrew greeted the woman with a nodded of his head.

"Grace called me earlier and I thought I would come over and see how she was doing since I haven't got to see her for a long time."

"Oh how thoughtful, but she…" Rachel started, but stopped when she heard her eight year old call to her uncle.

"ANDY," the eight year old squealed as she ran across the room to him.

Rachel stepped out of the way as Andrew got down on one knee as Grace jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

Andrew picked Grace up as he stood. "It's good to see you again squirt. I think you might have grown since I last saw you," the detective said as he tapped the tip of Grace's nose.

"Mommy says I grew two inches, and I told Daddy and he said he's going to tie a block to the top of my head."

Andrew laughed. "That sounds like something Danny would do…by the way have you heard anything from him?" Andrew asked as he turned his attention to Rachel.

Rachel shook her head. "No I haven't heard anything from him since we left Hawaii. Do you want to come in?"

"Thanks," Andrew said as he stepped into the room.

No one saw or hear the sound of a camera snapping picture a few rooms down the hall as Rachel closed the door.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Dead," Danny said in disbelief. "Tell me Kamekona why do they think that?"

"Well…"

"Kamekona."

"If you remember, Haole, you was shot, and you lost a lot of blood so I didn't need to set your car up to make it look like you bled out cause believe me there was a lot of blood, but I pulled a few strings and made it look like your died and your body been sent through a mulch grinder and dumped to make it look like a warning."

"Mulch grinder," Danny said as he crunched his eye brows together and stared at the huge Hawaiian.

"Yeah, brah and believe me it wasn't easy, but you should be safe from Wo Fat for now, but that you need rest and my friend Peni is going to give you some of the good stuff that will put you to sleep," Kamekona said as he bent closer to Danny's ear. "But don't worry it not a permanent sleep you'll wake up in a few hours."

"Wait who's Peni?" Danny asked as a hand come out of nowhere and grabbed his shoulder. Danny went to swing around and grab the person who had a hold of him, but was greeted with an up roar of pain in his abdomen. Danny clenched his stomach as he looked up a Kamekona then gasped as someone gabbed him with something.

And as Danny world faded again he heard Kamekona say something like, "Peni's the vet." then everything went dark again.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Would you like something to drink?" Rachel asked Andrew as he and Grace looked up at her.

Grace was sitting on her uncle's lap at the end of her bed as her uncle as he shook his head. "No, but thanks for the offer."

Rachel was about to say something else, but her phone rang and cut her off on, glancing wearily at her purse Rachel cleared her throat.

"Excuse me." Then she shut Grace's door and went to answer her phone.

"Okay what were you about to show me?" Andrew asked turning his attention back to Grace.

"I told you on the phone that mommy got this message on her phone it was about Danno and I really worried that the man did something bad to Danno," Grace said as she handed a set of head phones to Andrew who looked at her puzzled.

"Just in case mommy comes back," Grace said as she plugged the head phones into the computer and got the recording ready.

Andrew couldn't believe what he heard as he finished listening to the recording. "Grace Do you know how many times your mommy talked to this man?"

"Kind of…I made a list of dates and time the man called from mommy's phone just before you came." Grace said as she placed her computer on the floor next to her and her uncle and reached for her note book that was lying at the end of her Uncle's shoes.

"See," Grace said as she handed to tablet to Andrew.

Andrew started looking through the tablet and let out a lager sigh as he checked the dates, Rachel had been in contact with the man for a few months. Rachel was in trouble and he couldn't think of any way he could help her.

Looking down at the child that Andrew saw two warm brown eyes staring back at him.

"Mommy's in trouble isn't she?"

Andrew knew he can't lie to Grace so he just nodded his head. "Yeah, she is."

"Is she going to jail like Uncle Steve?"

"_How do you tell your niece that you have to arrest her mother for helping a bad guy who hurt her dad?" _Andrew asked himself.

"Uncle Andy?"

Andrew looked back to Grace and said the only thing he could think of. "I'm not for sure what's going to happen, but I'm going to take you to see Grandma and Grandpa for a few days while I take care things…how does that sound?"

Grace studied her uncle's face for a moment. "Will you help her and Danno?"

"I'll do what I can Grace."

Grace then looked toward her door; she could hear her mother still talking on the phone, then back to her uncle.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay I'll go." Grace said looking back to the door.

Andrew and Grace sat in the floor for a few more minutes than Andrew patted the side of Graces leg.

"Okay we better get you ready to see Grandma and Papa."

"Okay," Grace said silently as she crawled off her uncle's lap and head for her suite case.

Grace repacked her suitcase as Andrew put her computer away.

"So did you get to meet your daddy's new partner why you where in Hawaii?" Andrew asked as he zipped her computer bag.

"Yeah I met him…he was very nice to me," Grace answer plainly

"So what he like?" Andrew asked trying to start a conversation with her.

"He was in the Navy," Grace said as she stuffed her socks into her bag.

"What did he do in the Navy?"

Grace shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. Danno said it was classified."

"Oh."

Grace smiled "Yeah that what I said; Danno said Uncle Steve left the Navy and started working for the Governor's special task force…they called it 5-0."

"Really, but I thought you said Steve was your Danno's partner and I thought Danny worked for HPD?"

"He does or he use to. Danno started working with Steve when Uncle Steve took over his crime scene," Grace informed her uncle.

"I bet their friendship level worked out great," Andrew said joking around.

Grace didn't catch on. "No, Danno didn't really like Uncle Steve. He said that Steve kept teasing him about his tie and things like that…but in the end Danno actually like him," Grace said as she started to fight back tears. "News lady said Uncle Steve killed the Governor and Danno stayed behind help and…and…then…then the bad man call…call..." Grace lost her fight with her tears as she remember her daddy standing in the airport window.

Andrew didn't know what happened when Grace burst into tears, but he knew she need a hug so he sat Grace's computer bag on the bed next to her small purse and walked over to the crying child and bent down to her level and gave her a hug and whisper softly in her ear.

"Hey it's alright," Andrew said giving her another hug before he pulled back and sat his hands on Grace's tumbling shoulders, "Listen to me, Grace, I'll find the bad man and then I'll find Danno and make him eat as many pineapple as I can before he as time to…"

Andrew stopped and looked Grace in the eyes as tears streamed slowly down her cheeks as she sniffed her nose once again. "Grace I promise I'm going to do all in my power to get you daddy back to you, okay?"

Grace nodded her head and said "Okay."

Andrew smiled and gave her another hug she had so much faith in him that she could trust him in the snap of a figure. He knew Danny was a luck man.

"Okay, now listen I need to talk to your mommy so I need to stay here and don't come out till I come and get you okay?"

Grace nodded her head again.

"Good I'll be right back and no listening through the door got it?" Andrew said as he stood.

"I'll be good," Grace said as she whipped away her tears.

Andrew smiled. "That's my girl."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Andrew opened the door leading to the front room when he spotted Rachel; she was still talking when he stepped into the room.

"I need to call you back," Rachel said shutting her phone as she spotted Andrew enter the front room.

"Leaving already?" she asked.

"No not just yet…listen Rachel I need to talk to you about Danny."

"Oh for crying out loud, not you too. I just got off the phone with someone talking about Daniel, and I'm not in the mood to talk about him with you," Rachel snapped as she walked toward the door the suite. "Now if you don't mind I need to make a few calls, so if you would, I need you to please leave."

"I know about the unmarked number," Andrew said freezing Rachel in her steps; she was only a few feet in front of the door when she turned back to Andrew.

"Wha…"

Rachel didn't have time to start her sentence when the front door opened up without warning, Andrew's eyes widened so did Rachel's when she turned and spotted the four Asian men enter the room and they were all in worker's uniforms carrying semi-automatics each with a silencer.

Rachel didn't have time to scream as one man grabbed her and covered her moth while another man aimed his gun at Andrew and fired.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note, This chapter is mostly about Andrew and Grace, but it does have Danny and a little Chin at the end. And the chapter after this one is going to be about Grace and Andrew.

Reason why, because I'm trying to get Steve in the picture so as soon as I get Andrew to Hawaii that when I can bring Steve in…that is as soon as I get him out of jail "^-^" that's going to be a little tricky.

Andrew didn't have time to reach for his gun as a bullet ripped through his shoulder that made his body do a twist and started an adrenaline rush.

Andrew didn't even think of Rachel or the gunman who was firing off bullets that missed him by a hair and slammed into to the wall on the other side of the room all he could think of was protecting Grace.

Rachel struggled with the man that grabbed her, but stopped fighting when he pointed his gun at her stomach. Rachel let out a whimper as she watched Andrew run for her daughter's room.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Get by the window," Andrew yelled as he slammed Grace's door shut.

Grace was about to ask what was wrong, but then she saw a red substance dripping off her Uncle's elbow, that when she realized she better not ask questions just yet and just do what she was told.

Andrew just locked the door as a bullet tore through the wood and imbedded itself into the bed frame.

Andrew knew it would only be a matter of time before the gunman busted through the door, thinking quickly the detective decided to push the dresser that was a few feet away from the door in front of the door.

Andrew thanked God for the dresser being light as he pushed it the few feet to the door.

The gunmen had already started kicking the door before Andrew had time to cover the door completely, Andrew cursed as a small part of the door's wood splinter above his head.

Andrew then heard Rachel yell something causing the men to stop giving Andrew the time he needed to block the door run to the window where Grace was waiting for him.

"Come on Grace we need to get outside," Andrew said as he unlocked the window and sidle it open.

"Where's mommy?" Grace asked as her Uncle stuck his head out the window to make sure no one was there.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to keep you safe."

"I'm not leaving without her," Grace stated as she stopped her foot.

Andrew mentally scoffed _"She just like her dad."_

"Grace we don't have time for this," Andrew said as he was about to pick up the eight year old and stuff her out the window, but before he could get a hand on her she back away from him. "Grace we can't do this now we need to get out of here."

"Where's my mommy?" Grace yelled crossing her arms and scrunching her eyebrows together.

"_Man, she to much like her dad."_

There was only one way Andrew knew who to handle Grace and that was to treat her and that was to treat her like her dad (meaning) telling her the truth.

"Grace, your mommy was standing by the door when the bad guy came in…"

Andrew knew what the girl was thinking when her eyes widen in fear.

Andrew knelt down to be eye level with her. "When I last saw your mommy she was fine, all she needs to do is do what the men say and she well be fine, and right now Rachel would want you to be safe."

Grace didn't have time to reply to her Uncle's word as the door behind the dresser gave out and hit the dresser with a loud thud drawing both Andrew and Grace attention.

"Grace get out the window now!" Andrew yelled as he pulled his gun and aimed at the door.

Grace didn't hesitate this time and climbed right out the window; Grace slipped and landed on the floor of the metal fire escape.

Before Grace had time to sit up she heard gun shots fired. Grace jumped up just as her Uncle flying through the window.

Grace jumped out of the way just as Andrew landed where she just stood. Grace saw him hit his head on the metal railing of the small escape, but he recovered quickly and ushered her down the stairs.

"Come on Grace," Andrew said as he placed a hand on the girl's back motivating her to move faster.

They made it down a few filets of stairs before a bullet bounced off the railing beside Andrew's hand.

Looking to the window he just jumped out of Andrew saw one of the men climbing out of the same window.

"Go, go," Andrew said as he reached for his gun.

Grace shook her head. "No I'm not leaving without you."

"I'll be right behind you," Andrew said as he watched the gunman finish climbing out the window just as another man take his place at the window and start firing.

Andrew muttered a few word under his breath as he jumped out of the way of the bullets. Andrew then pointed his gun at one of the assailants and fired.

Andrew heard the man descended the escape cruse loudly as his bullet made contact with his thigh.

The man stumble around for a moment then laid against the railing and was about to shoot at Andrew again, but didn't the chance as the railing gave away to the man's weight sending him plummeting to the cement below, that when Andrew realized how high he and Grace were.

"_Why does everything have to be so big?"_

Andrew gasped as a bullet from another gun man found a place in his side. Looking in the direction that the bullet came from, Andrew saw a third gunman on the fire escape across from the one he and Grace was on.

"_How did he get there?" _Andrew wondered as he started to descend the stairs doing his best to ignore the pain in his side.

Andrew saw Grace waiting for him just a two level below him he never even realized she left his side. Pushing hard Andrew caught up to her.

"I thought I said to keep going?" Andrew said as he finished descending the stairs to the level she was on.

"I was going to, but…" Grace didn't finish her sentence, but pointed a few stories down to a forth gunmen ascending the stairs.

Andrew eye widen they been caged in and the gunmen knew it because they stopped firing and made their way closer to their prey.

Andrew's heart started beating faster as he looked around for some way of escape from their approaching doom. That when he saw it, a garbage truck just turned the corner into the street.

"Come on Grace. I have an idea," Andrew said as he motioned for her to follow him. Grace bit her bottom lip unsure what to do, but follow her uncle as they started down the stairs once again.

The gunmen started to pick up their pace as they caught on to what Andrew was planning.

After descending another set of stairs Andrew knew they couldn't go any lower and that they would be cutting it to close to the gunmen who were getting closer by the second.

Checking on the garbage trunk Andrew saw that it had stopped a right under them to pick up the garbage from the hotel.

"Grace, do you trust me?" Andrew asked his niece as they turned to face each other.

Grace nodded her head.

"Good," Andrew said as he climbed onto the railing hoping it would hold their weight. After getting into the right position, with one hand Andrew held on to the small bar that held up the stairs in the level above them up and the other one he extended to Grace who finally caught on to what her uncle was planning.

Taking a deep breath Grace took her uncle's hand who then hoisted her up to the railing beside him. Then he crouched down and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and lifted her to his chest.

The gunmen knew they were running out of time so they started firing again as the one on the stair started to climb faster.

"You rea…" Andrew didn't have time to finish his sentence when he heard Grace scream.

Andrew turned his body as far as he could to see that the gunmen had caught up with them.

"_Wait, How did they catch up so fast?"_

Andrew eyes widen when he realized there had been six shooters and three of them stood before him, one was dead, the other two Andrew saw were still in the window and on the other fire escape.

Andrew turned his attention back to the men in front of him as one took a step toward him.

"It's over, hand over the girl," The man said extending his hand toward Grace who buried

her head into her Uncle's shoulder. (Lucky Andrew it was his good shoulder)

Andrew narrowed his eyebrows and glared at the man.

"You'll have to catch me first."

And with that Andrew turned back around to face the outside of the fire escape leaned forward and released his grip on the bar and let gravity do its thing.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-05-0-5-0

"Grace!" Danny yelled as he shot up into a sitting position.

Sweat was dripping off the man face as he took deep breath and started looking around the room.

"Grace," Danny called out as he started to climb out of bed. Danny made his way to the door not even realizing he was no longer in the operation room at the vet's office.

"Grace," Danny said as reached the door and pulled it open it to find a Kamekona standing there hand reached out to open the door.

"Kamekona," Danny said now panting.

"Haole, what you doing up? The native asked.

"Grace, where is she? Where's my daughter?" Danny asked.

Kamekona placed a hand on the man shoulder. "Come on brah you need to go back to bed."

"No, I'm not going to bed. I need to find my daughter," Danny said shaking the hand off his shoulder.

"Haole, clam down you have a fever. You need to rest," Kamekona said motioning to the bed behind the feverish man.

Danny took a deep breath and shook his head. "No I need to find my daughter."

Kamekona sighed. "Listen brah you're in Hawaii and I'm not for sure where your daughter is, but I'll you what; I look for your daughter why you sleep and get better and if I find anything I wake you up….." Kamekona said trying to reason with the man.

Danny look at the native and thought about the offer then nodded his head.

"Good," Kamekona said with a smile plastered across his face knowing his victory was something not many people got to have with the man before him.

"Now back to bed Haole,." Kamekona said.

Danny's shoulders slumped as he turned and head for bed, climbing under the covers. Kamekona offered him some medicine that was sitting on the nightstand.

That's when Danny realized he wasn't in the vet offices.

Arching an eyebrow Danny took the pills from the native in front of him.

"Kamekona, where am I?" Danny asked as he swallowed the pills.

"Peni was getting worried that someone might find out he helped out a haole so he had me take you and leave."

"That not what I asked. I asked where am I? Danny said shaking his head trying clear his thoughts as the medicine start to take effect.

Kamekona was a bit hesitant, but the answered the Haole question.

"You're at my place… now get some sleep." Kamekona then slipped out of the room and closed the door leaving the haole.

After he closed the door Kamekona headed to his kitchen, but stopped when he passed his clock and shook his head.

"Sorry cuz," was all the Hawaiian said as he continued to the kitchen.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

HPD HQ

"Hey Duke anything happen while I was gone?" Chin asked as he passed the officer's desks heading to his office.

"Nothing much, but you did get a package I put it in your office."

"Do you know who it's from?"

"Nope, but it was kind of cold."

"Cold." Chin said as he arched an eye brow.

"Yeah." Duke said.

"Well…thanks. I guess I'll talk to you later then," Chin said as he made his way to his office.

Once in his office Chin found the package, cutting the tape Chin tried to think of someone he knew who would send him something.

Once he was finished with the tape he open the card board flaps and gasped and stepped back.

The box was outline with wax paper, but was filled with something that looked like bloody hamburger and on top set a pair of teeth biting a badge.

Author's note, Tell me what do you guy think of Andrew?


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note, Sorry I didn't update soon my sister was getting married and I was busy getting ready and now I'm in the stages of recover. (Stressed out of my mind), and today my other sister's boyfriend (I have five sisters) asked her to marry him so my family will be planning for another wedding soon…so PLEASE pray for me I grow up around girls my whole and now I have a bother-in-law and soon to be brother-in-law and I'm not use to it yet.

Like I said in my last chapter this chapter going to be about Andrew and Grace, I was going to try and make this the only chapter about Andrew and Grace, but things didn't turn out the way I hoped them to so the next few chapters well be about those two.

And after I get Andrew to Hawaii I promise I'll bring in **Steve**, Danny, Chin, Kono, and Kamekona in.

Steve will be one of the first character to make an appearance when Andrew get to Hawaii, so please bear with me Steve fans for a little longer.

Sorry if a few things are unrealistic in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"It's over, hand over the girl," The man said extending his hand toward Grace who buried her head into her Uncle's shoulder. (Lucky Andrew it was his good shoulder)<p>

Andrew narrowed his eyebrows and glared at the man.

"You'll have to catch me first."

And with that Andrew turned back around to face the outside of the fire escape leaned forward and released his grip on the bar and let gravity do its thing.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Everything seemed to go in slow motion the second Andrew's feet left the fire escape, he heard the three gunman curse, he felt Grace tighten her grip on his neck till he could hardly breathe, and as he fell he one of the gunmen screamed.

"_Funny that man sounds like a woman."_ was Andrew's last thought when everything started to speed up again, and that when Andrew realized he and Grace was in deeded going to land in the garbage truck the only probably was he was going to land on Grace.

Andrew did the best he could and twist his body in midflight so he would hit the garbage first and it worked; Andrew's body hit the garbage with a thud.

The air was knocked out of Andrew's lungs leaving him gasping for air as two out of the three gunmen racing to the bottom of the fire escape.

Andrew tightened his arms around the little girl in his arms as he prayed that the driver to the garbage truck would leave before the gunmen reached the bottom.

"Hey! Charley hurry up their playing Bon Jovi." A man yelled from inside the truck.

"Ok that it's for this load, we need to go and dump it…hey move over I'm driving."

A smile crossed Andrew lips when he heard the engine start up, the gunmen where still to high up to catch to them; the truck was already pulling away. He won; he was able to keep Grace safe.

"Wo Fat and his lover aren't going to like this." One the gunmen said as they watch the garbage truck pull away from the ally.

Andrew listened to the sounds of honking car horn and busy streets of New York why the garbage trunk drove farther and farther away from the gunmen.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Grace." Andrew said as he rubbed frightened child's back "We're safe you can let go now."

The eight year old kept her arms around her Uncle's neck for a few more moments then slowly loosened her grip, but kept her face smothered in her Uncle's shirt.

Andrew took in a sharp breath of air as his adrenaline started to wear off and pain started showing itself throughout his body.

Clamping his eye shut and teeth together Andrew tried to fight the ever going pain.

"Grace, sweetie I know you're scared, but I need you to get off of me." The brunette detective said with agony tone to his voice.

Grace looked up at her uncle and saw his face riddle with pain, knowing it when be best not to cause him any farther pain Grace slowly climbed off his stomach and crouched on her knees by his good side and waited for him to open his eyes which didn't happen till the garbage truck stopped suddenly.

Andrew put himself on alert when the truck stopped, but relaxed when he realized it was a traffic light that turned red to quickly as the man driving blared the horn on and shouted a few words as if the light were going to listen to him and change.

"Grace, do you can you see any sign that can tell us where we are?" Andrew asked taking a deep breath.

Grace looked around for any signs, but shook her head then looked down to her lap.

"Sorry Andy." She said quietly

"Sorry for what?"

Andrew knew why Grace was saying sorry, but he thought it would be better to have her talk then stay quiet, it never seemed right to have a member of the Williams' family quite.

"It's my fault…if I didn't calling you….you wouldn't have come over and you wouldn't have gotten hurt and…and…" Grace said as she started fighting back tears that threatened to take over her.

"Hey, hey none of that now." Andrew winced as he tried to proper himself up why mental kicking himself for showing Grace how painfully his injury are.

"None of this is your fault; you could've known the bad guys were watching you and your mommy..." Andrew froze at his last word, in all of the chaos he forgotten about Rachel, seeing his niece's face said the same thing.

"They got mommy." Grace said in horror.

"Grace I promise you I will save your mommy and daddy if it's the last thing I do." Andrew said doing his best to remain calm.

Grace looked her uncle over doubtfully "But how you're hurt and…"

"Don't worry about me, we'll get me patched up then I get you somewhere safe and then I'll start looking from Danno and mommy ok." Andrew said trying to comfort the child, but was surprised the see Grace looking at him rather displeased.

"What…What's wrong Grace; you do want me to find your mommy and daddy?" the uncle asked.

"Of course I want you to find them, but I want to help too."

Andrew was about to tell her she can't, but found himself to tired to argue with the young Williams.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now I need to think of a place we can go."

Andrew laid back down in the trash to conserve the energy he had left, why he thought of a place they could go, the hospital was out of the option so was dirty doctors.

"_They would probably take a kidney or something." _Andrew thought as he continued weighting his options,

He could go to his snitch for help and see if they could get a vet, but the gunmen would probably check those kinds of people first so they were out of option.

Andrew then felt something vibrate in his pocket. Reaching down into his pocket found Andrew found his phone, looking at the screen Andrew saw he had an incoming call from Emily (his wife aka Danny sister).

Sighing Andrew decided to let his wife's call go to voicemail, he was horrible at hiding emotions in his voice when he was feeling good and now that he had two bullets in him and he didn't even want to try and hide the pain in his voice, Andrew knew his wife would be able to tell something was wrong and she would keep asking him till he answered her and truth be told he didn't want Emily to know he been shot.

Hopeful she was would think he was still working, so he was in the clear with for now.

A minute later his phone stopped vibrating and then beeped saying he had a voicemail.

"Grace, can you call that voice message up for me?" Andrew asked as he extended the phone to the little girl.

Grace took the phone and did what her uncle asked; Andrew relaxed his tensed body and mouthed the words thank you to Grace when she pressed the phone next to his ear why the message started to play.

Grace watches he uncle's face go from relaxed to being tense again; reaching with his good arm Andrew took the phone from Grace's hand and pulled it gentle away from his ear.

"I know where we can go now." Andrew told Grace as he hit the end button on the phone.

Grace cocked her head a little "Where?"

Andrew gave Grace a small smile. "My house."

"But won't the bad men look for us there, not to mention they could hurt Auntie E?"

"The bad men won't find my house for a while; and don't worry Emily is gone to visit her parents for a few days, and besides we won't be staying there that long, just long enough for me to get myself patched up and then we'll go from there."

Grace and Andrew remained quite for the rest of their trip to where every the truck was heading for; Andrew tried his best to save as much energy as he could since they were going to walk back to Jersey.

Andrew signed at that thought; it took him an hour's drive to get from his office to the hotel Grace was at, and to walk back to Jersey was going to take longer to get home, not to mention it was getting late and in his condition it would be nearly impossible, but that what they were going to do.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Only when Grace started shaking his arm was when Andrew realized he had pasted out.

"Andy, I think we're heading somewhere next to the river." Grace said as she continued to shake her uncle's good arm.

A moan passed Andrew lips as he began to open his eyes.

"Grace…" Andrew said as he saw the eight year old leaning into his line of vision as he opened his eyes.

"How long was I out?" Andrew asked as he tried to sit up.

"Only a few minutes." Grace replied rubbing her arm nervously.

"Is something wrong Grace, are you hurt?" Andrew asked reaching for Grace's arm.

Grace shook her head "No I'm fine, but…we have to walk don't we?" Grace asked innocently.

"Ya we have to, I don't want to take the chance of getting anyone else involved if those men are still following us."

"How would they follow us?"

"Easy through the G...PS in my phone." Andrew said realize his mistake.

"Stupid me." Andrew thought to himself as he whacked his forehead then regretted doing so when his head felt like it spit open.

"_I must have hit my head harder than I thought."_ Andrew thought as he rubbed his forehead, but stopped when he felt a knot that formed, now that he thought about it Andrew didn't really know how badly he was hurt.

Andrew was about to check his gun-shot-wounds when the garbage truck stopped, Looking up Andrew realized they were at New York's dock where they loaded New York's garbage onto boats then dumped it somewhere.

"Grace get down." Andrew instructed quietly as he heard the men climb out of the truck.

Andrew's heart pound for what seemed to be the tenth time that day as he tried to come up with a lie to tell the men why he and a little girl was doing in the back of a garbage truck, as one of the men walked to the end of the truck and was about to push a switch to dump the garbage when the other man called to him.

"Let take care of that in the morning Charley. It's almost five and I don't know about you, but I want to get some food."

"All right." The man said not really caring if the garbage got dumped or not.

Andrew held his breathe as the men walked away and started talking about what their wives had planned for supper and other thing of that sort.

Andrew then heard Grace release her breathe he didn't know she was holding.

"That was closes." Eight year old said as she finished watch in them leave.

"So what do we do now?" Grace asked turning her attention to her uncle.

Andrew shook his head trying to clear his thoughts; he was starting to feel light headed. Placing a hand on his side Andrew felt a small amount of blood still seeping through the wound.

"Andy?" Grace said drawing her uncle's attention once again "What are we going to do?"

Andrew looked at his niece. "Well I need to get ridded of my phone…" Andrew stopped talking when he felt nauseous all of a sudden "Let's get out of the truck first it making me sick."

Grace nodded her head "Ok, how are we going to do that?"

"Let me deal with that." Andrew said as he crawled to the side of the truck and looked over the edge, he knew some garbage trucks had ladders built on to the side of them while some didn't lucky Andrew this one did.

"Don't do anything till I call for you." Andrew said as he sliding one of his legs over the side of the truck and started down.

Andrew was half way down the side of the truck when his side had a spas attack and caused his hands to slip, but Andrew was able to catch himself at the last second and prevented himself from falling.

Andrew slowly reached down with one hand to check on his side and felt the blood still seeping through his wound.

Putting his hand back on the rim of the ladder Andrew started down again. His feet made it to the last rung fine, but when he went to lower his hand to the next bar, so he could gently lower himself the ground, Andrew didn't think anything about it as he left his hand that was covered in blood to keep a grip on the bar.

Once his blood free hand left the bar Andrew knew he made a mistake when his bloody hand lost its grip and he slipped, got his foot caught in the bottom rung and fell…again.

Andrew's body jerk and he let out a silent scream of pain as his wounded side made contacted with the edge of the truck and his foot slipped out of the bar at the same time letting his body hit the graveled parking lot.

Wrapping an arm around his stomach Andrew forced himself to sit up; closing his eyes and Andrew rested his head against the truck and let a hiss pass through clutched teeth.

"Andy are you ok…Andy?"

Taking deep breaths Andrew heard Grace move around the top of the truck, and then he heard a small scooting sound followed by a plop.

"Andy."

The next thing Andrew knew there was a small hand on his cheek, opening his eyes Andrew saw Grace kneeling beside him.

"Grace, how did you get down?" Andrew asked knowing he was sitting under the ladder.

"That metal flap thingy at the end of the garbage truck was at an angle and I was able scoot down a way then jump….Take these Uncle Steve says their suppose to help the pain go away." Grace said.

Andrew saw Grace offering him two white pills.

"Where did you get those?" Andrew asked puzzled.

"Uncle Steve." Grace answered truthfully

"No, not who there from, where did they came from?"

"From my first aid kit in my purse." Grace said as she shuffled the bag back to her shoulder.

"When did you get that?" Andrew asked still puzzled

"I grabbed it when you told me to get by the window."

"Oh, I never realized you had it."

Grace smiled "I'm not surprised, now are you going to take these or are you going to be stubborn like Uncle Steve."

Andrew arched an eyebrow as he took the pills and looked them over. "What kind of medicine are these?" Andrew asked as he popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed them dry.

"Ibuprofen eight hundred mg."

Andrew nearly chocked as he heard how high the pills were. After coughing a few times Andrew looked at his niece.

"How did you say you got them?" Andrew asked as he finished coughing.

"Uncle Steve broke his arm a few months ago and the doctors give him the pills, but he didn't take them like he was suppose to, and one day when I visited him while Danno and mommy had a talk Uncle Steve and I put together a first aid kit." Grace said pulling a small box out of her purse.

"Uncle Steve was a boy scout and he said the motto was to be prepared…do you think I could take care of your owe?" Grace asked giving her uncle as she fingered the small box in her hands.

Andrew bit his bottom lip, from the feel of his wounds they were pretty bad and he didn't think Grace should see a gunshot wound why she was so young.

"I don't th..."

"Please Andy I have gauze, tape, alcohol whips, antibiotic cream, and a few other things." Grace said as pulled the idea out of the box and set by her uncle side.

Andrew sighed "Ok, I'll let you help me." He said reliantly "But only with my shoulder, I'll have to take can of my side myself…ok."

Grace nodded her head then reached into her purse and pulled out a packet of cheese crackers.

"Here eat this they'll help you get more energy." Grace said as she handed it to her uncle.

"No Grace you eat them, I can wait."

Grace narrow her eye brows in the same way her dad did when a person said or did something dumb.

"Danno and Uncle Steve say a person need to eat to keep up their strength and you're hurt so you need all the energy you can get; besides I have more so eat up."

Andrew didn't say a word as Grace started give him the William's families glare.

"Please Andy?" Grace asked change to a gentler tactic of given the pucker lip and the puppy dog's eyes.

"Your dad is already going to kill me for letting you take care of my shoulder which I haven't even let you tended to yet, and now you're trying to give me your food, there isn't going to be anything left of me for my family to burn if your dad ever catches wind of this, not to mention I would have people telling me I took food out of a child's mouth and…"

"I have more Andy see." Grace said pulling three more packing from her bag.

"Uncle Steve says always make sure you have enough food to last for a few day, but my purse can't hold that much so I put in as many as I could in it."

Andrew sighed "Fine I'll eat the crackers…only when you eat some to."

Grace smiled "All right I'll fix up your shoulder then we can go over the river and get cleaned up and eat cheese crackers and juice boxes."

An eye brow arched on the wounded detective's face as the eight year old started getting the items she would need to take care of his shoulder.

"What do you have in that purse, a thousand bucks too?" Andrew asked joking around, but was surprised when his niece gave him a sheepish smile.

"Grace, what do you have in that bag?"

Smiling bigger Grace handed the purse to her uncle "Look for yourself, why I take care of that shoulder.

Andrew took the purse with his good arm why Grace started on his shoulder, his shoulder burned when Grace pulled up the sleeve and use an alcohol whips to clean the wound.

"How does it look Dr. Williams?" Andrew asked

""I think it went through your arm Andy, because there's two holes one in front one in back." Grace replied as she finished with the whips.

"That's good; I don't have to worry about digging the bullet out now." Andrew mumbled as he started to glance around that their surroundings to see if there were any signs of a threat to his and Grace Safety.

"Stop moving, you're almost as bad as Uncle Steve; now sit still so I can take care of our shoulder." Grace said as she picks up a few pierces gauze.

Andrew sighed they seemed to be safe for now, he didn't know how long it would last, but at least this break could give him the time he need to make a mental list of thing he knew and thing he needed to do.

"_Ok what do you need to do first Mr. Whiteman?"_ Andrew thought as he started make his list.

_Keep Grace safe._

_Get back to New Jersey without getting caught or dying, easier said than done._

_Finish getting patched up._

_Find Danny and save Rachel._

_Call Emily back._

_Find out what Rachel got herself into, which mostly happened in Hawaii, so I get to start vacation early. _

_Find out who the man was on the Rachel's voicemail._

_Get rid of my phone._

_Find out more on this Uncle Steve._

Andrew was stared from his thoughts by Grace tapping his good shoulder.

"Um, Andy I think you might need a few stitches so do you think you could get my sewing kit out of my purse?"

Andrew smiled at his niece. _"But first things first find out what's in Grace's purse." _Andrew thought to himself as he opened Grace's purse and started looking from the sewing kit.

* * *

><p>Author's note. I know Grace's purse is unrealistic, but I thought I would through it in the story for a little fun.<p>

P.S You'll get to see a little of what's in Grace's purse in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note. My last chapter I had Grace have a purse, but I got a review from Qweb suggest I change it to a backpack, so I did. Grace now has a backpack with her instead of a purse.

And I'm not for sure how I'm going to write it, but I going to go back to Hawaii in the next chapter and I'm going to bring Steve in…somehow. And after I get a few things worked out there I'll be doing a time jump and come back to the end of this chapter.

Chapter 4 I got a review from crokettsgirl and in part of their review they said "quote" ...the room had to be bugged also besides the guy with the camera...

They are correct there was something more than the "guy with the camera" I've actually already left clues in chapter 4 (if I remember correctly) to what it is. Can you figure it out?

"Warning" person's loses their stomach contents.

Note from Wikipedia. Ibuprofen overdose symptoms are an excess of the pharmacological action of ibuprofen and include abdominal pain, nausea, vomiting, drowsiness, dizziness, headache, tinnitus, and nystagmus. Rarely, more severe symptoms, such as gastrointestinal bleeding, seizures, metabolic acidosis, hyperkalaemia, hypotension, bradycardia, tachycardia, atrial fibrillation, coma, hepatic dysfunction, acute renal failure, cyanosis, respiratory depression, and cardiac arrest have been reported.

Ouch! Be careful when you take those pills. ;)

* * *

><p>Grace had finished bandaging Andrew's arm so Andrew was finally able to check out his side, and was pleased to find out that it had stopped bleeding during his little rests.<p>

Andrew couldn't tell what damage was done to his side all he knew was that it hurt worst then getting a root canal done without any painkillers, so he took care of the wound the best he could for the time being.

It took a lot of time and effort for Andrew, but he and Grace were able to make their way to the Hudson River that was a several yards away from them. (Sorry couldn't think of a distances)

Andrew had to admit he was impressed by the contents in Grace's backpack she had almost everything from rope to a few extra ties for her dad, but what got his goat was her wallet.

Being a detective he seen lots of things not to mention he also heard lots of weird things, but who in their right minds would give an eight year old cash, a hundred bucks Andrew might get, but the amount in Grace's wallet was ridicules.

"Grace who gave you that money?" Andrew asked the eight year old who was sitting a few feet away from the Hudson River eating a cheese cracker.

"Step Stan did, when I lived with him he gave me an allowance. I saw lot of toy I wanted, but I wanted to surprise Danno and get him something special for his birthday so I saved it." Grace answered.

Andrew nodded his head "Oh! That nice..."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

A few minutes Andrew decided they rest to long enough and that they need to start moving.

Taking a deep breath Andrew tried to stand up, but started a coughing fit instead. After the fit subsided Andrew felt a warm liquid in his mouth so he spit it out and saw a blood and spit mixture hit the ground.

"_That's can't be good." Andrew thought._

It didn't make sense why he would be coughing blood, his shoulder wasn't anything to worry about really and the bullet in his side shouldn't have any effect on his lungs so the only other option left was...

"Hey Grace, those ibuprofen you gave me, were they eight hundred mg together or each?" Andrew asked.

"Each…why?" Grace asked

"No reason." He said as he whipped away the blood from his lip without Grace seeing any of the blood.

"_The ibuprofen must be to strong for my body."_Andrew thought as he tried to get up again, when he remembers his phone.

"Hey, Grace could you do me a favor?" Andrew asked pulling the phone out of his pocket.

"Sure." Grace said walking next to her uncle.

"I need you to take my phone and gave it a good toss into the river so those men can't follow us." He said handing the devise to her.

Grace took the phone, than looked at her uncle "Are you sure? We could call someone first then throw it away."

"That sounds like a good plan, but the bad guys could track the number I'd called and I don't want to bring anyone else into this,"

Grace gave her uncle a good look over and was about to protest, but Andrew knew what she was going to say so he cut her cut.

"I'll tell you what next time we pass a pay phone we'll call for help; how does that sound?"

Grace's nodded her headed then head toward the river.

Andrew watched his nieces leave then placed a hand on his forehead when a headache came out of nowhere followed by a wave of nausea and dizziness.

"_Defiantly an Ibuprofen overdose."_ Andrew thought when his knees gave out nearly causing him to fall, but he was able to catch himself by bracing his hands on knees.

Andrew sighed if it was any other day he could have probably sleep the ibuprofen off, but the bullet wounds plus the blood lose, and not to mention the day's activities had weakened his body, so the ibuprofen was to dangerous to stay he needed to get it out.

Standing back up Andrew noticed his heart rate started to pick up as it became harder to breath. Andrew knew he wasn't going to get very far in his condition, and getting to his place wasn't really going to happen, but Andrew knew he needed to try to get somewhere safe for Grace.

So he needed to do was get the ibuprofen out of his system before they could cause anything damage to his organs or worst…drowsiness.

Looking toward Grace, Andrew could tell she was a bit hesitant on getting rid of the phone and that gave him a minute he needed to get the ibuprofen out of himself.

Andrew knew it wasn't his best idea, when he decided he would try and vomit the pills back up by sticking a figure down his throat, but as he turned around were Grace would see Andrew's knees gave out again and he wasn't able to catch himself this time.

Andrew would have fallen on his face, but he was able to stop himself with his hands and braced himself. And it turned out Andrew didn't need to gag himself as the contents in his stomach appeared and splattered onto the ground. Andrew heard Grace yell his name, but he couldn't pay her any attention as his stomach continued to retch and empty its contents.

After what felt like hours but only a few minutes, Andrew was able to finally stopped retching.

Andrew didn't have time to think of anything as his body want limp and he collapsed to the ground; lucky for him he missed the contents that just left his mouth.

Andrew heard someone scream, but realize it was him; he had landed on his bad side and white fire started to exploded and spared throughout his whole body.

Andrew's eyelids felt like lead as the pain grow and darkness started to creep into the edge of his vision.

"_Great I failed before I could even start."_ Andrew thought as he felt himself losing to the growing darkness that beckoned for him.

"Please Andy; don't leave me please." Grace begged as crocodile tears ran down her cheek dripping off her chin on to her uncle's blood covered shirt.

"Please Andy don't leave me." Grace continued to plead as her cheeks and eyes turned red and puffy.

Grace's little shoulders started to tremble as she cried harder, she had seen Andrew fall to his knee after she throw the phone away and ran to him as fast as she could to see if there was anything she could do to help him, but when he collapsed his side Grace knew there was nothing she could do.

"Andy pleases open your eyes…stay with me." Grace yelled hysterically burning her face into her uncle's shirt.

Andrew heard Grace and did his best to obey her plead, but he didn't have enough stealth to open his eyes fully.

"Gra... ce." Andrew choked out.

Andrew knew he needed to do something to help her before his body gave out.

"Grace…listens…to me, I need you to be strong …can you do that for me?" Andrew asked Grace weakly.

Grace continued crying as if she didn't hear her uncle.

"Grace…listen to me, I need you to be strong." Andrew repeated.

This time he received a small nod from his niece who didn't remove her face from his shirt.

Andrew use what little energy he had and placed his cleanest hand on the top of her head and started stroking her hair gently.

"Grace…look at me."

Grace slowly lifted her head and faced her uncle as she tried to stop crying, Grace wiping the snot away from her noses with her arm as Andrew's hand slipped to her shoulder.

"I not going to lie to you Grace…I don't think I have a lot of time left so I need you listen to me." Andrew said weakly.

Grace sniffed her nose, but nodded.

Andrew gave her a weak smile. "Good…I need you to leave me here and find a phone…and call your papa…tell him where you're at…and ha…ave him come and get you…then tell him every…thing that ha…ha...and he'll…know what to do." Andrew said as his breathing became more labored.

Grace shook her head "No I can't leave you, not like I did to Danno and…now Danno's dea…"

"Grace." Andrew said cutting Grace off.

"Nothing is…wrong...with…Dan…no, he…s…fine, and he...would want…you to listen to me…and I...need you…to be str…og and get…somewhere..…so…be care…ful." Andrew said as his eyes closed and his hand slide off Grace's shoulder and fell to the ground.

"Andy…Andy." Grace said as her tears started to flow freely.

"Wake up, wake up Andy," Grace said as she placed her small hands on her uncle's chest and started shaking him lightly.

"Andy wake up I…I need you." Grace said when he didn't move or show any sign of awareness.

"Andy." Grace said quietly then let out a blood curling scream as she buried her face into her uncle's shirt.

"I lost my mommy and my daddy why did I have to lose you too." Grace said crying bitterly as the weeks past events caught up with her.

The sun has fully sunk beneath the city of New York, children were tucked into bed why their father's got ready to read them a bedtime story, why mother's finished clearing their kitchens after a hearty supper their teenagers played on their computers or finished their homework, and all of them unaware that somewhere on the banks of the Hudson a little girl was crying her heart out over her uncle's motionless body that laid on the cold hard ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note. I'm so sorry it took me this long to update my beta took a trip and just got time to go over them plus its summer which means garden time and that equals canning season for my mom and I get to help…

* * *

><p>Steve stared at the ceiling of his small cell thinking about the week's past events with Wo Fat and the Governor.<p>

Steve also wondered what Kono and Jenna were up to. He was painfully aware that Chin was working for HPD now and Danny probably left Hawaii and started over with Rachel and Grace in New Jersey which was a good thing; Danny didn't deserve to have his reputation destroyed by something he did.

Steve was torn for his thoughts when cell guard banged on the bars of his cell.

"Rise and shine Miss. Sunshine you have a visitor," The guard said in harsh tone as the cell door buzzed and sidled open.

Steve put up his Navy Seal Mask as he stood to let the man cuff and lead him from the cell.

As Steve and the guard passed through the cement hallway of the prison Steve could hear the other inmates yelling at him and calling him names, but it didn't bother him anymore.

"What kind of a person would let scum like you have visitor is beyond me," the guard said as they neared the visitor's area.

Steve could see other inmates talking with family or friend between glass windows as he entered the room, A few inmates glanced at him as he entered, but went back to talking to whoever came to see them.

"So they let scum talk to scum too." The guard said looking at the young Hawaiian female who was waiting for Steve.

Steve wanted to strangle the man for calling Kono scum, but he held his tongue and remained in his emotionless mask.

"Have a nice chat. You only get a few minutes," the Guard said as he released Steve from is cuffs then left the room.

Kono took a deep breath as she saw Steve enter the room on the other side of the glass, He looked better then she thought he would, but that was thanks to Chin who was able to pull a few strings and keep Steve away from the other inmates.

As Steve took his seat Kono reached and picked up the phone on the wall and waited from Steve to do the same.

"Hey," Kono said normally when Steve put the other phone his next to his ear.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked bluntly.

"What no hello?" Kono said remaining claim.

Steve's face softened. "Hey."

"Much better," Kono said shifting in her seat.

"So what are you doing here?" Steve asked again, but nicer.

"I came to visit a friend or is there something wrong with that?"

Steve gave Kono a looked that said I-know-you-didn't-come-here-for-fun-so-spill-it.

Kono sighed. "Chin thought it would be a good idea to have one of us see you and Jenna wanted me to give you an update on what going on."

Steve's eyebrow arched "Chin?"

"Yeah…I know you probably feel betrayed. I feel the same way almost, but the more I think about it, Chin did what he had to, to protect you."

Steve almost laughed _"Protect me. That's a new thought,"_ he said to himself.

"I know you don't see it that way seeing were you are, but Chin did what he had to…please try and just give him the benefit of the doubt," Kono said.

Steve bit his lower lip. "I'll think about it, but what about you how you feel about him?"

Kono frowned. "We're trying to work things out, but we been really busy lately so we haven't been able to talk much." Kono answered relaxing in her seat. "I've been thinking these last few days on what I going to do now that I'm no longer a cop."

"Really?"

"Ya and I've been thinking about becoming a paramedic."

"A paramedic." Steve said a bit surprised.

"Yep and as soon as we get you out of here you can go back to dangling scumbags off roof tops and throwing them in shark cage and then I can finish them off by not getting them to the hospital in time when you mistake the blasting distance of a grenade and blow the snot out of them."

That got a small chuckle out of Steve.

"So you heard out about that?" Steve said as his famous grin took shape a crossed his face.

"Who didn't? I think it made it to the top ten on Danny's rant list," Kono said smiling on the front, but frowning mental at the thought of Danny.

"So how is Danny? Have you heard anything from him?" Steve asked still smiling.

Kono paused and cleared her throat she knew Steve hadn't heard about Danny. That was one of the reason why she had come was to break the news to him, but now that it was time to tell Steve she didn't think she could do it.

It didn't take long for Steve to realize something was wrong.

"Kono what's wrong, where's Danny?" Steve asked when he heard the door behind him open.

"Come on Sparky time to go up, up," the prison guard said as he came back to get Steve.

"Kono where's Danny?" Steve asked turning frantic as the guard grabbed him by his biceps to pull him from his seat.

"Come on Sparky."

"Kono!" Steve yelled as the color from his face drained when he was pulled to his feet and dropping the phone.

"Where is he?" Steve yelled jerking from the guard's grip and banged on the glass between him and Kono.

Kono jumped to her feet when Steve banged on the glass and more guards ran into the room to try and get Steve under control.

"Kono what happened," Steve yelled as the guards started to overpower him and pull him from the room.

"He is missing we don't know much, but we do know he alive," Kono yelled as she hit the glass on her side trying to get the guards attention and have them stop dragging Steve off.

"We're going to find him Steve; I promise we're going to find Danny," Kono continued as Steve fought harder against the guards.

Her voice was low due to the glass, but Steve heard her as she continued yelling.

"So be good you hear me, be good…"

"Let go of me!" Steve yell as the guards dragged him toward solitary confinement Steve knew he needed to get out of the prison and find Danny.

Steve was about to say something else, but he was cut off by a sucker punch to the gut then he felt them stick him in the shoulder with something.

"I have…to…find…Dan…no…" were Steve's last words the world turned black.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chin hadn't talked to Jenna or Kono the last two day claiming he was to busy with the cases to give them much information, which was the truth in a way, but the reality was he didn't want to talk to them because he didn't want to tell them about the package that someone sent him, at least not yet. He wanted to get a DNA test done before he broke them the horrible news.

Chin had his elbows propped on his desk with his chin resting on his intertwined fingers, staring at the badge in the clear evidence baggie.

He didn't need to run the badge's numbers to know who it belonged to; he'd seen it many times resting on the hip of his ohana's haole.

Chin pressed his thumb and forth finger to his eyes as tears threaten to over take him as he remember his last conversation with Danny.

~flashback~

Chin was leading Steve through the front door of the Governor's mansion into the yard that was cover in cop cars with their lights flashing casting the yard in blue tint. That's when he heard the sound of car tires screeching to a stop then the sound of the car door slamming as its driver got out.

"Hey, hey," Danny yelled as he ran to Chin and Steve.

"Danny," Steve said as he was lead to the nearest car with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Chin, hey what the **** you doing, what happened…huh?" Danny asked when he caught up to Chin as he opened the back door of the police car.

"Governor's dead," Chin said turning to face Danny.

"What you talking about?" Danny asked confused.

"It was Wo Fat Danny," Steve said as Chin lowers him into the car. "It was Wo Fat."

"Hey let him go, let him go…..Hey! Let him go." Danny insisted as Chin turned to face Danny.

"He was the only one there, his gun just discharged I can't just let him go."

"Yes you can. We have jurisdiction with 5-0 get him out," Danny said to Chin as he motioned with his hands telling Chin to let Steve out of the car.

"You don't understand Danny there is no 5-0 anymore," Chin said practically getting in Danny's face.

Danny's face was riddled in confusion and disbelief as Chin closed the door to the car and walked around to the other side of the car.

"What did you do huh?" Danny asked still in shock of Chin's last statement. "What did you just go back to them after everything they did to you, huh?"

Chin didn't say a word as he stood at the end of the blue and white car for a moment, then walked to the passenger's door and opened it and climbed in.

Danny then walked over to Steve who was seated in the backseat of the car; Danny couldn't help, but picture Steve as a confused child.

"Hey," Danny said knocking on the car window drawing Steve's full attention. "Hey, listen to me I going to get you out of this thing, don't worry just hung in there alright." Danny said motioning with his hands again.

"Okay," Danny said glancing back at Steve as he walking away from the car then cast Duke a glare as he made his way to his car.

~end of flashback~

Chin then lost himself to the tears when he pictured Danny's face when he said there was no 5-0 anymore.

"I'm sorry Danny. I'm so sorry," Chin said as he covered his eye as his shoulder started to tremble and a stream of tears ran down his cheek and fell upon his desk.

"I'm so sorry."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny opened his eye when he smelled the scent of bacon in the air, causing his stomach to growl.

Sitting up, Danny rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out. After that he gently set his feet on the floor and stood slowly to see if his legs would hold his weight. Danny was a bit wobbly at first, but was pleased to find his legs strong enough to carry him so he left the room in search of the source of the smell.

"Hey look who's up," Kamekona said as he spotted the sleepy haole.

Danny saw the huge Hawaiian and thought that he looked kind of funny in his apron carrying a plate of bacon and eggs.

Danny was still half asleep when he plopped himself into a small wooden chair at the kitchen table.

"Okay, Haole let get some food into that stomach of yours instead of those bullets you tried to eat last week."

"What time is it?" Danny asked as Kamekona placed the platter of food in front of him.

"Aina Kakahiaka time," the native said as he pulled a gallon of orange's juice out of his fridge.

Danny picked up a fork that Kamekona had place on the table earlier and started picking at the eggs on his plate then plopped a small piece into his mouth.

"Have you been able to find anything on Grace and Rachel?" Danny asked as he sat the fork down and picked up a piece of bacon and started munching on it.

Kamekona sat a glass of orange's juice on the table then sat himself in another chair at the table.

"My people haven't found much about them, but they have heard a few rumors and they'll update me as soon as they have cold hard facts."

Danny looked at Kamekona "What are the rumors?"

Kamekona rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing important."

"Please stop you're driving me crazy being so hesitant, I want to know what you heard."

Kamekona sighed "Okay, brah I'll tell you the rumors, but I don't want you to get all worked up about it till I have hard facts."

"Fine." Danny said getting inpatient.

He been in bed for five days recovering from the bullets he took to the abdomen and Danny wanted to know what was going on.

"Okay brah the word is..."

Before Kamekona could finish his last sentence he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing; the man  
>instantly grabbed the phone and answered it.<p>

"Hey, brah, really…okay I'll be there soon." Kamekona said then ended the call.

"Who was that?" Danny asked as Hawaiian stood from his seat.

"That was one of my people who watching the shack for me; they said people are getting curious and they're starting to poke their noses into place they shouldn't, so I need to go to my shack today, and I need you to be a good haole and stay here."

"Wait! What? You're leaving." Danny said as he got up from his seat and followed the native to the front door. "You were about to tell me the rumors about Grace and Rachel, you can't just get a phone call then leave me hanging here." Danny ranted as he made it to the front door where Kamekona had stopped to wait for him.

"I'm sorry haole, but if people find out about me taking care of a cop it will be my neck," Kamekona said as he dragged a finger a crossed his neck. "And besides I told you I don't have any hard facts on Grace and Rachel yet, so you might as well wait to hear the truth instead of rumors. Listen I will be happy to tell you anything I know when I get back tonight, so use this time you have and get yourself cleaned up because you hohono.," Kamekona said as he made his escape out of the front door that leaded into his garage.

"Wait what did you just call me?" Danny asked following him out the door.

"Stay inside haole or I won't tell you a thing…got that." Kamekona said climbing into his jeep and pulled out of the garage onto the road.

"What does hohono mean?" Danny yelled as the jeep sped away.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Once Kamekona was out of sight of his house he pulled into a small ally and pulled his phone out and hit redial.

The phone rang a couple of times before a woman answered.

"Hey sorry about earlier I had ears on me, so what where you going to tell me about Rachel?"

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

**'Aina Kakahiaka….**breakfast

**Haole….**foreigner

**Hohono….**smell bad

Author's note. I found the mean of the word on a web site called "Popular Hawaiian Words and Phrases!" aka . so if the meaning not right blame them.

And if there's any mistakes they're probably my fault because after I got my chapter back from my beta I reread through it and changed a few things same with my next chapter.

READ ME

I got some good news and some bad news and I telling the good new first.

The Good news is I'm be updating tomorrow.

The bad news is I'm going to be gone for a few days next week and I won't be able to update, but I'm going to try and update one more time before I leave.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ha ha I found you," Jenna said out loud as she started typing on her computer as fast as her fingers would go.

Jenna was so absorbed into her work that she didn't realize Kono had arrived back till she stormed into the apartment slamming the door behind her.

Tearing away from her work Jenna look to Kono as she plopped herself onto Danny's couch that they kept.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked stepping away from her computer to Kono who looked ready to fall apart.

Kono had her face buried into her hand trying to compose herself when she felt Jenna sit down beside her and place her hand on Kono's back and gently rubbed her hand up and down.

"Hey what happened? Did one of those jerks at the prison get a bee in their bonnet when they saw a pretty girl can to visit her friend and not them?"

Kono sniffed her nose and then turned to Jenna.

"I wish. I had trouble getting to see Steve and when they finally allowed me to see him they only give us a few minutes…I wasn't even able to properly tell him that Danny was missing…I don't even know if he was able to hear me when I told him we knew he was alive…"

A tear ran down Kono's check, but she wiped it away as Jenna continued to rub her back try to give her some sort of comfort.

"Maybe later I can go and inform Steve what's going on," Jenna said removing her hand from Kono's back and placing it in her own lap.

Kono rubbed her nose with her hand as she sat up properly on the couch. "I don't think that will be possible for a few days, because last time I saw him the prison guards where dragging him off kicking and screaming, literally."

"Oh."

For a moment Jenna stared at her hands thinking, and then sighed.

"I guess the only thing we can do is work harder to find Danny and the evidence needed to free Steve." Jenna said as she got up from her spot on the couch.

"But how?" Kono asked staring up at Jenna who stood before her.

"I don't know yet, but I need to find out more info on Steve, and what HPD found at the Governor's mansion on him the night the Governor was murdered."

Kono sighed and got up from the couch. "Last time I talked to Chin was a few days ago and he said that they didn't really find anything of Steve's only his phone which they found on the…"

Jenna and Kono both stared at each other when they remembered what Chin had said about Steve's phone.

"On the floor by the Governor!" the girls said blurted out together.

"Jenna is there any way we can get a hold of Steve's phone to see if there was anything that might have been deleted?" Kono asked

"Maybe, but it might take some time," Jenna answered.

"Good, you see what you can do on Steve's case and I see what I can do to find Danny."

Jenna's eyes widen. "I can't believe I forgot!" she exclaimed as she rushed back to her computer.

"Do you remember when we checked the Red Cross and the local hospitals for any missing blood and didn't find anything?"

"Yeah," Kono answered a little confused, but she just nodded her head.

"I started checking morgues and their blood records and I might have found something," Jenna said as she started typing on the keyboard.

"Just before you came in I was double checking the morgue's records because I noticed that two weeks ago records show that morgue had ten pints of AB Negative blood on stock and then five days ago records show that they now have eight pints left. I thought maybe it was just taken to the hospital so I checked their records again, but they had no records of receiving any AB Negative blood, so I hacked the security cam at the morgue and this is what I found."

Turning the computer toward Kono Jenna hit play on the video she found.

Kono watched as a local entered the morgue and went straight for the coroner's office, that when Jenna changed camera view to see in the office, Kono was surprised when she saw the coroner. "Max!" Kono said in disbelief as she watched the two men leave the room and head for the freezers where Max pulled put out a few pints of blood and handed them over to the other man,

Kono continued to watch till Max and the man shook hands and then went their separates ways.

"Were you able to get any Id on the man?" Kono asked as Jenna stopped the video.

"No, not yet, but I'm starting the searching now. So if he has a record I'll find it."

"Great. I'll go talk to Max, while you see if you can get Steve's phone from evidence and we'll meet up here around five to go over what we got."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jenna said as she nodded her head in agreement.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Hey Max," Kono said as she spotted the man looking over a chart clipped on his wooden clipboard.

"Miss Kalakaua, what beings you here?" Max asked a bit surprised as he set the chart down on his small desk.

"I was wondering, do you know this man," Kono asked handing the corner a picture for him and the other man.

Max's arched one of his eyebrows as he studied the image before handing it back to her.

"I didn't know you were still a cop, Miss Kalakaua," He stated before he turned and walked to a filing cabinet and opened one of the draws and started looking through files.

Kono bite her bottom lip at Max's statement, she had hoped he wouldn't be any trouble, but she knew it had only been wishful thinking.

"I'm not, but…"

"Then what are you doing here?" Max asked turning to face her again.

"I'm not here trying to pin anything on you; I'm trying to find Dann…"

Kono stopped talking when she felt her eyes starting to water, running a figure under her eyes Kono quickly got rid of the tears the wanted to flow.

Every time she talked about Danny she always wanted to cry; she knew why. It was because what she had thought of him the night she was arrested when he wasn't there for her.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"I said I'm working for the CIA and I need to look over the murder evidence against Navy SEAL Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett," Jenna stated losing her patience with the person on the opposite side of the evidence locker window.

She had been there for and half an hour trying to get the Steve's phone, but was having no luck; the man wouldn't let her see the evidence because she had been seen working with Steve and so now she was being treated like a dirty cop even though she wasn't even a cop.

"Look I don't care what…"

"Is something wrong here?"

Jenna whipped around when she heard the voice behind her.

Blinking a few times Jenna took in the man that startled her, she could tell he was Navy from his uniform, he was a little over six feet tall, and looked to be around his late fifties early sixties, bald , and the way he stood with pride said he had authority.

Jenna shook her head trying to get her thoughts in order when she realized he was standing in her personal space staring down at her.

"I said, is something wrong."

Jenna opened her mouth to say yes, but uh was all that came out as he towered over her,

Jenna closed her mouth and cleared her throat trying to compose herself and speak properly, but the man working in the locker beat her.

"No, nothing's wrong this woman was just leaving," the Hawaiian man said motioning with his hand toward Jenna, the word leaving get Jenna attention.

"No I wasn't," she started turning back around to face the man, "and I won't till you let me check out the evidence against Navy SEAL Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett I asked for," Jenna yelled ready to jump through the bars and strangle the man.

"And I told you I'm not…"

"I take care of this," The bald Navy officer said as he took Jenna by the forearm and led her to the entrance of the building.

If it was any other person that was leading Jenna to the glass doors she would have protested and fought, but the built of the man said listen-to-me-or-I-will-break-you so Jenna was a good girl and listened when he took her out side.

Once outside the officer lead Jenna to a bench a few feet from the door then turned and faced her.

"Wait here till I come back."

Then the man turned and headed back for the building, leaving Jenna in a slight daze.

"Who was that?" Jenna asked herself as the man reentered the building.

* * *

><p>Author's note. I heard Terry O'Quinn from Lost is going to be joining the cast of Hawaii 5-0 as a very important recurring role on "Hawaii 5-0." O'Quinn will take on the role of a Navy Seal Lt. Commander, who, having trained everyone favorite Seal Steve McGarrett, but I don't know the name of his character yet…<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note, Yay I was able to update one last time before I left to take care of my grandma. ^-^ I not for sure when I'll update next, but why I'm gone I'll be writing on the next chapters so stay strong for me and I'll update next time I get a chance.

I wanted to thank everyone who added my story to their story alerts and reviewed on my chapters and I wanted to thank jlopie and crokettsgirl exceptionally for the info on Terry O'Quinn character.

My grandma's has no internet so I'm not going to be able to read your guy's stories…T^T I going to miss all of you guys why I'm gone.

"Warning" Slight cliffhanger…sorry

* * *

><p>"Oh no, you've done it now Max. Mama always said never make a lady cry," the worried M.E. thought to himself when he saw Kono wipe the tears from her eyes.<p>

Kono was stared from her thoughts when Max was now standing beside her and gave her an awkward hug.

"Uh, please don't cry Miss Kalakaua. I'm sorry I did mean to hurt your feelings."

Kono thought Max thought he had hurt her feeling with his "no longer a cop comment."

Max didn't know much about women so Kono decided to pull a fast one and see if she could get anything out of him.

Kono made herself burst into tears which made Max tense and gullible to the crying woman in his arms.

"I'm sorry Max. I didn't mean to start crying it just...just this last week been really hard and now Danny missing and everything and…and."

Kono then turn to face Max and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder and made herself cry harder.

"Please Max you got to help me. I lost my whole Ohana in one week, and no one well help me, find Danny and you're the only one I found that might know something that could help find my Ohana's haole…please Max, please you got to help me," Kono said crying as she started to shaky due to silently laughing into Max shoulder, but he thought she was crying harder.

"Shhh, it's okay Miss Kalakaua," the corner said trying to hide the nervous tone to his voice. "I can't tell you a lot, but if you stop crying I'll tell you what I can."

Kono smiled evilly in Max's shoulder stopped crying, taking a deep breath Kono raised her head away from Max's shoulder and wiped the fake tears away.

"Now isn't this better," Max said with a little pride thinking he stopped the crying woman.

Kono sniffed her nose then nodded her head continuing her act.

"What can you tell me about this man?" Kono asked wiping more fake tears off her cheeks and showing Max the picture one again.

"His name is Peni, he is a vet and sometime he helps the locals that can't afford to go to the hospital, he came in a few days ago asking for a few pints of blood for a patient, but he wasn't for sure what the blood type the man was…oh I shoulder have told the gender." Max said getting off the subject.

"Where does he work from?"

"I'm sorry Miss Kalakaua I'm not for sure, but were does most vets work," Max answered as one of the machines in his lab started to beep and a few piece of paper started to print out of the fax/print machine.

"Miss Kalakaua, I'm sorry, but I need to check that."

Kono nodded "Okay, thinks for your help it means a lot."

"You're welcome, Miss Kalakaua."

As Kono left Max picked up the freshly printed paper and glanced over them, then checked to make sure Kono was gone as he pulled out his cell phone and went through his contacts till he came the number he was looking for and then hit send.

The phone rand a couple of times before a person answered _"Chin."_

"Lieutenant, the DNA test you asked for just finished and what I found is quite strange..."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-05-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Should I stay, or should I go?" Jenna asked herself as she paced back and forth in front of the beach.

"If you continuing walking like that grass will no longer grow."

Jenna jumped at the sudden reappearance of the Navy officer.

"What! When did you come back?" Jenna asked startled.

"Does it matter?" the man said extending his hand toward Jenna who did the same and shook hands as the man introduced himself.

"I'm Lt. Commander Joseph White."

"I'm Jenna Kaye. I work with the CIA as an analyst…" Jenna replied.

"Tell me what is you connection to Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett?" Joseph asked releasing Jenna's hand.

"I…uh…" Jenna bit her bottom lip, she didn't know this man and she wasn't for sure if she should trust him, but she knew she needed to tell him something.

"The Lieutenant Commander and I had a case that crossed so we teamed up and worked together till he was framed a week ago…Sir."

One of the Lt. Commander's eyebrows arched and then he was about to asked another question, but Jenna worked up the nerve and cut him off.

"If you don't mind, would you please share how you know Mr. McGarrett?"

"And what makes you think I know him?" Joseph asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Jenna swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Your body language said you know him well, and you didn't just take me outside for that man in the Evidences Locker's benefit, you want to know who I am, how I know Steve, and why I want the evidence against Mr. McGarrett. That's what make me think you know Lt. Commander Steven McGarrett, Lt. Commander Joseph White," Jenna answered rather boldly which made White's brow furled.

The Lieutenant Commander may have looked scary, but Jenna held her ground and as they glared at each other, after a few moments the commander's face softened and a smile crossed his lip.

"Well Miss. Kaye I have met many young women, but none of them had spunk like you."

The Lt. Commander then reached toward the bench beside them, that when Jenna noticed a paper bag.

"Miss Kaye, I need to know if I can trust you," Joseph said as he picked up the bag.

Jenna didn't know what he meant, but she nodded her head. "You can trust me."

The Lieutenant Commander smiled. "Good," he said as he handed Jenna the bag. Jenna peeked inside it and was surprised when she spotted the contents.

"How…why did you get evidence against Steve?" Jenna asked a bit confused as she looked to the man in front of her.

"I'm Lt. Commander Joseph White. I can get almost anything I ask for. I have also served and trained some of the best Navy Seals known to man and McGarrett is one of them."

Jenna's jaw dropped.

"Yes Miss. Kaye I trained Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, and I have also served alongside his father; I know the McGarrett's characters better than anyone, and I'm more than positive Steve is innocent and I need your help to prove it."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Jenna's and Kono's HQ aka Danny's old apartment

Kono made it back to the apartment and started searching for any record of a Peni, a few hours later Jenna and her guest arrived it.

"Lieutenant Commander this is my friend Kono Kalakaua. She worked with Steve since he came back to Hawaii and now we've been working together to help Steve too," Jenna said when she and Lieutenant Commander spotted Kono at the computer.

Kono looked up when hear the words lieutenant commander and saw Jenna with a man enter the apartment.

"Uh…Jenna who's this?" Kono asked a bit confused.

"Kono this is Navy Seal Lt. Commander Joseph White. He served with Steve's dad and trained Steve himself, and now he's here to help Steve so if you don't mind we're going to team up and free Steve together."

Kono's eyes widened.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Kalakaua," The Navy officer said as he walked to Kono and extended his hand to shake hers.

"Uh…You can call me Kono if you like Sir," Kono said who nervously shaking his hand still a little shocked.

"Then you can call me Joe," The Seal said releasing Kono hand and taking a step back.

"And you can call me Jenna, great now that we all know each other let's get to work," Jenna said smiling at their little trio.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"If you lied to me and cheated on your wife, I will personally drag your sorry backside to your father-in-law and let him beat the snot out of you," Peter yelled into the darkness as he climbed out of his car and flicked on his flashlight.

"Seriously you own me big. Your wife called followed by her mom then her dad who I might add was not very happy, and then I had some foreigner call and say he was from some hotel in New York saying your car will be towed if you don't came and get it." Peter stopped at the top of the embankment listening for any signs of movement near the shore of the Hudson and was disappointed when he didn't hear anything.

"Come Pete you knew there was a chance Andrew wouldn't be here anymore," the young detective said to himself as he checked his phone that displayed the last know where about of his partner.

Peter sighed as he made his way down to the position by Hudson's, but stopped half way when he thought he heard something.

The detective first thought he was hearing things and was about to resume walking, but froze when he heard the noise again, Peter thought it sounded like someone was crying so he took off running to the sound.

Peter heart dropped when he came spotted the source of the crying sound and ran faster toward the little girl crying over the motionless body of his partner.

* * *

><p>Author's Note, Oh cool three chapters in three days, I beat my old record.<p>

Author starts giving out hugs and hand shake "I see you all next time, till then be good." ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note, Yay I'm back, sorry it took long then I expected :( life took a little unexpected turn, three out of seven of my sister's puppies died and now my puppy is sick and I can't take her anywhere.

This chapter is jumping back and forth between Hawaii and New Jersey, ending probably a little confusing. (I will explain in later chapter)

Steve is in this chapter, but I didn't do that great on his scenes, I honestly couldn't think of anything for him to do in solitary confinement. Steve scene is short, but I'm trying to stall him for the future of the story.

"Warning" There time jumping in this chapter, Scene with Andrew and Grace is a day behind Steve's scene

* * *

><p>"Andrew!" Peter yelled as he saw the blood covering his partner's chest.<p>

Dropping to his knees Peter ignored the crying child as he checked Andrew for a pulse, for a moment Peter didn't feel anything.

"Come on man don't do this to me," Peter said pleading with Andrew.

After what felt like an eternity Peter finally felt a pulse, it was slow and erratic, but it was there.

Leaning back to catch his breath and to calm his racing heart, Peter felt a slight tug on his arm, looking down he saw the little girl, she had blood smudged on her clothes and her face which was no doubt from his partner.

"Andy…?" the girl asked as she asked as she stared up at him with warm brown eyes that were blood shot from all the crying she been doing.

Peter wasn't for sure who the girl was, but he assured her all the same that Andrew was indeed alive.

Peter was surprised when the girl took a deep breath then leaned back over Andrew and gave him a small hug then turned back to him and pointed Andrew's gun directly at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Peter asked, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Who are you?" The girl asked with a new fire in her eyes.

"My names Peter Allen Wemmer and I work with him," Peter said pointing to Andrew.

It was clear that she was traumatized and she didn't need someone play head games with her.

"I'm his partner. We're detectives and I'm here to help," Peter hoped telling the girl he was there to help would calm her.

"What his name, how long have you been his partner, and what was his last partner's name?" the girl demanded.

"His name is Andrew Edward Whiteman. I've worked with for about a year. I'm still a rookie, and his old partner's name is…uh…uh…if…I remember correctly was Danny Williams."

Peter released the breath he didn't know he was holding when the girl lower the gun.

"We need to get Andy help," the girl said as she let her guard down and looked at her uncle's pale face.

Peter didn't know who the girl was, but she was right Andrew needed help there was no telling how much time he had left.

Peter pulled his cell phone out and was about to call for an ambulance, Grace grabbed at the phone.

"No we can't use those."

"What, Why?" Peter asked jerking the phone away from her reach.

"Because the bad men can find us…"

Grace stopped talking then started looking around eyes widen in fear.

"What are you talking about, what bad men?" Peter asked trying to get the girls attention, but she surprised him and spun around and grabbed his phone and threw it to the ground. The phone broke the second it hit.

"Hey! What did you do that for; couldn't you have just turned it off?" Peter asked getting angry.

"We need to get out of here. The bad men could have followed you here," Grace said ignoring Peter's question as she started to get frantic.

Peter was about to ask her what she was talking about, but a groan from Andrew drew both their attention.

"Andy can you hear me?" Grace asked as she crawled to her uncle's face.

Andrew's eye cracked opened and he drew in a labored breath.

"Gra…who's…here?" Andrew asked verily audible.

"He says his names Peter and that he wor…"

Grace didn't have time to finish her sentence as Peter cut her off and practically pushed her away from her uncle.

"Andrew, hey buddy how do you feel?"

Grace glared at him, but didn't protest which surprised herself.

Andrew had trouble focusing, but he was able to make out the face of his young partner.

Andrew did his best to draw in as much air as he could and then he opened his mouth to talk, but a coughing fit started instead.

"Hey, Hey."

Peter reached for Andrew's right shoulder to help him sit up unknowingly he had been shot there.

Right when Peter added pressure to Andrew's shoulder Andrew nearly choked on a gasp and then tried to roll away from him, but rolled onto his wounded side.

Andrew wasn't able to hold back the agony filled cry that escaped his lips as he tried to curl in on himself which only brought on more pain.

"Hey Andrew hold on, stay with," Peter said as his placed his hand back on Andrew's shoulder trying to get him back on his back, but he just hurt Andrew more.

Peter was about to start panicking. He wasn't sure what he should do.

Before Peter had a chance to think he lost his balance as the little girl shoved him away from Andrew.

"Andy."

Kneeling beside Andrew's face Grace started to whisper gentle in his ear.

"It's going to be okay Andy. It's going to be okay, and I'm going to get you help I promise," Grace said holding her uncle's hand.

After what seemed to be eternity Andrew was able to calm down, partly because he didn't want to scare Grace any farther and secondly he didn't have any strength left.

Andrew squeezed Grace's small hand. "No hosp…" Andrew didn't finish his sentence as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell into another dreamless sleep.

Grace then turned her head and glared at Peter.

"We need to get him help."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve didn't know how long he was out, but when he woke up he found himself staring at the ceiling of an unfamiliar cell.

Jumping out of the small cot Steve scanned the room, all that was there were a small sink, a toilet, and a small bared window.

"Great! Solitary Confinement," Steve thought to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Steve then glanced around the room once again when he got an urge to hit something as Kono's conversation came flooding back into him.

Great. Danny was in danger; Kono was no longer a cop and it was because of him. They had tried to help him and now their lives were messed up thanks to him.

Steve started to pace back and forth the length of his cell; he needed to do something he couldn't just wait for his court day. Steve needed to do something now. That's when it hit him he needed to help Danny and the only way that was going to happen was if he was on the outside which meant he needed to get out and the only why that was going to happen was if he broke out.

Steve was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by thunder and lightning clashing and a small thud that came from somewhere outside his cell.

Walking to the metal door Steve peered through the small bared window.

Everything was dark which Steve thought was a little weird. It should only be around four or five.

Steve then heard foot steps echo off the walls of the prison. Twisting his head Steve saw a small bit of orange on the corner far side of the room as another flash of light lit up the room.

"Who's there?" Steve yelled as lighting lit up the room again.

Steve was able to make out a figure another prisoner to be exact.

"Who's there?" Steve yelled again.

The figure moved toward Steve.

"Hello McGarrett," said a familiar Irish accent.

Steve didn't need to see the figure's face to know who the voice belonged to

"Hesse."

"Well I didn't expect to see you here," Hesse said with a grin.

"What do you want?" Steve asked putting up his SEAL mask so Hesse would get any thrill out of seeing him show any emotions.

"Oh I don't know. I just thought I came by and ask about that haole of yours."

Note: Hesse is spelled with an e on the end and he wouldn't use the word "haole" because he's Irish, not Hawaiian.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Andrew was still out as Peter draped Andrew's arm over his shoulder, then wrapped his other arm around Andrew's waist and did his best to half carry him back to the car.

"Get the back door," Peter told Grace as they made it to his car.

Grace opened the door and got out of Peter's way as he eased Andrew in to the back seat.

Andrew sat motionless in the middle seat as Grace climbed in and shut the door as Peter circled the car and climbed into the driver's seat. Grace buckled herself in as the car's engine roared to life.

As Peter pulled away from the Hudson, Andrew's head lopped toward Grace.

Andrew's eye felt like lead, but he was able to get them to open a little. That's when he saw Grace staring at him with a worried expression.

"Grace,"Andrew said as his words slurred.

"How do you feel Andy?" Grace asked quietly.

Andrew gave her a weak smile. "I've been better…"

"Don't worry we're going to get you help," Grace said trying to assure him.

Andrew smile at the gesture, then frowned when a thought passed through his mind.

"Grace," Andrew said as he started to drift of again, "Grace there something I need you to tell Peter for me…and I don't want you to be scared." Grace eyes widen for a second, but then returned to normal as she nodded her head.

"I need you tell Peter…a few weeks ago I got a call…from NCIS located in LA...They wanted me to keep an eye out for a Japanese terrorist group…They didn't tell me a whole lot…" Andrew's eyes closed. Grace thought he passed out again, but then he started talking again his voice was quieter as if he was talking in his sleep. "We can't…go…to…hospital…long…story…tells…later…"

Then Andrew gave in and passed out again.

Grace plopped against the back seat and pondered what her uncle just told her she did really know what to think, but it had to be important; Grace yawned she knew she shoulder tell Peter what Andrew told her and she was about to, but she found her body to heavy to move. Grace lost the fight against the sleepiness as her eyes closed and she drifted into never land.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Somewhere in New York City ~Earlier that day after Andrew jumped of the fire escape~

"Ayumu! Get her out of here," Eiji ordered pointing at Rachel. "Aoi, Hiro! Get rid of the body; Jun with me."

Eiji and Jun left the room and walked down the hall to the room they been using as a stake out.

"I want everything on that man, where he lives, where he works, if he's married, kids, parents everything and I want his cell phone tracked now," Eiji stated loudly as he unlocked the door to their room.

Eiji's eyes widen when he opened the door to find papers littered the floor alongside cords from their missing computers.

Eiji slammed the door shut after he and Jun entered the room, Eiji jerking his phone out of his pocket as Jun started searching the other rooms to see if anyone was still there or what else was taken.

"Ayumu! Someone broken into the room while we were gone. I need you to get to a computer and then call me back."

Eiji didn't wait for Ayumu to say anything as he shut his phone and slide it back into his pocket.

"There's no one, our tracking tools are gone so is our extra computer," Jun said as he reentered the room.

"Clean up. I don't want any trace of anyone being here when I get back," Eiji order clearly mad.

Eiji then left the room and slammed the door not really caring if anyone heard him or not. He had more things to worry about than someone complaining about a little noise. He was about to get his head bit off by one of the most powerful men in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note. Sorry I haven't updated, but school started again and as my mom says "school work come before anything else." Stupid school work…..B (

So ya updating going to get a little hard, but I'm going to try and update as soon as I can so please bear with me this school year.

"Warning." Time jumping between Andrew's group and Wo Fat's men…Wo Fat's men is a few hours behind Andrew and Grace. Scenes with Chin is the same day as Steve, but a few hours behind Steve…does that even make sense?

And I have no idea what hospitals look like in New York.

* * *

><p>Eiji just made it to the elevator when his phone rang again; glancing at the number, Eiji answered.<p>

"Unless you found something in the last five seconds, you're a dead man…"

Eiji froze; the voice on the other side of the phone wasn't Ayumu.

"_His name is Andrew Whiteman, he lives and work in New Jersey as a detective, his old partner's name is Daniel William, they use to be close until Detective Williams got a divorce and followed his ex-wife and daughter to Hawaii. Andrew is married to an Emily Williams, Detective Williams' sister, they have no children and he is currently having marriage problems." _

Eiji smiled at the information, "Thank you for the info, do you happen to know where he lives too?"

"_He and his wife moved seven months ago so no, but I do have his wife and work numbers….."_

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Jun, do we still have the camera?" Eiji asked as he reentered the room he just left not a minute ago.

Jun looked to Eiji as he finished whipping off the coffee table to remove any trace of figure prints or DNA.

Jun pondered the question for a second then nodded his head.

"Yeah, it was one thing they overlooked," Jun answered as he walked toward a suitcase sitting on the end of the bed and pulled the camera out.

Eiji took out his phone out and made another call as he walked toward Jun, as soon as a person answered the phone, Eiji began spouting off some number.

"Call this number and ask for an Andrew Whiteman and tell whoever answers that he left his car at our hotel and that if he doesn't come and get it we will have it towed."

Eiji then shut his phone as he took the camera out of Jun's hands and started looked for the SD card slot.

"If you don't mind if I ask sir. But what are you planning?" Jun asked as he watched his leader trade his phone's SD card for the one in the camera.

"Jun, Det. Whiteman has just made our lives and job harder for us, so why don't we make his just as hard," Eiji said as his phone beeped telling them the swap in SD cards was complete.

"Andrew's marriage isn't doing so well, what do you think his wife will think when she receives pictures of her husband in the hallway talking to some woman."

Jun's eyes widened when he realized what Eiji was planning.

"Yes Jun, she'll call her husband's office and ask to find out who the woman was and they will tell her that he left earlier saying something about checking on someone, and they will also tell her that they did get a call about his car being at some hotel."

An evil smile crossed Jun's face.

"It's only a matter of time before everything falls into place," Eiji said as he hit send on a picture text.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Grace's eyes flashed open when a bright light hit her face.

The inside of the car was half lit by the lights, shining from the Hospital's emergency entrance.

"We can't be here," Grace stated loudly as the car came to a complete stop.

"Stay here," Peter said as he ignored Grace and started to climb out of his car.

"No we need to get out of here…."

Grace didn't have time to finish her sentence as something came flying out of nowhere, broke Peter's car window, and imbedded itself into the brick pillar that was a few feet away.

Peter examined the small hole in the pillar from his spot by his car, while Grace continued saying something about Andrew couldn't go to a hospital.

Peter stared at the pillar, he knew he's seen something like that before, but he couldn't remember where, that when he heard the sound of screeching car tires.

Turning around Peter saw a black car diverging at high speed with a gun pointing out of the window toward them.

"Oh…"

Peter didn't finish his sentence as he jumped back into the car as another bullet came flying toward him, Peter suck his key into the starter and then threw the car into gear.

The car drew attention as it made a screeching sound as Peter sped out of the emergency parking and headed back to the road as fast as he could with the black car hot on his bumper.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chin took a deep breath trying to prepare himself for the news he was about to get as he walked down the hall to Max's office. Max had called and said he had found something strange and would like to talk to him in person.

Normally some people would think there was a chance that there was good news to be heard, but Chin was for sure it would be something bad.

Stopping at the door with the sign that told Chin he was at the right door, he took another breath and entered.

"Lieutenant, it's good to see you again," Max said as he looked up from the body he was examining.

"What did you find?" Chin asked wanting to get straight to the point.

"He was a smoker," Max stated

"He was a what?" Chin asked confused.

"He was a smoker, you can tell by his lungs…see," Max said as he turned and picked up a black slimy sponge thingy that used to be the lung of the man on the table.

Chin arched his eye brows. "What are you talking about?"

"I was talking about him," Max said motioning to the body on the table before them. "What were you asking about?" Max asked still holding the blank slimy lung in his hand.

"The DNA report, you called me about," Chin answered.

"Oh," Max said nodding his head. "Sorry about that," Max said setting the lung back down and walking over the sink to wash his hands. Then he walked over to his file cabinet and started looking through the files till he found the one he was looking for.

Handing the file to Chin, Max told him that page five would be a good page to start on.

Going to page five Chin scanned all the word till a small paragraph caught his eyes. Chin looked at Max as Max nodded his head confirming what Chin had read.

"Unless Danny is a 100% ground beef, he should still be very much alive."

* * *

><p>Author's note. Yay for Chin he finally found out Danno's alive…<p>

I don't know if you guys remember chapter 6, when Andrew and Grace was still in the back of the garage truck and Andrew's wife had called him but he ignored her call…well that was a call he should have never ignored.


	13. Chapter 13

~Warning~ Cliffhanger

* * *

><p>Peter's heart was pounding as he ran over the curb at the hospital's exist trying to put as much distance as he could between him and the black Mercedes that was hot in pursuit.<p>

"Get down!" Peter yelled as the back of his car was peppered with bullets.

"It's them; it's them they found us!" Grace shirked as she covered her head with her arms.

"Hold on to something," Peter yelled ignoring all Grace said as he zoomed through a red light leaving the sound of car horns blaring in their wake.

Grace screamed and Peter flinched as the back window of his car shattered.

A moan passed Andrew's lips as glass showered around him and Grace. Fighting the darkness and the pain of his wounds, Andrew managed to crack open his eyes a little, but the looks of his surroundings made him wish he was still unconscious.

The light of passing cars and street light looked like orange blurs as his young partner changed lanes and maneuvered around other vehicles trying to get away from their pursuers. Andrew then winced when he felt something tighten around his waist.

Glancing down Andrew's heart skipped a beat at the site of the shaking form of his niece; Grace was in his lap, her arms and legs wrapped around him with her head buried in his chest crying.

"I want my Danno. I want my Danno," Grace sobbed as the chase continued.

Andrew didn't have any strength, but at the site and cries of the child he loved as his own gave him the strength he needed.

Andrew couldn't really move his arms that well, but his still managed to wrap his good around the eight year old in his lap and give her a small hug.

"It's…okay Grace…everything's going to be okay," Andrew said in a horse voice.

Grace looked up at the sound of her uncle, and saw that his eyes were cracked open, but they were filled with pain.

"Andy," was all Grace said as she buried her head back into her uncle's chest and sobbed hard as the world around her was in chaos.

Andrew didn't want to, but he pulled his eyes away from his niece and look at his surrounding again. It was clear they were in trouble as Peter blared on his horn as a warning to other cars and people who were in front of them. Glancing out of the window Andrew saw they were still in New York as they passed a break in the buildings and caught a glance of the Statue of Liberty that vanished from site as a solid cement wall and four lanes of traffic surrounded them again.

Andrew then saw Peter's eyes flash to the rearview mirrors then he cursed and pushed harder on the gas trying to go faster.

Andrew was about to ask what was going on, but was cut off as a black car beside then rammed into them.

Andrew gasped as the right side of their car made connect with the cement wall.

Grace screamed again and Andrew tightened his arm around Grace as best as he could as the car bounced back off the wall.

As soon the car left the wall, Peter fought to get farther away, but the fight didn't last long as the Mercedes hit them again. Orange sparks jumped in the air as Peter's Camry made contact with the cement wall once again.

"Come on," Peter yelled as he tried to push the black car away with his, but it was of no use; they were stuck.

The next thing Andrew heard was the sound of an automatic rifle firing.

Andrew's heart stopped when a yelp passed Peter's lips and his hands left the steering wheel and the upper part of his body crumbled a crossed the front seat leaving his foot on the gas pedal.

Adrenaline fueled Andrew's body and any trace of pain caused by his wounds disappeared as the Mercedes then pulled a few inched away from Peter's car letting it drift away from the cement wall, but they were still close enough to keep the car straight.

In a swift motion Andrew set Grace beside him and he lunged for the staring wheel.

Andrew gasped as his stomach collided with the back of the front seat. His legs were still in back part of the car while his chest and arms were in the front seat; it was difficult, but Andrew was able to control the car.

Andrew wanted to check on Peter, but know he couldn't at the time and then the sound someone yelling his name made him look toward his enemy.

Looking to the black Mercedes Andrew saw one of gun men pointing his gun directly him.

"I do believe you said we could have the girl if we caught you!" The driver said smiling at Andrew.

Andrew ignored the man he knew he was just trying to get to him.

"Why don't you give up? You're just going to die in the end," Eiji continued.

Andrew shook his head trying to clear his thoughts he didn't have time to waste with the man he needed to get away why he still could.

Andrew started looking around for a way to escape and spotted the end of the wall and an intersection several feet in front of them.

The lights were yellow, but soon they would turn red and traffic would be moving horizontal to them and if he could make a right turn when that happen they might have a chance in escaping.

The sound of a gun cocking let Andrew know that there wasn't a lot of time left before he got blown away; he needed to stall for a few seconds.

"Hey, Asian dudes," Andrew called getting everyone attention in the car.

Taking a few deep breaths to stall, Andrew smiled.

"Start taking notes and here's the first thing to make note of."

The stoplights were red and the traffic moving; this was it.

"If you wanted the girl, you have to catch me."

As soon as Andrew finished his sentence the sound of car horns was heard, and Eiji who hadn't been paying attention to the traffic looked out the window on his side and saw a black SUV heading straight toward them.

Andrew turned the wheel as hard as he could while he heard Eiji shouted.

"Now, Jun, now!"

The sound of screeching tires, cars collided, brake glass, crunching metal and the sound of a single gunshot was all that filled the air.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry about any mistakes.

* * *

><p>Andrew was prepared to get shot again, but what he wasn't planed for was Peter (who he thought to be unconscious) to sat up at the last second and fire his gun at the man whose name he guessed was Jun.<p>

Andrew didn't know if Peter's shot killed the man, but it sure scared the holy tar out of him and Grace who was curled up in a ball in the backseat.

"Woo! Did you see that?" Peter asked rather excited as he pulled himself into the passenger's seat, letting his feet off the gas.

"Did you? Talk about an adrenaline rush. "Peter said as the car started to slow down.

Andrew (who was still laying a crossed the back of the front seat) looked over that the Rookie.

"What?" Andrew asked in disbelief as he pulled the rest of his body over the seat and into the driver's, putting his foot on the gas Andrew put as much distance he could between them and the intersection that was in total chaos.

Andrew was high on adrenaline and with the surprise he got from Peter was enough for him to last at least a few minutes before going into zombie mode.

"My shot, did you see?" Peter said repeating himself.

"No," Andrew answered turning into an alley that would lead to another road. "Did you get him?" Andrew asked checking the rearview mirror to see if the where being followed.

"It's wasn't a kill shot, but yes I did," Peter answered proudly.

"Are they still following us?" came a voice from the back seat.

Both men looked back at Grace who was starting to peak her head above the back seat.

"I don't think so Grace," Andrew said as he glanced in the mirror again and still didn't see any cars following them.

"Grace! That's your name," Peter said turning in his seat to look back at the frightened child.

Grace nodded her head

Andrew gasped and pushed hard on the brakes as he felt a sudden burst of pain in his side, he just ran out of time.

Peter and Grace lurched forward as the car came to a sudden stop.

"Andrew what wrong?" Peter asked turning his full attention to his partner whose knuckles were turning white as he clutched the steering wheel.

"The pain…is...too…much." Andrew said clapping his eyes shut and then leaned forward and rested his head on the steering wheel.

"I need you to…drive us back to my place…and get…dad..." Andrew said taking deep breaths as black spot took over his vision, "He should be able to…help."

The last thing Andrew heard was Grace screaming his nickname and Peter saying something he couldn't understand before his vision want into complete darkness.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Being a dad of three girls and two son was one of life greatest gifts for Benjamin Williams, sure there was time when his daughters were growing up when he thought they hated him and then there was times when he thought he was going to kill his sons for going out and getting their ears pierced on a dare, but when they were toddlers he prepared himself for things like that.

What he wasn't prepared for was when his youngest daughter came to their house crying her heart out saying his son-in-law "Andrew" had cheated on her. Molly said there had to be some mistake, but when Emily showed them a picture messages she received from someone, showing Andrew standing in the hallway talking to some woman whose face was pointing away from the camera.

Emily said they had been fighting lately so she try calling his office first and asked for him, but they said he left earlier and that they didn't know where he was, but they did get a call from some hotel about his car.

Between sobs Emily said she had tried to call him, but he didn't answer and then she told them about Andrew not coming home till late at night, lately and when she asked him why, he would say he was working on a case and sometimes he would get calls late at night and when she would ask him about them, but he would just shrug his shoulders and say it was an old friend who lived in LA.

After that Molly had wrapped her arms around their daughter and ordered Benjamin to teach Andrew a lesson about being a man, but he didn't need it to be an order. He was already out the door to confront his no good son-in-law when he got home.

But Benjamin wasn't prepared for what he saw when lights from a blue Camry pulled into the driveway.

It wasn't that the car looked like it had been use as a piece of sand paper or the back window had been busted out that scared him. No, what scared him was the sight of his blood covered, unconscious son-in-law being half drug, half carried by his young detective partner, with his granddaughter who had blood smeared a crossed her dress, arms, and face in tow.

"Papa! Andy's hurt," Grace yelled as she ran toward her grandpa who she hadn't seen in little over a year.

Her grandpa swooped her up in his two strong arms and gave her a big hug.

"You got to help him," Grace said as she pulled away from his chest to look him in the face.

Walking fast, practically running Benjamin shifted Grace so he could hold her with one arm and help the boy whose name he was pretty sure was Peter with Andrew.

"What happen?" Benjamin asked as he wrapped Andrew's other arm around his shoulder, why Grace tightened her grip on his neck.

"I don't know he passed out before he could tell me and I couldn't get anything from Grace after that," Peter answered as they made their way toward Andrew's house.

"And you didn't take him to the hospital?" Benjamin said furious at the person who had hurt his son.

"I did, but whoever did this was waiting for us when we arrived and did that to my car," Peter answered motioning toward his car.

As they enter the house Benjamin sat Grace down on the floor.

"Where should we put him?" Peter asked as they moved farther into the house.

"The kitchen table, I need to look at his injuries," Benjamin answered as they moved toward the kitchen.

"Get me some towels and the first aid kit out of the bathroom," Benjamin told Peter as they finished laying Andrew out on the table.

As Peter left to get the supplies Ben turned around and found his granddaughter watching her uncle's still body.

"Are you hurt Grace?" Ben asked as he crouched down to be eye level with the girl

Grace shook her head. "No, Andy protected me."

Benjamin sighed in relief then asked the question he wanted to know the most.

"What are you doing back?"

Grace took her eyes off Andrew and looked at her papa.

"Mommy left step-Stan, She and Danno was going to came back to New Jersey and start over, but…Danno never came to the airport the night our plane left." A tear rolled down one of Grace's dirty cheeks.

"When we got on the plane Mommy said Daddy wasn't coming and that he didn't love us anymore."

Tears were now spilling freely down Grace's cheeks.

"But I know that wasn't true because as the plane was pulling out, I saw Danno in the window of the airport watching us leave and he was crying because he missed us."

Ben wrapped his arms around Grace and pulled her into a hug as she cried.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright. Danny will come back soon," Ben said trying to assure the child.

"No he won't," Grace stated pushing away from her Grandpa's.

"Uncle Steve's in trouble and Danno won't leave till he safe, but I think Danno's in trouble himself now, that's why I called Andy; Mommy had a weird message on her phone from some man saying she couldn't do her job right and now he had to finish it for her and that she should tell me that Danno did love me."

Ben's face paled. Danny was in trouble and Rachel had something to do with it.

"Grace where is Rachel?"

Grace wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"The bad man got her. I'm not sure what happened, but I heard weird noises and then Andy came running into my room at the hotel and told me to climb out the window. We tried to escape down the fire escape, but the bad guys chased us and that when Andy got hurt but he still protected me by jumping of the escape in to a garbage truck."

Grace stopped and looked at her uncle as Ben did the same.

What Grace was telling Ben answered a lot of his question Andrew's absence for that day; Andrew wasn't cheating on his wife he was fighting to keep his niece safe.

"I got the first aid kit, towels, and I also got the bottle of alcohol they had," Peter said as he returned and set the supplies down.

Ben stood and walked over to his son and looked at his pale face.

Ben had been a firefighter over forty years. He knew some things about medical treatment, but he wasn't sure what he could do for Andrew and he didn't want Grace to see.

Turning back to Grace, Ben notice she had a pick backpack on.

"Grace, do you have any clothes in your back pack?" Ben asked coming up with a quick plan.

Grace thought for a moment, and then nodded her head.

"I have a blue sundress."

"While I take care of Andrew how about you get cleaned up. Emily and Andrew have a new bath tub and you can play in the water as long as you want."

"But I want to help with Andy."

Ben mentally sighed.

"Grace I know you want to be here for Andy, but I think it would be best if you got cleaned up, so you can be there for him when he wakes up."

Grace wasn't dumb; she knew her Grandpa wanted her to leave so she wouldn't see what he had to do to Andy.

Grace sighed. She didn't protest and just went along for her grandpa's sake.

"Can I have a bubble bath?"

"Sure you can…do you want me to run the water for you?" Ben asked.

"No you take care of Andy; I can get myself cleaned up," Grace said walking in the direction that Peter came from.

"And papa don't worry; I won't come out till your done helping Andy."

Ben frowned, how did she know he didn't want her there.

"See you in a little while," Grace said as she walked into her Uncle's bedroom and toward the king size bathroom.

Turning back to Andrew, Benjamin took a deep breath placed and his hand on Andrew's brow.

"Peter, start a pot of water for me on the stove," Ben said as he reach for Andrew's shirt and start to remove it.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for their reviews they mean the world to me. ;)

I'm sure in real life people who get shot and then get drug through a knothole backward would take days/weeks to wake up (that's if they live), but unfortunately/fortunately (all depends how you look at it) Andrew doesn't have a weeks to sleep. So yeah a few things are going to be unrealistic…correction the time dealing with Andrew waking up and moving around is unrealistic…

Oh! And I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. I'm just winging it.

* * *

><p>"Peter, start a pot of water for me on the stove," Ben said as he reach for Andrew's shirt and started to remove it.<p>

"How bad is it?" Peter asked, concerned as he turned on the burner for the water.

"I'm not sure just yet, but I need more light," Ben answered as he took out his pocket knife out of his back pocket and cut away some of Andrew's shirt, showing bloody bandages around his stomach and shoulder.

Ben didn't hesitate to cut away the bloody bandages that covered Andrew's side, ignoring the whimpers that passed Andrew's lips as he pulled the cloth away and exposed the skin.

Andrew's side looked bad; the skin around the entrance of the wound was red, and jagged, and all together painful.

Ben took a deep breath then reached for the first aid kit.

"Can you get me a lamp out of the front room for me?" Ben asked as he started rummaging through the kit seeing what he had to work with.

"Sure," Pete said walking toward the front room and returning a few seconds later carrying a sunlight simulator floor lamp.

"Do you know anything of what happened out there?" Ben asked lining up a few ideas he was going to need.

Peter sighed then started to explain to Ben what he knew about the night's event as he plugged in the lamp. "We were chased a few blocks before I got burned by a bullet and fell and whacked my head petty hard."

Peter frowned as he moved over to the table and angles the lamp over Andrew's head so it would shine over Andrew upper half so Ben could have more light.

"I woke up just in time to see Andrew laying across the car seat, driving, and then I heard the driver in the other car give the order for someone to shoot Andrew. I was able to sit up and fire off my gun in time. To make a long story short we ended up getting away and Andrew took a few alleys made sure we lost the guys, and then he stopped the car and passed out."

Peter examined Andrew. "Maybe I should have taken him back to the hospital…"

"You did what you thought was best," Ben said as he walked to the kitchen counter and pulled out a stainless steel bowl and took it back to the table and set it in a chair on his right.

"The water should be ready," Ben said as he put on a pair of latex glove and started pouring alcohol over a small towel Peter had gotten for him earlier.

Peter nodded his head and got the hot water and set it in the chair on Ben's left.

"Okay, Pete I need to sterilize the wound and I need you to hold Andrew down just in case he still has the energy to fight us," Ben said setting down the bottle of alcohol and tossing him an extra pair of gloves.

Peter took the gloves and put them on, and then looked to Ben.

"I'm not going to lie son; this is going to hurt Andrew as the alcohol burns out any infection that started to develop."

Peter sighed. "Let's get this over with," he said then got into a good position to hold down Andrew.

"You ready?" Ben asked Pete one more time.

Peter placed one of his hands around the center of Andrew's chest and the other one around his lower waist then nodded his head signaling he was ready.

A few whimpers escaped Andrew's lips as Ben whipped away around the entrances of the wound making sure all dirt, and blood was away.

"Hold him; I have to clean out the inside of the wound," Ben said as he picked up the bottle of alcohol and poured some into the wound.

Right when the cool liquid made contact with the Andrew's inside, a yell left Andrew's throat and his body started thrashing against Peter's hold.

"You still have him?" Ben asked as he poured more alcohol into the wound and let it do its job cleaning out the wound.

"Yeah," Peter stated loud enough to be heard over the pain filled cries leaving Andrew's mouth.

"Good," Ben said as he grabbed a pair of tweezers from the things he laid out. "Peter, I need to get the bullet out of Andrew's side, and then I have to cut away the dead and infected flesh away from the wound. I need you to focus on holding down his midsection why I do so." Ben drenched the tweezers and a knife in and alcohol.

Peter didn't answer as he moved his arms so he could get a better hold of Andrew.

"Stop. Please stop already," Andrew pleaded as Ben started dig for the bullet.

"_I should have gotten something to stick in his mouth," _Ben thought to himself mentally kicking himself for forgetting something like that.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Andrew clutched his teeth together as his nervous system screamed in pain causing his body to involuntarily jerk and thrash around.

He just wanted the pain to stop, but it didn't seem to matter how much he begged or pleaded, whoever was casing the pain wouldn't listen.

With a good tug Ben was able to remove the bullet, he then drop the bloody tweezers and bullet onto the stainless steal bowl on his right.

"Were almost done Andrew; we're almost done," Ben said he closed his eyes took a deep breath, and then reopened his eyes and started to cut away the dead flesh from the cavity of the wound.

Andrew didn't know what was going on as another scream ripped from his throat and a new wave of intense pain washed over him again as somebody dug into him mercilessly.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Grace snuggled herself into uncle's dark blue housecoat wrapped her arms around her knees and curled herself into a ball, she had taken a bath, but it didn't last.

Grace covered her ears when she heard her uncle scream in pain, huddling into the far side of the king-sized tub, Grace started humming a lullaby to herself that her mom and dad used to sing to her when they were still together.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

It was finally over, Andrew thought as he felt two strong arms left him into a sitting position while another pair gently wrapped what he guessed to be bandages around his waist, after the bandages were secured, Andrew felt the second pair of hands move to his shoulder and start to cut something away.

"How bad does it look?" Ben asked as he held Andrew in a sitting position why Peter checked Andrew's shoulder wound.

"It's a through and through by the looks of it, and it also looks like he tried to sew it shut earlier," Pete answered as he removed the old bandages.

"Here trade places with me so I can see what we're dealing with…"

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Grace perked up the moment she heard footsteps coming toward the bathroom.

Climbing out of the tub Grace removed the housecoat and reveled a light blue sundress she had on under it.

Leaving the housecoat where it fell Grace then reached for her backpack and headed for the door.

As Grace opened the bathroom door, she found her grandpa getting ready to knock.

"How is Andy? Is he going to be okay? Can I see him?" Grace asked as her grandpa bent down and picked her up.

"Andy's asleep right now, but you can see him." Ben said as he turned and headed back to the front room.

As Ben and Grace entered the front room they found Peter sitting next to Andrew.

Looking up Peter spotted them nodded his head then stood and went back to the kitchen leaving Ben and Grace with Andrew.

Grace slipped herself from and grandpa's arms and approached the couch cautiously.

"It's okay Grace; he's not going to wake up over the sound of footsteps," Ben said, walking over to the leather rocking chair that faced the couch and sitting down.

Grace looked to her grandpa then walked to the head of the couch where Andrew's head was laying.

"He's cold," Grace stated as she stroked Andrew's cheek taking in the gray color of his face. She couldn't see the rest of his body due to a white and green checkered quilt that covered him.

Ben sighed and got up from his seat and went and sat on the edge of the couch next to Andrew; reaching under the quilt Ben gently pulled Andrew's hand out from under it and checked his pulse, it was slow.

"Is there anything we can do papa?" Grace asked staring at her grandpa.

Sighing Ben then started rubbing Andrew's hand.

"All I can think of right now is to keep him warm and comfortable; the rest is up to him," Ben answered, motioning toward Andrew with his head. "But we can try to feed him something," Ben said when he saw a frown take its place on Grace's face, but it changed quickly into a smile.

"We can see if there's any chicken noodle soup and feed Andy the broth," Grace said liking the idea of being able to do something to help.

Ben smiled. "If you want, you can stay here and talk to him while I get the broth ready."

Grace nodded her head, and then watched her grandpa set Andrew's hand back down then get up and head for the kitchen.

Taking her grandpa's spot by Andrew, Grace picked up Andrew's hand and started rubbing it like her grandpa did.

Grace wanted to talk to Andy and encourage him to wake up, but she ready didn't know what to say so she just sat there.

A few minutes later Ben came back with two bowls one was the broth and a medicine dropper and the second bowl was noodles from the soup.

"Peter thought you might want the noodles," Ben said handing Grace the bowl.

Grace accepted the bowl with a nod, and then moved back to the floor by Andrew's head.

"Do you think I could try feeding him later?" Grace asked watching her Grandpa take his spot on the couch.

"I don't see why not," Ben said as he sucked up some of the broth into the medicine dropper. "We need to feed Andrew a little every two hours and right now it's…" Ben looked glanced around the room for a clock.

"Its two-thirty am on Saturday morning," Peter answered as he joined them in the front room with two mugs of coffee.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Hawaii

Danny didn't know how long he had been staring at the ceiling wondering about Steve, Grace, and Rachel till he looked around the room and spotted a clock on the far side of the room that read two in the afternoon.

Deciding it was time to get up Danny started to look for the bathroom to see if he could make himself look at least somewhat human.

After finding the bathroom Danny discovered Kamekona left a pair of clean clothes for him on the sink.

After getting out of the shower, Danny got half way dressed then wrapped clean bandages around his waist to keep the healing bullets wounds protected. Once done Danny debated rather to put on the dirty white t-shirt he had on before or the oversize blue shirt that had Kamekona's head on it advertizing his shaved ice shack, after getting a whiff of the white tee, Danny decided wearing Kamekona's head wouldn't be that bad.

After putting on the shirt, Danny made his way to the kitchen and found his left over breakfast.

Throwing away the eggs Danny reheated the bacon and mad a bacon sandwich. After he finished the sandwich Danny decided to see what time it was.

"Three-thirty pm. What time is that native going to be back?" Danny moaned going back to the front room.

Flipping on the TV Danny started surfing through the channels till he found nothing to watch and just turned the TV back off and stared the black screen wishing he knew what was going on.

Danny decided he must have dosed off as he woke to the sound of Kamekona coming through the front door.

"Hey, Haole, I have good news," Kamekona shouted.

Danny jumped off the couch hoping he had news about his girls.

"I have fried chicken and I even left a few breasts for you," The native said as he entered the front room and handed the tub to Danny.

Danny scrunched his eyebrows together and stared at the man.

"Chicken…" Danny said staring in the tub disappointed.

"Yup, extra crispy…" Kamekona said with a big goofy grin cross his face.

"Did find anything about my girls?" Danny asked taking a deep breath.

Kamekona frowned, which made Danny concerned.

"What, did something happen?" Danny asked with concern still written all over his face, as Kamekona walked passed him toward the couch.

"You might want to sit down first," Kamekona said rubbing his hands together as he sat down on the couch.

"I've been here all day doing nothing. I don't want to sit down I want to know where my daughter and wife are, and then I want to find Steve," Danny stated sitting the tub of chicken down on the coffee table.

Kamekona rubbed the back of his head. "Okay Haole, have it your away, but I warned you, sitting is a good idea."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Thanks to the bullets that found their way to your stomach, you ended up with a fever, nothing to bad, but …"

"No offense, but please skip the parts about me and anything unimportant..." Danny said cutting Kamekona off.

Sighing Kamekona nodded his head and started over.

"I had my people watching Rachel and Grace's door at their hotel in New York through the security cameras…nothing had happened…until yesterday."

Kamekona stopped to see Danny reaction to the news, but all he did was nodded his head and waited for him to continue.

"Rachel left her hotel room for a few minutes nothing big, but while she was gone some man from one of the rooms down the hall came by and left her some flowers. My people wouldn't have thought anything about it, but on his way back to his room he hid his face from the camera, they knew something was up. So two of my people booked the room across from him where they could keep a better eye on him just in case he tried anything. After Rachel came back she took the flowers in the room and nothing happened for about an hour till Andrew your old partner or should I say your bother-in-law showed up."

"Andrew?" Danny cocked his head to one side. "How do you know it was him?" Danny asked wondering what Andrew had to do with anything.

Kamekona smiled. "I thought you said to leave out anything unimportant."

Danny snorted as Kamekona continued.

"There must have been a bug in the flowers or something because a few hours later three men came out of the room my people watching and stood outside Rachel's door while two more left the hotel and from the camera's in the alley there was a sixth one was outside one a fire escape waiting for something."

Danny's face was etched in concern.

"He didn't have to wait long. The three men put on black ski masks and busted through the door before you could say "what"…My people didn't have time to really put a plan together so they broken into the room the men came from and took anything that looked important or useful. After bugging a few bags they made a beeline for their room to see what they found." Kamekona frowned. "They were able to identify the men…they worked for Wo Fat."

Kamekona was right; Danny thought he should have sat down.

"What happened?" Danny asked as he plopped down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

"They got Rachel," The native answered.

"And Grace?" Danny asked looking at Kamekona.

"Andrew was able to save her."

Danny released a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

"From the looks of it from the cameras in the alley he and Grace climbed out the window onto the fire escape, they were chased, and Andrew was able to kill one of the man who was waiting for them…Andrew took two bullets before getting boxed in, he ended up jumping off the escape and into a garbage trunk below with Grace and got away."

"My people worked a little magic, while one of them tracked Andrew… till he disappeared somewhere near the Hudson and the other two found Andrew's car and hid it, and then they followed Wo Fat's people the rest of the afternoon. There was another little 'run-in', but it not that important…"

Kamekona studied Danny for a moment, Danny was clearly disturbed by the discovery of his ex-wife's kidnapping and Kamekona didn't blame him.

"Hey! Just think if I was charging you, you would be paying for an SUV," Kamekona said lightly hitting Danny arm trying to joke around.

Danny stood up and handed for his room.

"Hey where you going Haole you haven't eaten your chicken."

"You can eat it; I'm not hungry," Danny called back as he shut his door behind him.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

New Jersey

The world was a blur as Andrew opened his eyes; blinking a few times Andrew tried to clear his vision, but had no luck, raising his hand to rub his eyes a sharp pain zapped through Andrew's right shoulder.

Gasping, Andrew lowered his arm back to his side and reached to his shoulder with his other hand and gently rubbed it trying to remember what happened.

A few seconds passed and Andrew moaned when he couldn't remember. That's when he heard someone sighed.

Tensing, Andrew listened as he heard someone get out of what he guessed a leather chair and walk toward him and sit down beside him and start dabbing his forehand with something cool as he started talking.

Andrew didn't really understand the man, but he was sure he heard his voice before, and then the man said the name Grace.

The word alone was enough to cut through the fog that was clouding Andrew's mind and let the memories came flooding back like a waterfall, the phone call from Grace and the voice message on Rachel's phone, everything including the person who was talking to him.

"Ben…is that you?" Andrew asked as his voice came out as a whisper. "Grace, where's Grace?"

Andrew slowly opened his eyes and took in the blurred image of an older vision of Danny.

"She with Peter. They're both safe, son and we're at your house. You can rest," Ben said as he wiped the sweat off of Andrew's brow.

Andrew shook his head, "No I need…."

"To rest Andrew; you need to rest," Ben said cutting him off. "You're hurt really bad and you need all the rest you can get."

Andrew tossed his head from one side to the other, fighting off the darkness that was trying to calm him. "How long have I've been out?"

"Not long enough. Sleep. Grace and Peter explained everything to me, but we need to talk and I want you to be alert."

Andrew took a deep breath and relaxed his body. He knew Ben was right, but he didn't want to waste time on himself. Whoever was chasing them could show up, take Grace, and kill the rest of them at any given moment.

"What time is it?" Andrew mumbled as he started losing the fight to stay wake.

"It's Monday, six o'clock in the morning," Ben answered.

"Don't..." Andrew couldn't finish his sentence as sleep won its fight against him and rendered him to the darkness.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Do you think he'll wake up again papa?" Grace asked, sitting on the floor next to the couch by Andrew's head again.

"I don't think so Grace. Andrew's body has been through a lot and it needs time to heal," Ben said answering his granddaughter's question.

Grace signed and propped her chin into her hands as she watched her sleeping uncle. She wanted him to wake up so bad she would do anything.

Then Grace came up with an idea that might encourage Andrew to wake up.

Scooting closer to Andrew's ear Grace started whispering.

"_Andrew, Andrew it's time to wake up."_

_Stretching Andrew opened his eyes then squinted as the sun blinded him._

"_What time it is? Andrew asked rubbing his eyes then blinked a few times adjust his eyes to the sun that was setting over the ocean._

"_Sun, ocean, what in the…"_

_Andrew sat up straight and looked around, he was sitting in wooden chair on a private beach in someone back yard with the smell of smoke and hamburgers filled the open air. _

"_Andy came play with us," Grace called from her spot on the beach._

_Grace was knees in the sand building a sandcastle with her dad and some guy that looked like he belonged on the cover of some magazine. _

"_Yeah, come on Andy have some fun," the man shouted calling him by the nickname Grace had given him._

_Andrew was about to say no, but someone placed their hand on his shoulder. _

_Looking behind him, Andrew saw a woman with dirty blond hair at reached past her shoulders with eyes that were a light blue shade. She was wearing a green sun dress that had a white flower pattern and white flip flops to match._

"_Go on have some fun," she said encouraging him to go._

"_Emily..." Andrew said reaching up and taking his wife's hand._

_Emily smiled _

"_I'm sorry…will you forgive me?" Andrew asked as his wife helped him to his feet._

"_I' understand, but their waiting for you," Emily said as she gave him a playful push toward the small group._

_"They're waiting for you," she called to her husband who was walking toward the group, but still watched her._

_When he turned around Andrew saw the image had changed instead of Grace, Danny, and the other guy on the beach building a sandcastle, now everything was black and Grace stood in front of him._

_"Come on Andy you can do it," Grace said smiling at him._

_"Grace," Andrew said, as he reached for his niece, but then she started to disappear. _

_"Grace where are you?" Andrew called as he spun around looking for her._

_"I'm right here Andy," came Grace's voice._

_Spinning to his left Andrew saw a small ray of sun light and Grace calling for him._

_"Come on Andy we need to go to Hawaii now. Danno and Uncle Steve needs our help," Grace begged._

_"They need you; I need you."_

_An image of Grace's face flashed in front of Andrew as he walked toward the light._

_"Danno needs you."_

_An image of the last time Andrew saw Danny flashed in front of him._

_"Uncle Steve needs you."_

_The image on the man on the beach with a pleading look on his face flashed in front of him._

_"Please wake up Andy," Grace begged as her voice faded along with the ray of sun._

_"Hold on Grace, I'm coming," Andrew shouted as he broke into a run toward the sunlight._

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Grace sat back and watched her uncle toss his head back and forth like he was having a dream.

"Here, Grace, move and let me see your uncle," Ben said thinking something was wrong.

Moving out of the way, Grace bit her bottom lip and looked at Peter who was standing behind the couch watching Ben.

"Is Andy going to be okay?" Grace asked hoping she didn't do anything to harm her uncle.

Ben and Pete shared a glace before Ben cleared his throat.

"I don't think anything's wrong. I think Andy just having a nightma…"

Before Ben could finish his sentence, Andrew's eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p>Author's Note. I was hoping to leave New Jersey in this chapter, but things did work out…sigh…I hope to be able to have the 5-0 team in the next chapter. (No promise)<p>

Until next time \ (^-^)/


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note, I wanted to post this chapter before the season premiere of Hawaii 5-0 (which was "AMAZING" \(^0^)/ ) clearly that didn't happen and I also want to say sorry I wasn't able to get the 5-0 team in this chapter…forgive me T^T.

Oh! This is the last chapter with Ben and Peter in it for a while.

"Little character info" If Steve, Danny, and Andrew were in a line up tallest to shortest Steve would be first, Andrew second, and Danny third turning red out of embarrassment (and angry) as Andrew tells Steve the reason why (my version) Danny hates pineapples.

* * *

><p>"Will you just listen to me and stay put." Ben said as he held down his son-in-law on the couch.<p>

"Dad seriously let me up." Andrew said as his try to remove his father-in-law's hands from his bare chest. "I just said I want to go to my room and change into clean pants and a fresh shirt."

"Fresh shirt my foot, you're going to stay here or go to the hospital where you belong." Ben said narrowing his eyes.

"Pete well you help me out here?" Andrew asked turning his attention to his partner and niece who were standing by the rocking chair.

"Sorry man, but I'm staying out of this." Peter said as Grace nodded her head in agreement.

Andrew sighed then looked back at Ben who showed no sign of letting him up.

"Fine you win I'll stay on the couch." Andrew announced as he stopped fight Ben.

Ben sat back and sighed.

"But it doesn't mean I won't sit up." Andrew added at the last second.

Ben shook his head.

"Come on my bandages needs to be changed anyway so what the big deal?" Andrew pointed out.

"I have to give you that one, but after that you're going to lay right back down." Ben stated as he stood and walked toward the kitchen where he left the first aid kit.

Andrew smirked at his victory, and then frowned when he realized he would needed help to sit up.

"Uh! Pete can you give me a hand?" Andrew asked hoping he would help this time.

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Peter questioned as he walked up next to Andrew.

"No, but I can't just lay around forever." Andrew replied.

Peter sighed then slide one of his hands under Andrew's back and took Andrew's good hand with the other one; Andrew bit back a wince as Peter gently pulled him into a sitting position.

"Hey Grace can you get me one of those Ibuprofens from your backpack?" Andrew asked as Peter helped him slide his feet onto the floor so he could sit correctly.

"But...What about last time?" Grace asked recalling how Andrew reacted the last time she gave him the pills.

"Don't worry one won't hurt me." Andrew said, assuring her that he would be fine this time.

Grace was hesitant, but did what her uncle asked and retrieved her backpack and gave him the pain med.

"Thanks sweetie." Andrew said as he swallowed the pill dry and Ben returned with the first aid kit.

"Peter I know we've been asking a lot of you, but can you please take Grace to the other room while I change Andrew's bandages and then talk to his head bone." Ben said as he plopped the kit on the couch next to Andrew.

"Sure." Peter said stepping away from the couch. "Come on Grace let's see if Andy has any ice cream in his freezer."

Once they left Ben shook his head and sat down beside Andrew and without a word started changing the old bandages.

After a few minutes of silence Andrew decided to break it by wincing as Ben finished wrapping his shoulder.

"Sorry..." Ben said as he secured the fresh bandages to Andrew's shoulder.

Andrew waved it off. "Don't worry about it."

"Emily came by the house the other day…when you got shot." Ben said bring up the subject that he and Andrew needed to get straightened out.

Andrew took a deep breath then let it out as he remembering Emily's phone call he didn't answer.

The message she left him was like an interrogation session. She had asked him who, what, where, when, and why about some picture she received about him and another woman, and that if he didn't call her straight back she wouldn't be there when he came home.

"How bad?" Andrew asked not really wanting to know.

"I got a called from Molly yesterday…she say Emily isn't planning on coming back any time soon."

"She said Emily's been under suspicion for a while that you'd been cheating on her, something to do with late night phone calls you been receiving. And it was for this reason that I came over here, when Peter was dragging you home" Ben stated with no emotion.

Andrew closed his eyes. "It's not what you think…"

"Then would you care to share." Ben said as anger seep into his voice as he started working on Andrew's side.

Andrew ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

"I'm not sure about the picture Emily received, but the only woman I've talked to lately was Rachel at her hotel and some suspects or victims on a case I've been working on. And the late phone calls I been receiving are from an old friend from LA who asked me to keep an eye out for gang activated in this area." Andrew explained as Ben stopped what he was doing and gave his full attention to what Andrew was saying,

"My old friend works with NCIS and they been watching a gang called the Yakuza. The gang is mostly active in Hawaii and some parts of the west coast, but recently they decided to move to New York now and…" Andrew fell silence.

"Why the big secret? You could have told Emily that." Ben questioned trying to keep Andrew talking.

Andrew shook his head, "I don't know they just told me to keep an eye out and not to tell anyone including my wife, which means you can't tell anyone either."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Andrew leaned his head against the back of the couch once Ben was finished wrapping his side.

"How do you feel Andy?" Grace asked walking up to her uncle carrying two bowls of chocolate chip ice cream.

Andrew raised his head and smiled as Grace sat beside him on the couch.

"Isn't it a little late for ice cream?" Andrew asked as Grace handed him a bowl.

"Nope it's only six," Grace grinned "and we need figure out what our next move is to find Danno, mommy, and help Uncle Steve."

"Next move?" Peter asked a bit confused.

Grace bobbled her head side to side. "Well me and Andy's next move."

Ben arched his eye brows, while Andrew glanced at Grace as he took a bit of the ice cream Grace gave him.

"When did you start acting so…adult?" Ben asked being sarcastic.

"She been like that since I first saw her Friday." Andrew smirked.

"Yeah a little too adult." Peter said piping in.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Andrew asked.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Back when I found you, she…" Peter pointed at Grace. "Held me at gun point."

Both Andrew's and Ben's mouths dropped open and jerked their heads toward Grace who looked at them innocently.

"What? I didn't know who he was and I didn't know if he would tell me so I thought he might talk under fear of death."

"Fear of death!" Andrew and Ben said at the same time.

Grace nodded her head.

"Grace, where did you come up with such an idea?" Ben asked concerned.

"Danny is going to kill me." Andrew mumbled under his breath.

"I heard Danno arguing with Uncle Steve over the phone once; it was something about Uncle Steve hanging a man off a roof trying to get him to talk under fear of death."

All three of the men were now staring at Grace.

"I think I need to have a talking with this Uncle Steve." Ben said shaking his head.

"You can write him a letter and I'll take it to him." Andrew suggested.

"We're getting off the subject." Grace stated.

"So what are we going to do Andy?" Grace asked looking at her uncle with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

Andrew sighed then started to ponder their situation and come up with a plain.

Andrew looked from Ben to Peter. "Well this is your guy's chances to run."

"You and Danny are my sons I wouldn't even consider running." Ben stated.

"So Andy what are we going to do next." Peter asked plopping on the couch by Andrew opposite of Grace, there was no way Peter was going to leave his partner in a tight spot.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to need all the help I can get." Andrew said gratefully. "I know it's a dumb move, but I'm going to Hawaii…and I'm taking Grace with me."

Andrew told everyone his plan about getting fake IDs for him and Grace posing as father and daughter just in case the airport was being watched, fly down to Hawaii see if he couldn't get in contact with anyone who know anything about Danny or Steve and find out what was going on.

"I don't like it." Ben confessed "Taking Grace with you and what about Emily?"

Andrew nodded his head, "I know, but I don't want to let Grace out of my sight and as for Emily…I don't want her to get involved." He admitted running his hand through his hair.

"So what are you going to do? Let her think the lie she was fed was the truth." Peter asked.

"Andrew this will end badly with Emily if you keep something like this from her." Ben pointed out, clearly concerned about the outcome.

"I know Dad. I don't like it either, but what if I do tell Emily and these guys who are after Grace find her and she tries to keep our location a secret from them…these guys are good and they will be able to tell if she lying." Andrew shook the thought of what could happen out of his head "There's no telling what could happen to her, but if I don't tell her she won't know anything and that will keep her safe."

Ben sighed he could see Andrew reasoning, but Emily was still a Williams and once a Williams got something in their heads it wasn't easy to convince them of anything else.

"Dad I've been married to Emily for five years. I know how hard head the Williams family can be, but keeping my loved ones safe is my top priority. So please, while I'm gone try to talk to Emily and see if she won't have an open mind when I get back and explain everything to her." Andrew pleaded.

Ben shook his head in disapproval, but agreed and said he would do his best with Emily.

"What do you want me to do?" Peter asked wanting to know what he could do to help.

"I need you Pete to go to one of my guys on the street who does fake IDS don't worry I'll give you his address later, and tell him Andrew sent you then tell him what you need ok…any questions ?"

"Yeah just one." Peter said.

"And that is?" Andrew asked not really knowing what it would be.

"How will I get there? I don't know if you remember, but my car would not blend anywhere…except maybe a junk yard."

Andrew bit his bottom lip. "That might be a problem."

"Might be." Peter snorted.

"Okay I'll tell you what…I'll let you use my bike in the garage."

"Your bike." Peter said picturing a dinky little mountain bike.

"Yeah the keys are in the nightstand on Emily's side of the bed."

"Keys." Ben and Peter said at the same time.

"Yeah keys." Andrew repeated as Peter bonded off the couch and made a beeline for the garage.

Ben watched Peter leave, why Grace watch her uncle when they heard Peter opened the garage door on the other side of the house and let out a load wow.

"YAMAHA YZF-R6, Sport bike…awesome!"

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

A few minutes later Andrew gave Peter the information he would need for the IDs and told him to get back as soon as possible and with that Peter left.

"So what are we going to do now? Grace asked looking between her Grandpa and Uncle.

"I say we let Andrew get some rest." Ben said eying the injured man.

"I took some painkillers about thirty minutes ago and I can't feel any pain and I probably won't for the next eight to twelve hour so I'm good and we minus as well do something useful…like getting tickets for Hawaii."

"I think the medicine is messing with your head, just because you don't feel pain doesn't mean your body is strong enough to go gallivanting half way round the world." Ben pointed out.

"Papa has a point Andy." Grace said frowning, she had wanted to leave as soon as possible, but she knew her grandpa was right and Andy need to rest.

"What do you want me to do? Just lay around for a few weeks till I'm strong enough, while Danny's out there..." Andrew snapped "I won't get any rest till I know he safe."

"He is my son Andrew; don't you think I'm worried about him too?" Ben demanded as slammed his fist down on the arm of the rocking chair casing Grace to jump at her grandpa's and uncle's sudden outburst. "I already lost Matthew and now I could lose D..."

Ben cut himself off before he finished his sentence, running his hand over his face then let out a sigh.

"I not a doctor Andrew; I only removed the bullet, and did a clean and patch job you need to see a real doctor before you get an infection and…"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go Dad." Andrew said cutting Ben off.

"It's going to be alright Papa." Grace said as she climbed off of the couch and walked over to her grandpa. "Andy's strong and Danno has friend in Hawaii that will help him."

Ben looked into the face of his precious granddaughter and gathering the girl in his arm gave her a hug then looked to Andrew.

"You better rest any chance you get and try not to overdo it."

Andrew nodded his head. "I will."

With a heavy sigh Ben sat Grace back down on the floor then stood. "Alright I guess I need to see about booking you guys a flight." Ben agreed in defeat.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Peter was carrying a yellow envelope as he entered Andrew's house through the garage door, but was scared stiff when her saw a gun pointing at his face.

"Seriously Pete you need to knock before you come in." Andrew stated as he lowered his gun.

Peter placed one hand over his heart and started taking deep breaths as he looking at the man who should have been resting on the couch instead of walking around with a gun.

"What were you thinking," Peter barked composing himself. "Going around pointing that thing at people's faces."

"Did you have any trouble?" Andrew asked changing the subject.

Peter glared at Andrew as they head back toward the front room.

"No I didn't Mr. David N. Wolf." Peter said "By the way does your daughter Katie really need ID? She is only eight."

"Probably not, but I thought it would be handy just in case something comes up and beside I thought she would like one." Andrew smirked as he turned and took the envelope from Peter.

"You're back!" Grace squealed as she spotted Peter entering the front room behind Andrew who plopped on the couch.

"What do you think of Andy clothes?" Grace asked as Ben joined them carrying a black duffel bag.

"What are you wearing?" Peter asked as he realized Andrew wasn't wearing his normal work or casual clothing.

"A navy blue t-shirt and…are those cargo pants where on earth did you get those?" Peter asked arching an eye brow

"Don't ask." Andrew replied as he switched his ID for his fake one.

"Doesn't he look nice?" Grace smiled.

"You guys ready?" Ben asked interrupted the group. "Because its nine-forty-five and unfortunately I was able to book a flight for Hawaii that leave at midnight from Newark Airport and it will take a little while to get there."

"Alright let's get this show on the road." Andrew said get up from the couch.

"Wait how are we going to get to there?" Peter asked.

"Easy, Ben's Truck, there only three seats, but if you want you can follow us on my bike." Andrew answered as he took Grace's hand and headed to the front door.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Once they reached the airport, Ben waited a few minutes before waking Andrew who had fallen asleep a few minutes after they left his house.

"He's going to be okay Papa." Grace said trying to reassure her grandpa when she saw him glancing at the sleeping form of her uncle in the passenger seat.

"I know sweetie." Ben said giving Grace a wary smile.

Every bone in his body was telling him to head for the nearest hospital.

"Andrew we're there." Ben said waking the sleeping man.

Andrew groaned and he shifted around in his seat as he woke up.

"I guess this is our stop." Andrew said looking out of the truck window.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ben asked hoping Andrew would change his mind.

"I'm sure Dad, just take care of Emily while I'm gone." Andrew said as he opened his door to climb out as Peter drove up beside them.

"I drove around the parking lot; there is no sign of anyone following us." Peter stated as he climbed off the bike.

Grace climbed out of the truck on her grandpa's side with her backpack and the duffel bag her grandpa had packed for them back at the house.

"We're all set." Grace notified them as she took her grandpa's hand.

With a nodded from Andrew the small group headed for the entrance of the airport.

Once inside Andrew slipped Grace his badge and told her to tell people it was her uncle and gave his gun to Peter, there was no way he would be able to get it through security unnoticed.

Once Andrew and Grace got their ticket they made their way to meet Ben and Peter by security.

"So this is it." Peter said digging his hands deep within his jean pockets.

"It is." Andrew agreed.

"Don't forget what I said Andrew get as much rest as you can when you get the chance." Ben said reminding Andrew. "And Grace you keep an eye on him okay."

"I will papa." Grace said hugging her grandpa.

"Thank you Peter for all your help we could have gotten this far without you."

"Don't mention it." Peter said as he ruffled the top of Grace's hair. "I hope I can meet you again."

"I hope so too." Grace admitted as she hugged Peter around the waist, when she pulled back Peter crouched down and gave her a proper hug.

"Take care of yourself." Pete whispered in Grace's ear.

"I will if you can try and hold down the fort at Andy's police department." Grace whispered back.

"I am going to do my best." Peter admitted before breaking way from Grace.

. "I try to come back as soon as possible." Andrew promised as he took Grace's hand.

"I'm sure you will." Ben said giving Andrew a pat on the back.

With a final goodbye Andrew and Grace made though security without any trouble and down to the waiting area next to their Gate when the announcer come over the inter com.

"This is the first call for flight 392 for Hawaii you may start boarding now, repeat this is first call for flight 392 for Hawaii you may start boarding thank you."

"That's us." Andrew announced to Grace as he picked up his duffel bag unaware they were being watched.

"_They're getting on the plane." _A man said into a phone as he watched Andrew and Grace making their way onto the plane._ "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on them." _He said before ending his call_._

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Ben and Peter watched from the parking lot as flight 392 took off.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Peter asked Ben referring to Andrew.

"There's one thing I know about Andrew and that's he'll never give up without a fight." Ben answered honestly.

Peter nodded his head.

"Hey Ben."

"Yes."

"Where did Andrew get those pants he was wearing?"

Ben laughed "Don't ask."


	17. Chapter 17

Any mistake are mine.

* * *

><p>Grace was listening to her iPod, as she stared out the window into the darkness of the night waiting for takeoff as Andrew looked around the plane at the people seated throughout their section.<p>

There weren't many people; a few sat here and there. A newlywed couple sat hand in hand talking about their future, why an elder couple sitting near the back reminiscing about their younger days.

For a moment Andrew frowned, would he and Emily be able to do that, sit hand and hand laughing about how dumb they were when they were younger and how much they learned about each other though the years.

After a few minute of wondering about his future, Andrew started looking around the plane again when he realized there was a middle aged businessman sitting next to the elderly couple.

There was nothing wrong with the businessman, but it made Andrew realize there was a good chance that a third party could be seated next to them.

It could be anyone, even one of the people who had chased them. Okay maybe not one of the people who chased him and Grace, due to the accident they had, but still it could be someone dangerous.

That's when Andrew crossed his figure and prayed no one would be sitting with them, but Andrew knew luck wasn't going to be with them when a woman in her late fifties or early sixties entered their section talking nonstop as she followed a stewards down the aisle toward them.

"Keep going, keep going," Andrew encouraged under his breath as the woman got closer. The flight to Hawaii was going to be long and he didn't want to be stuck next to someone like her even if she wasn't a threat.

The steward cast Andrew a sorry glace as he stopped and put the lady's carry on in the compartment above him and Grace.

"I hope you enjoy your flight and a stewardess well be by later to take your order for breakfast which will be severed at six." With that the man nodded his head and left to attend to other passengers.

"Can you believe these people? Making us wait so to eat one of their disgusting meals then expect us to buy our lunch and snacks. I say they should feed us any food we want with the fairs they charge us," the woman said as she sat down and plopped her purse on her lap.

Grace paused her iPod and looked at her Uncle as the woman continued talking.

"Do they want us to spend all our money on our way…" the woman continued till Andrew tried to block her out.

Grace then tugged on her Uncle shoulder needed to ask her him something. Andrew turned to Grace he bent his head down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Do I need to call you daddy since were undercover?"

Andrew thought a moment before he replied to Grace. "You don't have to, but it would be better if you did."

Andrew then wanted to kick himself for not thinking about Grace when he decided to pose as father and daughter.

Grace frowned. "I guess I can call you dad…but what are you going to call me?"

"Katie, and Wolf is our last name," Andrew answered when he realized he hadn't told Grace her fake name.

"Ok, and…dad," Grace said trying to get use to calling someone else dad instead of her real daddy.

Grace sighed she never call her dad, daddy she always called him Danno because it was something special between them so calling her Uncle daddy shouldn't hard, but for some reason it was.

Andrew give Grace a small smile when he picked up what Grace was thinking about. "Don't worry you can call me David and if people ask, just tell them I'm your step dad." Grace smiled she had a step dad before so that wouldn't be hard to do.

"Thank you." Grace said as she reached up and hugged Andy around the neck.

"Oh isn't that sweet."

Andrew and Grace froze, turned and looked to the woman who was the source of the statement.

"Oh don't mind me, but I do have to say you seemed to be a wonderful father, you reminded me of mine, God rest his soul…"

The woman continued to talk and talk, till she finally fell asleep around three.

"Finally, I thought she was never going to stop." Andrew whisper fear the woman would wake up.

"I know." Grace agreed "I didn't think you'd ever be able to get some rest."

"Me," Andrew said pointing toward his chest with his thumb. "What about you, you're the kid you need to rest too."

"Yes, I know, but you need it more." Grace pointed out.

After a few minutes of debating back and forth they decided both of them would sleep.

Andrew didn't really like their decision because he didn't want to let his guard down, just in case someone had gotten on the plane, but that was the only why Grace said she would sleep so that's what they were going to do.

Andrew let out a playful scoff as he leaded his seat back a bit and looked at Grace who was grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah, yeah, you win. Now go to sleep." Andrew said playing around like he was mad.

Grace giggled then curled up in her seat closed her eyes and a few minutes later she was asleep.

Andrew watched Grace for a few minutes before glancing around the airplane again. He still didn't see anyone acting strange, but he couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched.

With a sigh Andrew decided to give it a rest; if someone was on the plane with them they wouldn't be able to do anything till they landed.

Getting himself comfortable for the long flight they had ahead of them Andrew let his eyes drift close and prayed nothing would happen why he was asleep.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Andrew didn't know how long he been asleep, and he'd probably still be asleep if it wasn't for the lady who sat next to them and decided it would be best to open his eyes and see what was going on, but the moment his eyelids cracked open a new found light nearly blinded him.

Moaning, Andrew closed his eyes.

"Well, look who decided to join the land of the living." The woman said as she and Grace watched Andrew start to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"How do you feel David?" Grace asked watching her Uncle carefully.

"What time is it?" Andrew asked blinking his eye to adjust to the light that was flooding in from the windows and lights from the plane.

"Martha said it's around ten and we should be landing around eleven." Grace answered extending her hand toward Andrew to give him something.

"Martha who…?" Andrew questioned as he opened his hand to accept whatever Grace was handing him.

"That would me dear." The woman said given Andrew a small wave.

Looking at his palm Andrew saw Grace had handed him a painkiller.

"It's been over eight hour since you last took one and I thought you would need another one by the time you woke up." Grace admitted.

Before Andrew could say thanks, Martha piped in. "Oh that sweet of you Katie, but what are they for?"

Andrew glared at the woman "None of your business that what." He stated rather coldly

Martha glared back at Andrew "If you're taking drugs and having your step daughter carry them around so you can get to Hawaii then… Why are you even going to Hawaii? I bet you're running from the law aren't you" Martha face started to turn red as she became angry "Where is her mother? Does she know her new husband is a druggy?"

"_How dare she…"_ Andrew thought as he narrowed his eyebrows, this woman was acting like she knew everything and Andrew hated those kind of people.

"How dare you judge me when you don't even know me." Andrew sneered "If you must know we were in an accident I'm still recovering as for Katie's mother…she is no longer with us."

Martha's face paled and she lifted her hand to her month, Andrew knew what the woman was thinking, she thought Katie/Grace's mother was dead.

Technically, Katie's mother didn't exist so Andrew didn't really care what the woman thought, but as for Rachel he hoped she was still alive.

"I haven't been Katie's step dad that long, but I love Katie as if she was my own so I'm taking Katie to her biological father who loves her more than me and can take better care of her…you happy."

"I'm so sorry I…I shou…" Martha stopped talking as tear started to run down her cheeks.

"Oh no." Andrew knew he want to far.

Grace looked at her Uncle with a look that's said, _liar._ Y_ou better make her stop crying and make her happy again._

Andrew knew he needed to say something, but before he could a steward walked up.

"The other passengers have been complaining about some arguing going on," he said.

Andrew opened mouth to talk, unsure what he was going to tell the man, but Martha cut him off.

"No, there is nothing wrong, just go tell that passenger to keep their nose out where it don't belongs." Martha turned to Andrew "Like most of us should do."

The stewarded looked to Andrew then to Martha.

"Are you sure ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

The stewarded nodded his head "All right…we'll be landing soon so if there is anything you need just let one of us know, and we'll see what we can do."

After that the steward left, Andrew, Grace, and Martha settled into an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been so quick to judge." Martha said breaking the silence.

Andrew sighed, while Grace observed. "It's all right. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize; it was my fault." Martha admitted then opened her purse and pulled out a business card. "I run a rent to own business in Honolulu. If you need anything just came by my place and you can rent anything next to nothing."

Andrew bit his bottom lip "I couldn't do that it…"

"Please, it's the least I could do." Martha pleaded.

Andrew was hesitant, but took the carded she was handing toward him.

"Thank you." Andrew said as guilt started to cover him like a blanket.

"Well if you will excuse me, I think I need to stretch my legs before we land." Martha said as she stood and walked off leave Andrew alone with Grace who started to tap her foot against the floor.

Andrew knew Grace was mad by the way she crossed her arms and pushed her eye brow together it was a Williams' family trait, which made Grace look scary for an eight year old and Andrew feel even worse about the dirty trick he pulled.

"Have we learned anything from this?" Grace asked as she continued to tap her foot.

Andrew swallow before he spoke, Danny always made it clear he didn't like people lying to or in front of his daughter.

"It's never good to tell a lie." Andrew answered.

"Good." Grace said as she patted Andrew's cheek. "Remember that and I might not tell Danno when we find him."

Andrew gulped.

Grace then started to stare out the window watching as Hawaii came into view.

Andrew on the other hand popped the pain med he still had in his hand into his mouth, then looked down at the business card in his hand, maybe it would come in handy.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Kono frowned. In the last two days everything seemed to fall part for her.

First when Jenna was working on Steve's phone trying to check his deleted file, but she forgot to plug in her computer so it ended up dying and they had to restart everything and for some reason Jenna's computer was running slower than it should have so it was going to take longer than it should have. Then Monday…Chin came by to give and update about Danny telling them he knew Danny was alive and that it was only a matter of time before they found him.

After that they started talking about Steve, and Chin pulled her to the side and said it would be best if she stopped working with Jenna and Joe so if they did find evidence that would help Steve the DA couldn't say the evidence had been tampered with since she was still under investigation by the IA.

Kono didn't want to stop, but she know Chin was right, so now Kono was sitting alone at Kamekona's shave ice shack staring at her melted grape flavored shaved ice.

"Hey cos', I've seen frowns, but now yours is looking like an anuenue." Kamekona said spotting Kono. "What up?"

"Heard anything about Danny?" Kono asked ignoring everything Kamekona just said.

"You still looking for the Haole?" The native said as he sat down in front of Kono.

"Haven't given up, but Chin's been focued mostly on him. While Jenna and I have been trying to find something to help Steve."

Kamekona started to rub his hands together and looked around making sure no one was watching them, which Kono known was a sign of being nervous.

"Kamekona, what's wrong?" Kono asked concerned.

"I've haven't heard anything about Danny lately, but there has been talk about McGarrett."

Kono's eyes widened. "What talk?"

Kamekona took a deep breath and looked around again. "Normally I would charge you, but it's too important…the word is Hesse visited Steve while he was in solitary, and that he getting ready to make a move on Steve."

Kono bit her bottom lip and looked away from Kamekona trying to think what to do.

"Have you leaked any of this to Chin?" Kono asked turn to face Kamekona.

"No, you're the first person I told because I know you're the only one who can do anything about it." Kamekona said as he slid a folded napkin to her. "Find this man he'll be able to help, and then take him to this address. You're going to have a little trouble getting him to trust you, but you should have help to convince him."

Kono took the napkin, unfolded it and found an address scribble on it along with a torn picture of a man standing in the hallway of some hotel. It looked like he was talking to someone, but the other person had been torn off.

"Who is this?" Kono asked looking to Kamekona.

"His name Andrew he is a friend of Danny, and he's on a flight to Hawaii that should be landing in thirty minutes…find him and you guys will find Danny."

Before Kono could ask anything else, Kamekona stood and told her to have a good day and to come back soon then left.

Kono looked down at the photo, as she tucked the napkin into her pocket. She didn't know who the man was, but if he could help her get her Ohana back together then she would do anything.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Andrew winced as he pulled his duffel bag farther onto his shoulder as he and Grace made their way to the busy lobby of Hawaiian airline.

Andrew had sat far too long and his body was sore, stiff, and in pain for not taking the pain meds sooner.

Spotting a bench through the crowded Andrew took Grace's hand and made his way toward the bench and sat down on the end letting his bag slide off his shoulder and onto the floor beside him.

"Are you okay A…David?" Grace asked as Andrew leaded against the back of the bench and started to take deep breaths.

"Yeah, just a little sore that's all." Andrew said as he started to rub his side. "I'll be fine."

Grace stood next to her uncle and started to look around at the crowd, keeping an eye out for anyone who looked out of place while her uncle was resting.

That's when she spotted him: a man wearing a black trench coat, watching them, he didn't seem to care if Grace saw him.

Concerned, Grace looked around to see if there were any more men and ended up spotting two more dressed like locals, one standing by the vending machine and the other by the exit with a newspaper in his hands acting like he was reading it.

The man in the trench coat saw them too because he stood and started to make his way toward Grace and Andrew, as did the man by the vending machine.

Andrew prayed the Ibuprofens would kick in soon so they could get moving, but Grace tugged on his arm and whispered in his ear. "They're here."

Andrew jerked his head up and looked at Grace who was looking then followed her gaze through the crowd and saw the businessman (aka the guy in the trench coat) that was on the plane with them walking toward him.

"Great…" Andrew mumbled under his breath as he grabbed his bag ignoring his body protesting as he stood, took Grace's hand, and headed for the exit.

"There are two more… one by the exit and the other one was by the snack machine, but he and the trench coat man are going to box us in." Grace said as she spotted the man weaving between people going to cut them off.

Andrew glanced around and spotted them closing in.

But what surprised Andrew was when the businessman was able to catch up to them and didn't try to stop them, but instead nodded his head as in a hello manner to Andrew then grabbed some person's coffee who yelled, but did do anything to get the hot beverage back.

Andrew watched the man not for sure what to expect from him as he passed them and headed straight toward the man that was getting ready to intercept them. In a smooth motion the businessman bumped into the men and spilled the coffee all over the man.

"Oh! I'm sorry…" the man stated loudly drawing the attention of the people around allowing Andrew and Grace to get by the second man with ease.

The crowd had thinned down considerably by the time he and Grace stood feet from the glass doors, that when the third man by the door made his move.

Andrew didn't know who the man was, but he was thankful whoever he was at the moment.

Andrew and Grace made it to the glass doors just as the third man came out of nowhere and grabbed his arm; Andrew pushed Grace behind him as he turned to face him.

The man grinned, as Andrew glared and wished he could clean the grin off his face, but before any of the men could do anything the glass door swung open.

"Auntie!" Grace squealed as she released Andrew's hand and wrapped her arms around Kono's waist.

* * *

><p>Author's note I explain more about the guys at the airport in the next chapter when I start writing it, which should be Monday night or Tuesday night…<p>

Why so long for me to start writing my next chapter? Well one reason is because of school and the second is because I'm trying my brain at plotting out my own book...it seems to be a lot hard then writing fanfiction, but oh well it fun making my own characters, crimes, and seeing where my ideas go…wish me luck. ;)

Translation

Anuenue - rainbow (if wrong…blame Google.)


	18. Chapter 18

Everything happened in slow motion as Grace squealed "Auntie!" and wrapped her arms round Kono's waist. Kono automatically looked down at the child, but looked back up just as the man she was looking for jerked his arm away from the man next to him, grabbed Grace, and pulled her away.

Kono looked to the second person who reached for a gun that was tucked into his shorts.

As soon as the gun was an inch away from his waist Kono reacted and gave the man a quick left hook; dropping his gun the man stumbled backward.

Before anyone could see Andrew swiped the gun from the floor and sidled it into the waist of his pants and covered it with his shirt just as a security guarded walked up.

"What's going on here?" the man demanded as a small crowd started to form. Clearly no one hand seen Kono whack the guy.

"Nothing sir. Just a misunderstanding that's all," the man Kono punched said as he got to his feet dusting fake dirt off his cloths.

That when Andrew recognized him. He was one of the people in the car that chased him and Grace back in New York.

Andrew glared at the man, he wanted to tell the security that there was a problem, but that could back fire and get them into more trouble.

"Yes it was just a misunderstanding," Andrew agreed pulling Grace closer to him, wanting to shoot the man with his own gun.

"So miss, would you mind telling me what happened?" The guard asked when he wasn't convinced.

Kono shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just here to pick up my friends." Kono said motioning toward Grace.

The guard looked between the four figures, but when none of them said anything he just sighed and told them to be on their way.

"Let's go kuafafine." Kono said extending her hand toward Grace who pulled away from her uncle and accepted Kono hand and headed out the door with Andrew hot on her heels as the unnamed man disappeared into the crowd.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Ok enough." Andrew stated after the trio got a safe distance away from the building. "Who are you?"

Grace was smiling ear to ear as she and Kono turned to face him. "This is Auntie Kono, she works with Danno." Grace said looking up to Kono as the young Hawaiian woman nodded her head.

"I'm Kono Kalakaua, it nice to meet you. I wish I could say I heard a lot about you, but Danny didn't tell us anything about his life back in New Jersey." Kono said nervously as Andrew crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Andrew asked. Just because Grace said she worked with Danny didn't mean she was trustworthy.

"We can trust her." Graced stated as she released Kono's hand and slipped off her backpack and rummage through it till she found what she was looking for, pulling out a small photo album Grace handed it to Andy, who opened it and started to flip through it till he stopped when he spotted a Christmas photo of Danny in an Santa outfit hugging Grace with four people standing in the back ground and Kono was indeed one of them.

Closing the album Andrew passed it back to Grace then looked to Kono, still not convinced.

Kono sighed and looked at that ground; she honestly didn't know how to convince the man he could trust her.

"Listen you may or may not trust me, but the only reason you being here with Grace tells me you're looking for Danny, which means you know he missing,." Kono stated getting in Andrew's face. "We have the same goal in mind and you're a haole with no knowledge of this island so you need all the help you can get, and I'm offering because I want to find Danny and save what I can of my Ohana."

Andrew searched Kono's eyes. If she was lying she was doing a good job at hiding it because all Andrew could see was care, love, and determination.

"Your help is appreciated." Andrew said as Grace smiled and grabbed Kono and Andrew hands.

"Yay, Let's go find Danno."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Once Andrew put his bag in the trunk of Kono's car, they all climbed in. Grace in the back with her backpack, Andrew in the passenger's side and Kono driving.

Andrew watched for a few miles to see if anyone was tailing them, but didn't see anyone.

"Grace could you listen to your iPod while Kono and I talk?"Andrew asked looking to Grace through the rear view mirror.

Grace sighed then got out her music device and turned it on; Andrew smiled a thank you then turned to Kono.

"What do you know about Danny?"

"Nothing much, just that he been missing almost two week now." Kono admitted.

"Two weeks!" Andrew exclaimed as his eyes widened.

Kono jumped. "Yeah, he went missing right after my unit was split up. Didn't HPD contact Danny's family about his disappearance?"

Andrew shook his head. "No I only found out Friday when Grace contacted me about a voice message Danny ex received about him, and by the sound of it she was involved somehow."

"Are you sure?" Kono asked as she ran one of her hands through her hair.

"I've been a detective over ten years now; I think I know when someone involved when I hear it."

Kono looked at Andrew "You're a cop?"

"Yes, Danny was my partner for nine years before he come here." Andrew admitted.

Kono bit her bottom lip. "Oh…my friend who told me about your arrival failed to mention that."

Andrew jerked his head toward Kono "Friend? What friend? How did he know we we're coming?"

"He my cousin (sort of) he has ear in the underground and he heard about you and thought you could help get Steve out of prison and find Danny." Kono admitted.

"Tell me Kono, how did this all get started?" Andrew questioned as he shook his head and wondered how things turned out the way they had.

Kono took a deep breath and brought Andrew up to date, starting with Laura Hills' car bombing, and Wo Fat framing Steve for the murder of the Governor, but she left out the part about her and the IA.

"So what's the plan?" Andrew asked leading back in his seat absorbing everything Kono just told him.

"A few friends of mine are looking at evidence on Steve, while my cousin is working with HPD about Danny and the Governor's murder, but I on the other hand am leaping between cases."

Andrew nodded his head "Okay, so what are we doing right now?"

"My cousin said once we team up we should go to this address…" Kono said as she reached toward the glove box and pulled out a napkin. "I'm not sure where this place is, but it shouldn't be to hard to find…"

Andrew took the napkin and read the scribbled address on it. "Do you know what we're supposed to do once we get there?"

"No, but I guess we'll find out." Kono said shrugging her shoulders.

Thirty minutes later the small group found themselves parked outside of a small house out on the side of the mountain alongside a silver Volvo and a green jeep.

One minute earlier

"Who's this?" Danny asked getting to his feet as Kamekona and some businessman walked through the front door of Kona's home.

"Danny this is my friend Mikala. He's one of my eyes in the underground." Kamekona said introducing the men. "We have got a problem; Mikala spotted two of Wo fat's men at the airport."

"Wo Fat's…What we're they doing?"

Before ether men could say a word they heard a car pull into Kamekona's drive way.

Danny and Mikala went straight for a window, peering out the blinds to see who arrived why Kamekona stood back grinning ear to ear already guessing who it was.

Danny heart stopped when he saw the red car and its passenger's climb out.

Danny dropped the blinds, took a step back, turned and headed for the front door.

Kono used her remote to lock the door to her car while she circled it to join Grace and Andrew who were waiting for her.

"Any idea where we are?" Andrew asked as Kono came to stand by him.

Kono was about to reply, but was cut off as the front door to the house opened.

"Danno!" Grace screamed as she spotted him stepping out the front door.

Danny couldn't believe his eye as he heard his daughter scream his nickname and run toward him; he didn't know what to do, but the same and took off toward her.

The whole world seemed to slow down as Danny wrapped his arms around the small frame of his daughter. Sweeping Grace off her feet, Danny pulled her close to his chest as she wrapped her legs and arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I love you Monkey." Danny whispered as he kissed Grace on the top of her head and hugged her tighter, they both stayed that way for a few minutes till a third person joined them.

Pulling apart Grace and Danny saw Kono staring at them with tears running down her cheeks, that when Danny tried to recall the last time he saw Kono and remember it was when IA was arresting her.

"Kono I'm so sorry." Danny said as he extending one of his arms and pulled her into he and Grace's hug.

"I flew five thousand miles to find you, and here you are…playing hooky from work." Andrew said drawing the trio's attention.

Looking to the man standing a few feet away Danny smiled. "It was funnier in school." He grinned as Grace lifted her head from her dad's shoulder.

Grace stretched her arms toward her Uncle as he approached the group.

"Thank you Andy." Grace said as she wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck.

"I didn't do anything. I just got on a plane then in a car and here we are." Andrew said hugging Grace, but not taking her from her father's arms.

Grace pulled back and frowned. "What you mean you do anything? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here…You should have seen him Danno, he was like Uncle Steve New Jersey style. There was a gun fight and a car chase and Andy got me through it all without getting me hurt."

Danny tightened his grip on Grace as she started telling everything Andrew had done to protect her as she scolded Andrew at the sometime for saying he didn't do anything.

Andrew tried to cut Grace off when she started telling how Andrew let her sew up his shoulder, that's when Danny shot Andrew a glare that said…_thanks for saving my daughter, but how dare you let her see a bullet wound…_

"Hey Haoles and cos', are you guys going to stand out there all day or are you going to come in." a voice came cutting into their little reunion.

Grace stopped talking as the group looked toward the door way to the house where Kamekona stood closing his cell phone and slipping into his pocket.

"Sorry to break this happy reunion, but I just got some news on Steve…"


	19. Chapter 19

Hesse is going to make his move tonight." Kamekona stated as the group in his living room listened. "So we're going to make our move before…any questions?"

"Nope. No questions here." Danny said as he, Kono, and Grace shook their heads while Andrew raised his hand.

"Yeah, I have a one…what is are we planning on doing?"

Kamekona sighed as the rest watched him for an answer.

"Well it all depends on how loyal you are to Danny and Grace."

Andrew arched his eye brow and glanced at the father and daughter that were sitting next to him. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"We're all Ohana." Kamekona said motioning toward Kono, Danny, Grace, and himself. "And we are going to be doing a lot of thing to get our brah out of the slammer, and might not be something you want to take part in, so you have to chose where your loyalties are…with us or other places."

Andrew stared at the Hawaiian. "I'm not getting you, but if you're asking if I care enough about Grace and Danny to do anything for them then the answer is yes, I would, and I would really like to know what we're planning on doing."

Kamekona then made a face that made Andrew concerned.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Hour and a half Later

"So how long have you known him?" Kono asked Danny who was seated in Kamekona's well worn rocking chair, as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Who…Andrew?" Danny asked readjusting Grace who fell asleep on his lap.

"Yeah." Kono answered looking toward the man who had fallen asleep on the couch long before Grace.

"We met about ten years ago. We worked together for eight years before I moved here, but he became my bother-in-law about two years after we met."

Kono's eye brows shot up in surprise. "Bother-in-law!"

Danny clucked at Kono's reaction. "Yeah, Andrew's my brother-in-law. He didn't tell you?"

Kono shook her head. "No, all he told me was you and he used to be partners, and nothing about being brothers…" Kono said as she continued to shake her head.

"That sounds like Andrew. He only tells what he thinks you need to know for the time being." Danny said looking that his old partner. "He's a pretty cool guy if you give him a chance."

Kono nodded her head "I didn't know you had a younger sister."

"I don't." Danny clucked.

Kono tilled her head to one side not understanding what he was saying.

"Andrew married my older sister Emily." He explained. "She about three years older than him."

"Oh," was Kono responded.

"Everything set!" Kamekona announced loudly as he busted through the front door with a bag in one hand and a grin starching ear to ear while Mikala followed him quietly with a frown married to his face.

"Hey! Can't you be more quiet?" Danny scolded Kamekona as Grace jumped awake in surprise.

"Is Uncle Steve here yet?" Grace asked as she looked around the room half asleep hoping to find Steve sitting somewhere.

"Sorry ku`uipo, Stevie isn't here yet, but the sooner our new friend Andrew gets up the sooner he will be."

Grace smiled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and then jumped from her dad's lap and ran over to the couch.

"Come on Andy, it's time to get up." Grace said as she gently shook Andrew's arm.

"Five more minutes?" Andrew groaned as he batted Grace's hand away.

Grace giggled. "Come on Andy it's time to save Uncle Steve."

Andrew smirked. "Has anyone told you, you're as bossy as your dad?"

"Nope, but thank you for the complement…can you get up now?" Grace asked getting frustrated because her uncle wasn't getting up.

Andrew sighed. "Only if you can get me a glass of water."

Grace looked to Kamekona to make sure it was okay with him to use his kitchen.

"Go on little haole, you don't have to ask." Kamekona assured her.

"Thank you." Grace said, bounding off toward the kitchen as Andrew started to sit up.

"Come on haoles it's time get this show on the road." Kamekona said tossing the bag he had to Andrew, who caught it as it landed on his lap.

"Watch it." Andrew growled.

"Looks like our new haole got up on the wrong side of the couch." Kamekona joked.

"What's wrong, Andrew? Getting too old? I personally think you look like a druggy that hasn't had their fix for the day." Danny joked, joining in on teasing the tired man who looked like he'd been drug through a knot hole backwards.

Andrew glared at the men who shut up automatically.

"What's this?" Andrew asked opening the bag to see what was in it.

Reaching in to the bag Andrew pulled out a dirty-blond wig.

"It's for your new fake ID." Mikala said as he pulled an envelope from his coat. "You came here as David Wolf, brown hair, blue eyes, but now your Brian Turner, dirty- blond hair and…green eyes."

Mikala pulled a contact case out of one of his pockets and handed it to Andrew. "Don't worry about the prescription you'll be able to see fine. I've arranged a visit with Steve for three-thirty so we need to leave in thirty minutes to be on time so you need to get ready."

Andrew nodded his head as Grace returned with his water. Taking the glass Andrew thanked Grace, drank the water then left to get ready.

"So little haole did you do what we asked?" Kamekona asked turning to Grace who nodded her head.

"I put the picture on the fringe to keep it safe." Grace said as she headed back to the kitchen.

"What about us?" Kono asked she went to stand by Danny who was still sitting in the rocking chair.

Kamekona and Mikala looked at each their then back to Kono and Danny.

"Wo Fat is still looking for you." Kamekona said pointing to Danny, "And if he gets his hands on you he can use you against Steve so I think it would be best if you sit this out. I'm sure Steve will understand and Kono you need to go somewhere with a lot of people and make sure they know who you are so when we pull off this jail break you'll have an alibi."

"What!" Danny said. "You have got to be joking me; all I've been doing is sitting around doing nothing, and now when we can do something you what me to do nothing…" He was about to start into a full blown rant when Kono cut him off.

"Kamekona is right; you need to sit this out, plus you have Grace to look after."

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he thought of Grace.

"Kono's right Danno, I don't want you to leave me again." Grace stated as she returned from the kitchen carrying a picture she had drawled earlier and handed it to Kamekona.

Taking the picture Kamekona looked over it.

The picture had three people in it, two were adult males one was suppose to be Danny the other Steve and the third person was a little girl who stood for Grace.

In the picture it showed Steve and Grace staring at a clock the read four o'clock with a rather long arrow that pointed to the picture of Danny in the back of an ambulance, if a person glanced at the picture it would just look like a drawing made by some kid, but if a person really looked close enough they would be able to see the word -U Need 2 B Here- colored over by the arrow pointing to the ambulance.

Kamekona nodded his head. "Good job little haole, I don't think anyone will be able to tell this picture is a secret message."

Danny rolled his eyes. "If I have to arrest my daughter in the future, you'll be the second person I'll come after."

"Who would be the first?" Andrew asked reentering the living room.

"Ste..." Danny stopped mid-sentence as his ex-partner reappeared.

"Andy you have a Justin Bieber cut." Grace pointed out as everyone turned to look at the new blond.

Andrew rolled his now green eyes then looked to Mikala. "Didn't you have any other options in wigs?"

Mikala shrugged. "It was on sale, you ready to go."

"Yeah, yeah one minute…Kono I heard you and Danny are going to sit this out?'

Kono nodded her head.

"I guess you remember the guy whose clock you cleaned at the airport?" Andrew asked walking toward the couch.

"Yeah, what about him?"

Andrew reached his hand down the side of the couch where he had been sleep and pulled out a gun.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, where did you get that?" Danny asked when he saw the dangerous object too close to Grace.

"I'm about to get to that." Andrew reassured him. "I don't think you know what happened in New Jersey…speaking of which who all knows what happened in Jersey?

Everyone, but Kono raised their hands.

"Okay, well I'm not going to go into detail, but Grace and I were chased by I now guess Wo Fat's men, but before we were chased Rachel was taking by them…" Danny, Andrew, and Grace all frowned "…anyway he man that the airport was one of the people who came after us and I need you to take this." Andrew handed the gun to Kono. "And see if there any way you can get an ID on the man."

Kono took the gun and smiled "I'll see what I can do."

Mikala checked his watch. "Okay, it's time to go."

"If I get away with this you own me big." Andrew as he took a deep breath pointed to Grace and Danny. "I'll see you later."

With that Andrew and Mikala left the house and head to the silver Volvo, but a shout from Grace stopped them both. Turning Andrew saw Grace running to him.

"Andy you need to take these…" Grace said handing her uncle a pill bottle.

Taking the bottle Andrew could tell it was the painkillers "Thanks sweetheart." Andrew said as he ruffled Grace's hair before he turned and headed back toward the Volvo. Climbing in he and Mikala left, with Grace in the driveway and Kamekona being joined by Kono watching them leave.

"What's wrong ku`uipo?" Kono asked when she saw Grace starting to cry.

"Andy was always there for me back in Jersey, before Mommy and Danno left each other…sometimes Danno would bring Andy home with him and Mommy would start yelling at Danno for some reason and Andy would take me and go to the park or to get ice cream while they would fight… even when we left and came back to New Jersey, all I had to do was call him and he still came to help me, and now he's about to save Uncle Steve just for me." Grace sniffed her nose. "He's like another Danno, willing to do anything for me…and I'm scared…what if he doesn't come back?"

Kono bent down beside Grace and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Grace. I'm sure Andy will do whatever he can to make it back to you."


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note. All mistakes are mine, next chapter will be late due to a test I'll be taking, and I guess you could call this chapter a cliffhanger….please leave reviews.

* * *

><p>"I'll be dropping you off at the front door, from there you'll be by yourself till you get back to Kamekona' place, but you need to hide for a few days till things cool down a bit." Mikala instructed. "There's also a bike behind the dumpster at the gas station a few blocks from the prison. There's also a set of clothes and a few other things in the trashcan located in the men's restroom."<p>

Looking out the car window Andrew nodded his head as he rubbed his side.

"Nervous?" Mikala questioned.

Andrew scoffed. "I've been a cop over ten years, and now I'm throwing it all away to break a man…I've never met out of prison, knowing what will happen if I fail to get away from the police who **will be** chasing us, and you asked me if I'm nervous."

"I see your point, but I just think with all your experience as a cop, you'll be able to stay a step ahead of these guys." Mikala said as he stopped the vehicle.

Sighing, Andrew looked out the window and saw they arrived at the prison.

_"I might as well get this over with."_ Andrew thought as he got out of the car without a word and headed for the building only to stop when Mikala called to him.

Turning around Andrew saw Mikala grinning ear to ear through the open car window "Tell your friend to wait for them to start going after the turn, and then jump." Andrew wasn't for sure what he meant by that, but he nodded his head any way.

"Oh and Brian…welcome to this side of the law." Mikala grinned as he then burst into laughter and drove away, while Andrew frowned as he made note to self what he would do to Mikala the next time he saw him.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Sparky you have a visitor."The guards said as he opened the door to Steve's cell. "Surprised they're still allowing you visitors." He added under his breath.

Steve was doing crunches and at the word "visitor" stopped him.

"Who is it?" Steve asked the guard as he got to his feet and faced.

The guard shrugged. "I don't know, just some blond haole."

Andrew was sitting at one of the few tables in the visitor's section when the sound of the doors opening snagged his attention. Looking up Andrew saw a guard enter with a prisoner who looked in need of a good shave coming toward him.

"So this is the famous Uncle Steve." Andrew thought as Steve took his seat in front of him as the guard left the two men.

Neither man said a word for the better part of minute till Steve decided it he waited long enough.

In a blank tone Steve asked. "Who are you?"

"Ah…that a good question, and the name Brian, Brian Turner." Andrew answered as he threw the character of Brian together. "Now there's no reason for you to tell me your name Steve McGarrett…or should I call you Uncle Steve."

Steve snapped to full attention as he glared at Andrew. "Who have you heard that from?" He demanded.

Andrew smirked. "Tell me Steve how many kids call you that?"

Steve banged his fist on the table and snared quietly. "Where is Grace?"

"You don't need to worry; she fine, and so is Danny." Andrew said as he remained calm as he intertwining his fingers together then resting his hands on the table.

Steve snapped "I promise you, if you touch one hair on her head you'll…."

"I assure you Commander, Grace will not be harmed, but only you can ensure it." Andrew said cutting Steve off as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper and pushed it toward Steve.

Steve looked at the paper for a second before grabbing it. Opening the paper Steve felt the world stop when he saw the drawing, he didn't need to be told who drew it; that part was clear.

"What do you want?" Steve asked he didn't know who the man was, but he would do anything to save Grace.

Andrew shrugged "I don't need much…just wait for them to start going after the turn, and then jump."

"What?" Steve asked confused by the statement.

"Just what I said." Andrew said as he stood from his seat and signaled the guards that they were finished. "Oh, by the way it's three-thirty nine"

As two guards took Steve back to his cell he turned his head and watched as a guard showed Andrew/Brain out. Steve didn't know who the man was working for, but the next chance he got Steve was going to make sure Brain regretted ever hearing the name Williams.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

It hadn't taken long for Steve to spot Grace's message in the arrow and put together a little message telling him he needed to get out of the prison before four.

The picture Steve guessed Grace had been forced to draw, and that thought alone made him want to hang a few people off a very tall building.

Pacing his cell, Steve tried to think of people who had a grudge against him and would kidnap Grace, and Danny. Wo Fat was on top of the list, but it couldn't be him because of that night…

~flashback~

"What do you want?" Steve asked putting up his SEAL mask so Hesse would get any thrill out of seeing him show any emotions.

"Oh I don't know. I just thought I came by and ask about that friend of yours." The Irish man taunted.

Steve didn't even flinch at the word haole as dread filled him.

"Word is HPD found his car, it wasn't bad just a little banged up a blood pool here a drag mark there, but besides that the Camaro looks really nice." Hesse said as he leaded against the door before he continued. "You know what the weird part is…Wo Fat didn't have anything to do with his disappearing act just his shooting…."

~flashback ends~

Steve stopped pacing; he knew what he had to do, even though Steve didn't know who he was dealing with he was going to do everything in his power to save Danny and Grace from the danger he put them in, even if it meant he had to make a deal with the devil.

Steve knew he needed to get out of the prison as soon as possible, which meant he needed a way. Looking around the room Steve saw his metal cot which gave him an idea.

Steve plopped down hard on the cot and started throwing his body around acting like he was convolutions to make the bed move and fill the air with scraping sounds to get the attention of the prison's guards

And it worked like a charm. The guards first yelled for whoever was making the noise to stop, and when they didn't, the guard came to see what was going on and found Steve just as he threw himself off the cot and hit the floor hard. The guard then yelled into his radio for help as he opened the cell door and ran to Steve's side, trying to figure out what was happening.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Step one complete." Andrew said to himself when he left the prison safely and made his way to the gas station where Mikala said there would be a motorcycle waiting for him.

The man was true to his word; when Andrew arrived he found a '95 Kawasaki ZX6R behind the dumpster that was located by the restrooms. Andrew didn't think it was the best kind of bike for what he was about to do, but there was no change it now.

Entering the men's restroom Andrew want straight to the trash can and found a black duffel bag stuffed in it near the bottom. Pulling the bag out Andrew fumbled with the zipper for a minute before he was able to get the bag open to find a leather jacket, biker's chaps and a pair of boots.

"Nothing screams trouble like a man in black leather on bike."

Andrew removed the pills Grace gave him for one of his pockets and sat them on the top of the paper towel dispenser before adding the new layers of clothing. He had a little trouble due to his injuries. After changing his shoes for the boots, Andrew took them to one of the sinks and scrubbed them inside and out till he was sure any of his DNA was gone, and then dipped the shoes into one of the toilets and then threw them away.

Returning to the duffel bag Andrew found a burn phone, cash, a pair of bike gloves, a map that had the escape route drawn out for him, and one of the last things Andrew discovered was a gun along with two extra magazines which he hoped he wouldn't need to use.

Andrew opened the map and started to studied it, then frowned at the route he was to take was too straight, the police would be sure to catch them. Looking over the map Andrew decided to remap the route he needed to take to reach his destination that was located somewhere in Puu Ualakaa State Park.

Andrew was so absorbed in the map that he jumped when he hear the sound of an ambulance's siren in the distance.

At that moment Andrew's heart started to pounded as what he was about to do set in.

When Kamekona and the others had planed how that would break Steve out it seemed…unreal, but now that the prison break was about to happen it scared him. The thought of being caught and never to see Emily again, not to be able to ask her forgiveness for running off and letting her think he didn't love her any more…No, he couldn't think that way. He was going to get away. Sure he was going to have problems with Steve thinking he was a bad guy, but as long as they got away from the police he still had a chance to set thing straight with Emily and get his life back to the way it was suppose to be.

Taking a deep breath, Andrew folded the map back and secured it into one of his chaps' pockets, grabbed the pills he had set down, opened the lid, and popped one into his mouth, and then pocketed the bottle before taking several paper towels and a hand full of the liquid soap.

Andrew opened the door with his hand that he had the paper towels in; stepping outside he saw the ambulance leaving the front gates of the prison.

Andrew smothered the handle to the restroom with the soap he had.

Wiping the extra soap from his hands and Andrew tossed the paper towels into the dumpster as he made his to the waiting motorcycle.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Lieutenant Kelly."

Looking up from the file he was reading Chin saw Duke standing in the door way of his office.

"What can I do for you officer?" Chin asked the man.

"Nothing Sir, I just thought I would tell you that Halawa Correctional called and said their taking Steven McGarrett to Queens Medical Center."

Chin's eyes widen. "What happened?"

"Don't know. One of the guards heard a noise and went to see what was going on and they found Steve in the floor, they didn't really give much detail."

Chin got up from his sat and grabbed his motorcycle's key from his desk. "I'll be back as soon as I find out what's going on." He stated as he passed Duke and headed for the parking lot.

It only took a few minutes to get to Queen's from HPD and there Chin waited for a minute before he got to restless and decided he couldn't wait for the ambulance so he left to find the Queen's in search of the ambulance to make sure Steve got to the hospital safely.

* * *

><p>Author's Note. This chapter didn't turn out as good as I hoped it would, but I hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note - When you're reading from Steve's view, Andrew will be known as Brian.

"Warning" Cliffhanger…would have made longer, but real life is being to mean XC.

* * *

><p>Andrew tried, but failed to push back the sick feeling he had in his stomach as he followed the speeding ambulance through the streets of Hawaii. Andrew couldn't decide if it was because he was nervous about what he was about to do or if it was the hot sun beating down on him. Either way Andrew knew he needed to keep his mind on the task in front of him if he ever wanted to see his wife again.<p>

The ambulance didn't slow down as much as Andrew had hoped when it passed through the intersection at N Vineyard Blvd and Liliha, but when Andrew saw the red and white vehicle started to bounce around a little he knew it hadn't stopped Steve from making his move. Andrew automatically passed a red car that was in front of him and got behind the ambulance just as the doors to the vehicle swung open, revealing Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett.

Steve didn't hesitate to jump from the moving ambulance when he spotted his ride, letting out a grunt as his body made contact with the hard asphalt. Steve rolled a few feet before he was able to stop himself as Andrew/Brian stopped beside him.

Ignoring the blaring car horns of the surrounding car Steve jumped to his feet and ran toward the waiting motorcycle, but the moment Steve went to climb on somebody yelled his name.

"Steve what are you doing?" Chin yelled as he jumped off his bike and raised his gun toward his former team leader.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked as he turned to look at the man while Andrew cursed their luck.

"It doesn't matter what I'm here for, what do you think you're doing? Breaking out of jail..." Chin questioned as he moved closer to Steve ignoring the other vehicles as driver's blared on their car horns.

"Danny and Grace are missing Chin. This man knows where they are. I don't have a choice but go to with him."

Chin swallowed hard as Andrew ramped the motor on his motorcycle to hurry Steve along.

"You don't have to do this Steve, we can take him down," Chin said motioning to Andrew, "and make him tell us where they are. It's just a matter of time before Jenna is able to prove you're innocent of the Governor's murder."

Andrew's heart stopped when Steve paused to think about his options, Andrew honestly never thought something like this would come up. He had to do something quick before Steve turned on him.

"Do you really think I'm a snitch McGarrett? I'd rather be jumped in prison before I tell anyone whereabouts of Danny and Grace." Andrew stated as the sound of a police siren made itself known in the distance.

Chin and Steve exchanged looks before Steve's mind was made up.

"I'm sorry Chin, but you know what I have to do." Steve announced as he turned and climbed onto the small seat behind Andrew.

Andrew didn't stay around to see Chin's reaction as he fed the motorcycle the gas it needed to go and turned off of N Vineyard Blvd into Liliha and headed for the mountain in the distance as the first police cruiser showed itself less than a block away.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Chin holstered his gun and ran for his own motorcycle the moment the bike carrying Steve took off. As Chin climbed onto his motorcycle the police cruiser screeched to a stopped by him.

"Radio in two males one is Steve McGarrett and the other one is unknown escaping on a black 95 Kawasaki ZX6R heading northeast on Liliha. We need to cut them off before they can reach the freeway." Chin told the officer as he placed his sunglasses onto his face.

"Yes Sir." The officer replied grabbing his radio as Chin rode off to catch up to Steve, praying he could catch him before things got out of hand.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The sound of police and news choppers filled the air in a matter of seconds as Steve held on to the back of Brian's chaps as they flew down Liliha. Steve didn't know where they were heading, but the blue and white in front and behind them let him know they needed to turn off soon.

As if Brian had read his mind, the bike sped up and turned suddenly onto a side road that lead behind a high-rise.

"Kauluwela Pl…" Steve ran the name through his head it sounded familiar, but he couldn't recall where he had hear it before…then it hit him, at the end of Kauluwela Pl was a parking lot…the road was a dead end.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Seeing the road they were supposed to take, Andrew prayed Mikala was right about the back exit as he turned sharply onto Kauluwela Pl.

"Where do you think we're going this road is a dead-end?" Steve shouted loud enough for Andrew to hear him over the chaos.

Andrew heard yet ignored Steve as he checked behind them and saw Steve old friend Chin right behind them with a few police cruisers not far behind.

Losing the police wasn't going to be that hard, but trying to lose Chin was going to be another story.

Turning back to the road in front of him, Andrew saw the parking lot that the road turned into, plus he also saw the back exit for the high-rise.

Speeding up Andrew was about to take the back exit when a blue and white cruiser came flying out and cut off their way.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve's instinct to hold on, kicked in when Brian swerved out of the way of the car just in time to avoid a collision.

Jerking to a stop, Steve looked up and saw their only way to the main road was blocked by Chin and another police's cruiser, the road was too narrow for the other cars to fit onto the street so they had to stay farther back.

"Let me see your hands!" the officer who cut them off shouted as he climbed out of his car and pointed his gun at Andrew.

Nether Steve or Andrew listened to the man.

"I hope you have an idea." Steve whispered arms still wrapped around Brain's waist.

"There's a gun inside my jacket…" The man said through clinched teeth as he eyed Chin's bike, Steve caught on. "We only have one shot so you'll have to act fast so make it count" Brain said as he felt Steve slowly feel for the gun doing his best not to be noticed by the cops.

"I gave you a chance, Steve and you turned it down, now don't make this any harder than it has to be and surrender." Chin said as he got off his motorcycle and walked toward them, stopping a few feet away.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Kamekona's House…

The TV screen shook as the force of the explosion rocked the news chopper; the police had the two men corner on moment and then the next Lieutenant Kelly's motorcycle was exploding.

"_WOW! Did you see that Turner?" _the news reporter asked as the camera man zoomed closer to the scene below them as smoke and flames reached toward the sky.

"_Yes, I did…I'm going in to get a closer look_." Turner replied as the TV screen got even closer to the scene showing the police scramble for their cars as a few checked to see if anyone was hurt.

"You can do it Andy!" Grace yelled as she jumped up from her spot on the couch, as the scene changed to the two felines escaping through the park trying to get away from the police chopper that had them in its all seeing eye from the sky.

"Way to go Haole keep it up." Kamekona cheered at the TV screen, while Danny hid his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note. Andrew is still known as Brian, but in the last part of the chapter I'll be jumping back and forth between calling Andrew, Brian.

* * *

><p>One of the first things Chin noticed when he came to was the pounding in his head; opening his eyes Chin felt a sharp pain shoot from the back of his skull to the front, moaning he clamped his eyes shut.<p>

"Lt. Kelly, can you hear me?"

Slowly opening his eyes again Chin saw Duke staring down at him.

"Duke...What happened?" Chin asked unsure.

"The driver had a gun tucked away and Steve got ahold of it...I'm sorry Lt, I didn't see it until it was too late…they got away." The officer admitted sadly "We still have the chopper on them and there are officers on route, but I don't think they will make it in ti..."

"How is everyone doing over here?" Paramedics asked cutting off the officer as he kneeled down.

Chin looked to the paramedic then to Duke. "What exactly did happened?" he asked Duke who was a bit puzzled as the paramedic started to check his vitals.

Duke cleared his throat. "We don't know if it was the intended target, but when Steve fired his weapon he shot your bike's gas tank and it exploded. You and one other were hit with a piece of debri."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

**Kamekona's house**

"_I have to say this is one of my most favorite chases of the year."_ The news reporter said as the camera man watched the targets of the chase swerve pass an oncoming car doing it's best to get away from the police chopper. _"I don't know what these guys are going to do, but if HPD don't catch up soon they're going to lose them..."_

The sound of the chopper blades was the only thing the TV viewer could hear as the report strayed from his sentence and watched as two men turned onto another road which led into the jungle where they would eventually disappear from the chopper's view.

"_Well it looks like HPD wasn't fast enough; these guys are going to be long gone in a matter of seconds."_

Like the report said it was only a matter of seconds when Andrew and Steve disappeared from view leaving Danny, Grace, and Kamekona holding their breath as they watched from the camera view. The news chopper flew around trying to help the police spot their target after they had disappeared. When there was no clear view of the road the two men took and no other way to see them the HPD chopper gave the signal…targets were lost.

"_Well I guess that's, that on my end."_ The reporter announced _"I'm Mikala reporting for Channel Thirty -five back to you Turner."_

"_Thank Mikala…" _

"Yay Andy did it, he did it!" Grace cheered as she jumped from her set. "Now when are they going to get here Danno?"

Danny sighed "Not for a day or so, they're going to wait till things cool down before coming here."

"Then can we go to them?" Grace asked looking at her dad with big puppy dog eyes.

Danny was speechless, how was he supposed to deny Grace with that look on her face.

"There isn't any reason why we can't." Kamekona said as he shrugged his shoulders "The little CIA haole should have the evidence we need to prove Steve innocent and we can just send our new haole as a run since nobody really knows what he looks like."

"Yay then it's settled we're going to meet up with Andy and Uncle Steve." Grace squealed as she hugged he father around the neck. "I'll going to get my things together." Grace said releasing Danny's neck and ran to another room.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Danny announced.

"Come haole what could happen? It's almost dark so no one will be able to see you or Grace and the police will have to stop searching when they can't see …"

Danny sighed he didn't want to take the chance of getting caught and putting Grace into any danger.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

**Somewhere in Hawaii.**

"How deep are we going?" Steve asked as they sped past trees and shrub going deeper into the rainforest.

"Does it matter?" Brian replied as he started to slow down when he spotted a log that covered half the path, normally he would have just drove around it, but the white plastic bag kind of stuck out like a sore thumb.

Stopping by the bag Steve watched as Brian reached for it, but stopped and winced as he pulled his arm back and started to rub his shoulder.

A bit puzzled Steve remained silent, when Brian finally got the bag and looked to see what was inside it, Steve could tell there were a few bottles of water and a note of some sort as Brian pulled out a paper and start to read it.

"This is as far as we're going on bike; the rest will be on foot." Brian said with a sigh as he folded the paper.

After removing his helmet and extra layers Brian and Steve hide the bike in the shrub, then they headed deeper into the rainforest.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Andrew sighed as he reached to his head and itched at the stupid wig he had on, how long was he supposed to wear it, the blond wig was making him feel hot, not to mention the get up he'd been wearing just a few minutes ago. Andrew felt all sweaty and sticky plus his body was starting to feel and act funny too.

It was twenty minutes later when Steve noticed Brian was breathing funny, at first Steve thought maybe the man was out of shape, but when the man stopped by a tree and emptied the contents from his stomach Steve guess Brian was over heated.

"You need a break?" Steve asked as Brian wiped his mouth off.

Nodding his head Andrew moved away from the tree and leaned against another one.

Pulling the water out of the bag he was carrying Andrew passed one of the bottles to Steve as he twisted the cap off his own.

"So how far do we have to walk before we get to where ever it is we're going?" Steve asked as he took a sip of his water.

After slowly drinking a bit of his water Andrew pulled the bottle away from his lips. "The note said there was a cabin about a forty minutes' walk that way." Andrew said pointing the direction they were heading. "It said we couldn't miss it and that there's a hidden room behind the wall in the front room so when the police come to check the place out we'll have a place to hide."

Steve nodded his head "I take it Danny and Grace won't be there?"

"That would be correct. We won't see them until we meet up with the people who wanted you out." Andrew answered as he took another sip of water.

Steve didn't say a word as he took in the new bit of information. Who was it? That he had made so mad that they would kidnap his best friend and have him broken out of jail to get their revenge.

Looking to the worn out Brain, Steve knew he could…no…he would have his answers soon.

* * *

><p>Late Merry <span>Chris<span>tmas and Happy New Year…everyone! \(^0^)/


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: I don't know if people caught on, but Mikala (Kamekona friend) was the reporter in the news chopper and I'm still jumping back and forth between calling Andrew, Brian.

"Warning" Small cliffhanger

* * *

><p>"We're almost there." Kamekona announced as the jeep bounced through what felt like the hundredth pot hole.<p>

"Hey, take it slower when you go through those things." Danny stated. "I want Grace in one piece when we get to the cabin."

"Don't worry Danno; Kamekona knows what he's doing." Grace said as she hugged her dad's arm.

Danny smile at his daughter "I know Monkey, but I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You don't need to worry about her, Haole, the ones you need to worry about is our two Haoles out there." Kamekona cut in as he motioned toward the jungle.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

**Sometime later**

"Is that it?" Steve asked as he and Andrew stood on the edge of a clearing looking at a cabin.

Andrew cleared his throat as he looked at the cabin, the two story log cabin that could serve as a house/home was not where Andrew thought they would be staying, but truth be told that wasn't really a problem, it was the three people that was standing in what Andrew guessed was the front room.

Balling his hands into a fist Steve knew (thought he knew) what Brian was planning on doing and he knew he couldn't let any more people be put in harm's way because of him., that's when he remembered, he still had Brian's gun.

"Come on the sooner we get in there the closer we are to Danny and Grace." Andrew said as he mentally sighed with relief when he realized who the people were.

Andrew didn't know why Danny and Kamekona decided to change the meeting place if they were caught they would all be in trouble.

"We'll circle around and see if there's a back door." Andrew said as he started to walk keeping an eye on the cabin.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Andrew asked as he stopped and looked back at Steve who hadn't moved.

Head down Steve started toward Brian, this was it he could stop the man from hurting anybody else and get the information he needed.

Andrew watched as Steve walked toward him; the way Steve was walking was giving Andrew a creepy feeling. Reaching for his gun just to be safe in case Steve tried something Andrew realized Steve still had it and by the sound of the gun cocking told him Steve was planning on using it soon.

Stopping in front of Brian, Steve looked him straight in the eye. "Where are they?"

"Who?" Andrew asked playing dumb as he tried to come up with some sort of plan.

"Don't play with me." Steve sneered "You know who I'm talking about, so answer me." Raising the gun Steve pointed it at Andrew's forehead "Now talk, where are you keeping Danny and Grace."

"Why should I tell you?" Andrew questioned as he looked around for a stick or something.

"Because if you don't tell me I will kill you." The Navy Seal stated as he closed the distance between him and Brian and pointed the gun toward the man's head.

"You'll just kill me after you get what you want." Andrew spat back as Steve forced him to walk backwards until his back met up with a tree.

"And what makes you thing I won't just kill you now?" Steve asked pushing the gun against Andrew's brow.

"You don't know who you're dealing with Steve. You'll regret killing me." Andrew said as he tried to keep the fear out of his voice.

Steve knew the man was right, he didn't have a clue who to go after, but he couldn't give up.

Gentle, Steve pulled the gun away from Brian's forehead and let his arm hang by his side as he took a step back.

As Steve moved back Andrew took a deep breath, but before he could think of anything Steve dropped the gun and shoved Andrew back against the tree and shoved his forearm against Andrew's throat cutting off the man's air.

I'm tired of this game, you're going to tell me what I want to know or I'll make you wish you were dead."

Andrew tried to pull Steve's arm away from his neck, but the Seal was too strong, he couldn't do anything as black dots started to swarm his vision… he needed air.

Steve watched as Brian was about to pass out and pulled his arm back letting the man get air.

Coughing, Andrew nearly fell as the black dots started to diminish and the air started to flow back into his lung, but Steve caught him.

"Now are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Steve asked pushing Andrew back against the tree.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Andrew choked out as he grabbing Steve's wrist trying to push the man back.

"Try me." Steve stated getting in Andrew's face. "You tell me and I'll decided what I believe."

Looking at Steve, Andrew knew there would be no way the man would believe him, so he needed to get the attention of Danny or someone in the cabin.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Grace paced back and forth from the front room to the open kitchen of the cabin when she stopped in front of her dad who was leaning against a decorative fireplace.

"I can't stand it Danno; they should've been here by now." Grace said getting impatient.

"Don't worry Monkey, they'll be here soon." Danny insured the girl as he kneeled down in front of her. "Remember Andy doesn't know his way around the jungle that well, so it's going to take a bit longer."

Grace crossed her arms and looked at her dad and was about to say something, but was cut off by Kamekona closing his phone.

"Ok I just got off with Mikala, he said the police have their chopper with the big spot lights out and we should be able to see them in about thirty minutes, so we need to keep our eye out for Steve and our new Haole."

"Thirty minutes." Danny said as he stood and heading for the front door.

Opening the door Danny peered outside looking across the clearing in the direction his partners' in crime were supposed to be coming from.

"Do you see anything Danno?" Grace asked as she and Kamekona walked up next to him.

"No Monkey I don't…" Danny stopped in midsentence when the sound of a whistle cut through the air.

Everyone froze and looked in the direction the whistle came, just as another whistle cut thought the air.

"Is that them?" Grace asked pulling at Danny's arm.

"Kamekona keep Grace here I'll be right back." Danny said as he pulled away from Grace and ran toward the sound of the whistles.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"I don't know what you're trying, but you better tell me who you are?" Steve demanded as he punched Brian square on the side of the nose sending the man to the ground.

Breathing deeply Andrew propped his body up on his forearms; reaching to his nose, it wasn't broken, but Andrew could feel as a hot liquid to run from his nose.

Holding his nose Andrew tried to decide what he should do. Should he try to explain thing to Steve or wait until they got to the cabin.

Looking up Andrew saw Steve towering over him with his arms across his chest waiting for an answer, sighing Andrew dropped his head what did he have to lose.

"My name Detective Andrew Whiteman, I'm a detective from New Jersey."

"What did you say?" Steve asked as he arched his eye brow.

Raising his head Andrew spoke louder "I said my name is Detective Andrew Whiteman, I'm a detective from New Jersey. I'm a friend of Danny."

"Ha! Why should I believe you?" Steve questioned as he crouched down beside Andrew.

"You have no reason to believe me, but I'm telling you the truth and Danny is waiting for us inside the cabin." Andrew insisted as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding.

Steve nodded his head "Ya sure he is, and bet next you'll be telling me you're Danny's old partner. Do you think I'm that dumb to believe something like that?"

Andrew dropped his head again; there was no way Steve was going to believe him.

"I believe I told you I'm tired of this game." Steve said as he stood up and walked over to where he had dropped the gun earlier. "I'm going to give you to the count of three to get your story straight."

"One" Steve cocked the gun.

Andrew's heart started pounding, how was he supposed to convince this man he was telling the truth.

"Two." Steve took aimed.

Andrew closed his eyes, there had to be something then it hit him.

"Three." Steve wanted to pull the trigger just as Andrew opened his mouth, but it was too late for both them as they both froze when they hear a familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" Danny shouted from his position beside a tree.

Both men looked a Danny and gulped he was angry.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Andrew's bop to the side of the nose was inspired by my little sister who bopped me a good one to my nose with an empty 2liter soda bottle , but luck for me my nose didn't bleed even though it hurt for two days.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: For some reason the last episode of H50 got me thinking, Steve's dad trained Chin and if you (or I) remember correctly Joe said Steve's dad was so paranoid about whatever he was working on that he didn't even trust the people he was working with, but even though Chin was kicked out of HPD Jack still trusted him, and that got me wondering…what if Chin knows about what's going on with Wo Fat and what's its face Shelburne.

I know I'm probably over thinking things, but there is a chance he knows something.

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Danny demanded as he stormed toward Steve who was staring at him dumbfounded.<p>

"Danny…"

"Don't you Danny me." Danny ranted as he ripped the gun from Steve's hand. "I was hoping if you thought me and Grace was in danger you would use your head for once and not go all Rambo, but no you went and decided shoot the messenger."

Steve was about to protest as Danny tucked the gun away, but the blond man had already changed his focus to Andrew, who was now sitting against a tree with his hand over his bloody nose.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Danny asked as he went to check on his old partner.

Looking to Danny, Andrew gave him a weary smile "You always did have good timing."

Smirking Danny bent down in front of the man "It's a good thing too, one more second and Grace would never forgive me or Steve. Now let me see your nose."

"What are you? My mother." Andrew joked as he tried to keep the blood flow from his nose under control.

Danny was about to say something, but was cut off as Steve came up behind him and jerked him away from Andrew by the back of his t-shirt.

"What do you think you're doing Danny? He's the enemy." Steve stated as he dragged Danny away.

"He's not the enemy Steven, he's my brother-in-law." Danny announced jerking away from Steve who seemed to be a bit shocked from the sudden announcement.

"Listen, I don't have time to explain things right now because the police are coming and you two need to hide." Danny said hoping Steve would just listen to him for once.

Steve looked to Danny then to Andrew "Your brother-in-law."

"Don't bother with him Danny, he wouldn't even believe Grace if she told him." came the muffled voice of Andrew.

Both men looked at Andrew now seeing him covering the lower part of his face with bloody hands

"Man, Steve how hard did you punch him?" Danny questioned returning to the man's side.

"Don't worry about it; I think the bleeding is starting to stop." Andrew said as Danny pulled his hands away to get a better look at his nose.

"You're right it's stopping." Danny confirmed letting go of Andrew's hands and sitting back.

"We can't let Grace see me like this." Andrew stated lowering his hands.

Danny nodded his head "Ya I know." looking around for something to use to clean Andrew up, Danny's eyes landed on Steve's white under shirt. "Steve give me your shirt." He stated.

"What!" Andrew and Steve said at the same time.

"Yes Steve your shirt, Grace is waiting for us back at the cabin and I'm not going to let her see her Uncle like this, so cough it up." Danny said extending his hand.

"You've got to be joking with me." Steve mumbled as he started to remove his shirt and handed it to Danny.

"Thank you, Steve now fix your jump suit to the way it's supposed to be." Danny added motioning to the jump suit's arms that Steve had tied around his waist.

Ripping the shirt into sections Danny helped Andrew clean his face the best as they could.

"What are you going to do about those?" Steve asked looking to Andrew's hands that still had a little blood smeared on them.

"I can just wipe them off on the ground." Andrew said as he went to wipe them off.

"Leaving your DNA laying around the jungle for the police to find isn't a good idea" Danny said stopping Andrew.

Seeing what Danny meant Andrew nodded his head "Ya I guess your right…"

Reaching for the cleanest shirt piece, Andrew gasped and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Danny asked when he saw Andrew lay his chin against his chest.

"No…nothing wrong." Andrew insured him taking deep breaths "Just an old injury acting up."

Raising his chin up Andrew knew Danny wasn't convinced "Come on Danny you know me, would I lie to you?"

"Yes." Danny stated reaching for Andrew's arm to check his waist. "I had heard that you were shot back in Jersey and when you showed up here I assumed you weren't hurt that bad, but if that's what's bothering you, I need to see if your wounds infected or not."

Pushing Danny's hands away Andrew tried to get to his feet "I'm fine I just turned the wrong way is all. Besides we need to get to the cabin before the police show up. Mikala left a note saying there's a hidden room we can hide in."

"No I think we better check it, to make sure the wound isn't infected." Danny said grabbing Andrew's arm and helping him to his feet.

"I'll tell you what, how about you and Steve go on a head and let me check my side; once I'm done I'll catch up to you guys."Andrew suggested as Danny released his arm. "I won't be able to do anything, but at least I'll know if I need to be worried or not."

Nodding his head Danny agreed and he and Steve left to wait for Andrew at the cabin.

After gathering the bloody shirt piece Andrew shoved them into one of his pockets then lifted his shirt and undid the old bandages that should have been changed hours ago.

Andrew gritted his teeth together as he pulled off the old gauze Benjamin had placed over the bullet wound only to find that the skin red with signs of being infected.

Letting out a weary sigh Andrew started to rewrapped his side; his side was infected and Andrew knew he didn't have a lot of time left before a fever set in, but he would just have to pray that he had enough time to save Rachel and tell Emily he was sorry before it was to late, but knowing his luck Andrew knew he wouldn't last that long.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

**Queen's Hospital thirty or so minutes earlier. **

"I'm Kono Kalakaua; I got a call saying my cousin Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly was brought in a little while ago." Kono said soon as she had spotted nurse at the information desk.

"Yes Mr. Kelly was brought in a little while ago…"

"How bad was he hurt?" Kono asked cutting the nurse off.

"I'm not for sure Miss, but if you can wait with the others in the waiting room, I'll go and find out." The nurse said as she stacked a small pile of paper work.

Nodding Kono left the desk and made her way to the waiting area where she spotted three officers, two of them whom she'd never seen before looked in her direction and started whispering to each other and a third one she recognized as Duke who wasn't even paying attention to the two younger officers as he watched the double doors waiting to get word about his Lieutenant.

After sitting in one of the waiting room's chairs, Kono waited what felt like an eternity before she spotted the nurse she just talked to return to her desk and a female doctor come out to the waiting room.

"Lieutenant Kelly."

"How is he Doc?" Kono asked jumping from her seat as Duke stood from his turning his attention to the doctor.

"Are you Miss. Kalakaua, Lieutenant Kelly's emergency contact?" The doctor asked looking at a file she had in her hands.

"Yes, I am." Kono replied.

"I'm Doctor Kathleen Green, and I have to say Lieutenant Kelly is a very lucky man; he only ended up with a minor concussion and a few bumps and bruises." Doctor Green shared "I'm going to keep him overnight for observation just to be on the safe side and he'll be released in the morning, but I want him to take it easy for a few days, meaning no work and I want someone to stay with him just to make sure he's ok and doesn't overdo things."

Kono nodded her head "I'll being keeping an eye on him."

The Doctor smiled "That will be good; you can go ahead and visit him if you want, but only one person at a time?" Green stated looking at the officers.

"Thanks Doctor." Kono said.

"I'm just doing my job." Doctor Green said as she nodded toward the hallway she just came from. "I have other patients to check on, so you can go and visit and Lieutenant Kelly, he is in room 204."

As soon as Doctor Green left, Kono looked to Duke and gave him a small smile. "I'll only be a few minute then if you want you can go and see him."

Duke nodded his head "Thinks Miss. Kalakaua, but I and the boys need to return to HQ and get a search team together." and without another word the three officers left, leaving Kono alone in the waiting room.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note- Sorry I took so long to update, but I've been sick and I also had to study for a quiz/test for collage…it wasn't fun .

* * *

><p>"Boy, Uncle Steve you're all sweaty; you need a shower." Grace giggled as she wrapped her arms around Steve's the neck.<p>

Danny and Steve had just entered the door when they were ambushed by an excited Grace, who wanted nothing more then to welcome her Uncle Steve back.

"Yeah, I know I do," Steve replied holding Grace in his arms; he had been so worried about the little girl and Danny, but he didn't realize how much till now.

"Where's Andy?" Grace asked when she pushed herself away from Steve's chest and looked up at the man.

"He had to check on something, so we came on ahead," Danny interrupted.

Grace looked to her dad and frowned "Is he alright?" she asked as a worried expiration started to creep onto the small girls face.

"He should be all right. His side was just bothering him a little," Steve said drawing Grace's attention back to him.

Grace was about to speak, but was cut off by the front door as it opened.

"Andy!" the little girl exclaimed as she jumped out of Steve's strong arms and running to her uncle. "Are you alright Andy?" Grace asked wrapping her arms around him. "Uncle Steve said your side was hurting you. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Andrew said, reassuring the girl.

Grace frowned again. "You do remember what papa said about getting enough rest…right."

Andrew smiled at his niece. "I remember, and I'll rest as soon as I can."

Nodded her head Grace then smiled. "Thanks for helping Uncle Steve, Andy."

Andrew looked to Steve who was staring at him with a blank expression then looked back to Grace. "No problem."

The cabin lapsed into an uncomfortable silence that only lasted for a few seconds when Kamekona came from somewhere in the house with a towel over his shoulder.

"Just got word Haoles, HPD is nine minutes away and we need to hide you guys."

Steve's eyes widened when he saw the large Hawaiian. He hadn't known Kamekona was here.

"Hey brah how's it going?" Kamekona asked as he walked passed Steve and picked through the window's blinds

Steve was about to say something, but Andrew cut him off.

"Mikala said there was a hidden room somewhere in here." Andrew said scanning the front room when his eyes landed on the fireplace. "Who needs a fireplace in Hawaii?" he mumbled to himself as he examined the stone statures.

"Check out the fireplace." Andrew said as Grace ran from his side and grabbed her backpack from the leather couch and started to rummage through it and pulled out two lumpy, air packed baggies.

"These are the last two shirts I have, so you and Uncle Steve go change you sweat shirts while me and Danno find the secret room, I only have one pair of pants so when the HPD leave we'll decided then who gets them." Grace said as she handed one of the shirts to Andrew and the other to Steve. "We don't want the police to smell you and find our hiding place."

"Thank you Grace." Andrew smiled as Steve took the bag with a confused look on his face.

"Our hiding place?" Steve repeated out loud as Grace nodded her head.

"Grace and I are going to keep our heads low for a few more days." Danny said.

Thinking for a moment Steve nodded his head "That a good idea." He said as he turned to Grace. "I thought we put two pairs of pants into that backpack of yours?"

Grace snickered "We did, but I thought Andy should try to blend more with the people and not look like a cop."

Both Danny and Steve looked to Andrew who was now standing by fireplace examining it to see if it was the entrance to hidden room.

"Man, you're wearing my clothes?" Steve question as he examined Andrew as the Jersey detective turned and looked at the small group

Andrew sighed and shrugged one of his shoulders "I didn't want to come in shorts and a blue palm tree shirt, people would have known I was a tourist."

Grace was giggled as she watched Steve as he was about to share his thoughts when Kamekona cut him off.

"Okay Haole, enough of the chit chat you need to hurry up and change then hide."

Steve shut his mouth and looked away as Andrew sighed.

"Were can I change?" Andrew asked changing the stupid subject.

"Down the hall on the right, you two are both men and your just changing shirts so you can share the same room, so get moving why we deal with everything else." Kamekona stated as Grace nodded her head in agreement.

Steve sorted at the statement and Andrew looked at him.

"Well I've had to change with weirder people before." Andrew said leaving the room and heading in the direction Kamekona had motioned to.

Danny snickered as Steve arched one of his eye brows "What is that suppose to mean?" Steve asked following the man "I bet you never…oh, that's classified."

"Hey don't mess with the bath tub, because when the police leave I'm going to take a nice long bath." Kamekona called to the two men who shouted back with a got it.

Grace was giggling as Danny shook his head then went back looking around the fireplace, Steve didn't really trust Andrew, but Danny was thankful Steve hadn't voiced any thoughts he had about his old partner in front of Grace and instead played it cool.

Running his finger along the side the mantle Danny sighed with relief when his finger run over the knot hole and it went in and part of the wall by the fireplace opened up to revel the hidden room he was looking for.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"I don't know why I couldn't have just changed in the front room," Steve said as he shut the bathroom door and started to undo his jumpsuit.

Ignoring Steve for a moment, Andrew pulled out a few wash cloths from the cabinet and wet them down before turning to Steve and tossed one of the damp rags to him.

"I think it had more to do with hygiene," Andrew stated plainly as he turned back to the sink and turned on some warm water so he could clean his hands of the blood smears from his blood nose.

Steve watched Andrew for a moment then shrugged his shoulders and started to clean himself up a bit.

"Can I ask you something?" Steve asked tossing the used rag toward the laundry bin.

Turning off the water Andrew looked at Steve then nodded his head.

"Danny said you're his bother-in-law… right."

Andrew nodded his head again "Yeah, I've been a member of his family for about five years now."

Steve bit his bottom lip, but before he could asks another question Andrew raised up his hand and cut him off.

"I know you probably want to know more about what's going on, and I'm sorry I didn't explain things to you earlier, but being a detective I've gotten used to needing evidence before people will believe me so I didn't think I should tell you till we had met back up with Danny and..."

Steve's eyes widen at the word "detective," but before he could open his mouth there was a big banging noise coming from the front room.

"HPD…HPD…put your hands up now!"

Steve's and Andrew's hearts stopped as voices and the sound of stomping filled the cabin, without missing a beat Steve turned to the bathroom door and carefully pulled the door open and peek outside in to the hallway. He couldn't see much be he knew it was only a matter of seconds before he and Andrew was discovered.

Shutting the door, Steve turned to Andrew who was looking around the room for some place to hide.

Sink, shower, toilet, a whirlpool tub that was filled with hot bubbling water that Kamekona told them not to touch, and a small closet, but beside that there was no place to hide.

Their luck had run out.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note- Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but life has been mean lately  
>and my beta reader had to quit helping me and now I'm in need a new one.<p>

I'm nearing the end of my story, so if there is anyone one who has the  
>patience to go over my bad spelling and grammar, please step up and help me<br>out.

And I'm sad to say this chapter didn't turn out how I had hoped it would, so  
>if anyone has any advice to make it better please speak up.<p>

Warning – This chapter hasn't been gone over by a beta reader.

Remember there is about an hour or so difference between Kono's scenes and  
>Steve's.<p>

* * *

><p>"I was wondering if you would come to see me," Chin said as he watched Kono<br>close the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Kono asked as she walked to her cousin's side.

"I'm fine," Chin said as he rubbed his head.

"Seriously, cousin, how do you feel?" Kono asked again as she gave Chin a  
>weary smile.<p>

"I'm fine Kono, really," Chin assured her. "I'm just worried about Steve and  
>that man that was with him; Steve said he knows where Danny is…"<p>

Chin frowned when he saw Kono's shoulder tense as she stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them, Kono, I…"

"It's not your fault Chin. You did all you could," Kono said as she gripped  
>the railing on Chin's bed. "You know Steve: once he decides to do something<br>there is no changing his mind. And with Danny being the closest thing he has  
>to family, Steve will do anything for him no matter what it costs him,<br>especially when Grace is involved, too."

Chin's eyes widened at the mention of Grace's name and then Kono covered her  
>mouth when she realized what she said.<p>

Grabbing Kono's wrist so she wouldn't pull away, Chin looked her straight in  
>her eyes. He asked firmly, "I only found out earlier that Grace was missing<br>and I haven't been able to tell anyone. Kono, what do you know?"

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny held Grace next to his chest as they listened to the sounds of S.W.A.T.  
>storming into the cabin.<p>

Grace had wanted to check out the hidden room and, just as Danny had entered,  
>he hid his little girl. Before he knew what had happened the entrance to the<br>room shut and S.W.A.T. had burst through the front door.

"Danno, I'm scared! Where are Andy and Uncle Steve? What's going to happen to  
>them?" Grace asked as she buried her face into her dad's collar.<p>

"It's going to be all right; Steve and Andrew don't give up that easily,"  
>Danny said, wrapping his arms tighter around Grace.<p>

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Officer Woods didn't even have to look back to know that he had two other  
>officers following him down the hallway, clearing each room. So far there was<br>no sign of their targets.

"Sir, are you sure the targets are even here?" the first officer asked as they  
>exited another room.<p>

"He is right, sir. We don't even know if Steve McGarrett is here," the second  
>officer said speaking up. "For all we know, he saw this place and passed by<br>knowing we would check it out, therefore giving him more time to get away."

Woods stared at his two fellow officers, taking in their words before shaking  
>his head. "I know there is a good chance he did that, but we still have to<br>look and made sure he isn't here."

The two other officers nodded their heads in agreement. Woods then turned to  
>the door of the last room and twisted the unlocked doorknob.<p>

Entering a bathroom, the officers searched every nook and cranny for a place  
>where Steve might have hidden himself and came up empty handed.<p>

"Sir the house been checked top to bottom. There is no sign of Steve McGarrett  
>or the second man," a fourth officer said as he joined the small group in the<br>bathroom.

"Alright, give the orders to clear out and continue searching the grounds for  
>any sign of them," Woods said, disappointed as he closed the cabinet doors.<p>

Following his men out, Woods took one final look around the bathroom before a  
>movement caught his attention.<p>

Looking at the bubble-covered surface of the bath water, Woods shook his head.  
>There was no way someone could hide there. Woods closed the door and followed<br>his men.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"What do you mean, you can't tell me?" Chin said as he let go of Kono.

"Just what I said..." Kono said as she took a few steps away from Chin's bed.

"I want to tell you, but I can't right now. I have to get the okay from a  
>friend before I do."<p>

Kono walked over to the window and peered outside at the setting sun.

"The doctor said they are going to keep you overnight and you're not to go  
>back to work for a few day…I'll call tonight to talk to my friend and see if<br>I can tell you." Turning back to Chin, Kono gave Chin a small smile. "If you  
>want, I can also see if I can bring you along tomorrow."<p>

Chin watched Kono for a second then nodded his head. "Alright."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Cramming two grow men into a bathtub was hard enough, and staying underwater  
>on one breath of air for thirty seconds was painful. But being underwater for<br>over minute was unbearable for Andrew. Water had already started to enter his  
>mouth which told Andrew it would be only a matter of seconds before he had no<br>choice: go up for air and expose himself and Steve's hiding place or stay  
>under the water and drown.<p>

Steve did his best to pay attention to what the police were doing as they  
>entered the bathroom and searched the room.<p>

After what felt like hours, but in reality was only about twenty seconds,  
>Steve listened to the sound of the officers speaking. Steve would've sighed<br>with relief if it weren't for the water, as he heard the sound of the door  
>being closed and voices, now just mumbles, fading away.<p>

Before he even knew what happened, Steve felt Andrew's body jerk a couple of  
>times then very quickly exit from the water. Raising his head Steve heard the<br>sound of Andrew painfully gasping for air.

"Are you going to make it?" Steve grinned as he climbed out of the tub letting  
>the water and soap run off of him and onto the floor, thankful for all his<br>years as a Navy Seal.

Ignoring Andrew's glare, Steve crept to the door, placed his ear against the  
>wooden structure, and listened for any sign that would tell him if anyone had<br>heard Andrew. After a few seconds when he heard nothing, Steve turned to  
>Andrew and gave him thumbs up.<p>

"Looks like the coast is clear…" Steve said as he grabbed a few towels from  
>the cabinet and tossed one to Andrew, who was now leaning against the tub<br>breathing somewhat easier.

"That…was…close," Andrew rasped as he closed his eyes and took another  
>deep breath.<p>

"Tell me about it," agreed Steve. "I haven't had that kind of close call in a  
>lo…"<p>

Before Steve could finish his sentence the bathroom door burst open and  
>revealed three figures.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Author's note ~I'M ALIVE….Ok I'm not even going to look how long it's been since I last updated, but I know it's been like forever since I did and I'm really sorry about that and hopefully I still have readers out there.

I'm not for sure, but I'm going to try and finish my story in two or three chapters, so bare with me a little longer. One more thing, at the beginning of this story I had a beta reader and sadly now I do not have one anymore so I'm just going to finish the story without one…sorry ahead of time for the bad grammar and spelling...al mistakes are mine.

Copyright…I think it's clear I don't own Hawaii 5-0, because if I did Andrew and Emily would be on the show…so yes I do not own a thing. T^T

* * *

><p>"Uncle Steve!" Grace squealed as she ran to the soaking wet Navy Seal and wrapped her arms around him. "You're safe; I was so scared, I thought that you might have been caught."<p>

"Hey Grace." Steve said patting the girl on her back as he looked to Danny and Kamekona, who were standing in the door way.

"Sorry about your bath water." Steve said as he motioned toward the tub. "But it was the only place to hide."

Kamekona shook his head "I'll let it go this time bra."

"Andy?"

Looking to the youngest member of the group, who was now kneeling next to the still form of Andrew.

"Andy is everything alright?" Grace asked shaking her uncle's shoulder and receiving a small mumble.

"What with that look on your face?" Andrew asked as he opened his eyes and saw Grace frowning

"What I get…no hug." He said as he reached up slowly with one of his hands and tapped Grace's nose trying to cheer the girl up.

"Andy." Grace said wrapping her arms around her uncle's neck. "I was scared when you and Uncle Steve weren't with me and Danno while the police were here, I thought they might find you two and we wouldn't be able to save mommy."

Holding back a wince, Andrew wrapped an arm around Grace, but before he could say anything Steve cut in.

"Sorry about that Grace, but Andy and I didn't have time to get to you and Danny we needed to hide quickly so we wouldn't be spotted by the police."

Sighing Grace released her grip on Andrew and got to her feet then looked to both of her Uncles then to her dad.

"What are we going to do with them?" Grace asked shaking her head.

Grinning Danny walked over to his daughter and picked her up "I don't know, I guess we just have to keep them."

Frowning Grace looked back to Andrew "Andy you really don't look good, you look really white."

Andrew smiled "That because I just got the whits scared out of me," he joked before he turned serious "You don't need to worry about me, all I need is a shower and a good night's sleep and I'll be good as new."

Kamekona smiled as he looked around at the group.

"Well…we saved our leader reunited our haole and little haole and we also made a new friend..." He said motioning to Andrew before rubbing his hands together, "So what do we do now?"

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

**Somewhere in Hawaii.**

Intertwining his fingers, Wo Fat sighed and shook his head "Let me get this straight…you were outwitted by a rookie and a half dead cop, and not only were you outwitted, but there are only three of you left."

Slamming his fist against the arm of his chair the Japanese man looked at the three men in front of him.

"Steve has escaped prison, no doubt with the help of Danny Williams, that you also did not deal with properly and now not only is the new Governor going to find out that Steve is not Jameson's killer thanks to a certain somebody, but he also going to put the piece together about Five-0 being targeted, which will also clear Kalakaua."

Standing up Wo Fat walked over to a fourth man who was standing a few feet away, holding a tray that had a gun laying on it.

"This gun has only two bullets and each bullet has one of your names on it, so please tell me is there anything you can do that could convince me to spare your lives?"

Looking at each other Eiji nodded his head at Jun who swallowed hard then looked at Wo Fat.

"We believe we had a rat among us sir, I haven't been able to pin point who it was due to the rest of the men being dead, but I've having Ayumu look back through my former men background and try to find out who it was."

Wo Fat looked to the young man, who wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Any luck?" Wo Fat asked walking toward Ayumu.

"Not yet sir, but I still have two left to go over."

"Do you know why I only have two bullets in this gun Ayumu?" Wo Fat asked changing the subject as he placed his hand on Ayumu's shoulder, who looked up at him.

"No sir I don't." he answered shaking his head.

"Because I don't plan on killing you; you did everything I told you to do and it's not your fault that the others couldn't do their job right and I have no desire to kill someone like you, so you don't need to be scared of me, but be proud because I want you to know that from now on you'll be working with me personally and not with those two."

Instead of lowering his in head in fear, Ayumu bowed in respect "Thank you sir I'll do my best not to disappoint you."

"I'm sure you won't." Wo Fat said lowering his hand as he motioned toward the door."I want to find out who the mole is and after that I want you to meet back with me."

"Yes sir." Ayumu said as he bowed again.

After Ayumu left Wo Fat turned back to Eiji and Jun.

"Back to our subject, is there anything useful that you can tell me that will save your lives?"

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

**A few hours later…**

"Isn't that cute?" Kono stated as she sipped her coffee watching the four sleeping figures on the couch.

When Kono rejoined the group, Steve and Andrew had never been more than happy to see her when she held out two bags one of clean clothes and the seconded one was food.

"I should have brought my camera." Kamekona chuckle as shook his head.

Danny was asleep in the middle of the couch with little Grace fast asleep with her head lying against his chest, Steve who was on Danny's right was semi asleep and each time there was a noise he would jerk awake and check on Grace to make sure she was alright, Andrew who was on Danny's left never moved.

"It's good to see the team getting back together." Kono said taking another sip of her coffee before setting the cup down on the coffee table.

"I was starting to get worried I would never see Danny again, when he disappeared like he did."

Kamekona nodded "Ya when I found him, he was in pretty bad shape and I was worried I had gotten there too late."

Remembering the sight of Danny's car when she saw it, Kono shook her head as if she was trying to forget the memory.

"I bet, when we (Chin, Jenna, and Kono) didn't find Danny at his car I thought there was no h…"

Before Kono could finish her sentence a moan cut her off. Looking toward the sources Kono and Kamekona saw Andrew still asleep, but tossing his head side to side mumbling something.

Getting to her feet Kono headed toward Andrew to see if he was all right as Kamekona left the room.

"Is everything ok?" Steve asked from his spot on the couch, when he opened his eye and saw Kono.

"Hey you ok?" Kono asked ignoring Steve as she shook Andrew's shoulder.

Out of reflexes Andrew's hand flew up and grabbing Kono's wrist; opening his eyes Andrew saw a worried Kono standing over him.

"Sorry." Andrew said as he let go of Kono's wrist and whipped off a thin layer of sweat with the back of his hand.

"I think I over did it today."

"You think." Steve teased "As from what I heard you packed seven days into one."

Giving Steve a weary smile Andrew closed his eyes again and let out a weary sigh.

"You could say that, but I'm just over heated. I'm not use to Hawaii's heat and I don't know about you, but I never want to wear leather in Hawaii ever again."

"No worry bra, I don't think any of us is going to make you do that ever again." Kamekona said reentering the room with a glass of water and two pills.

"What are these for?" Andrew asked taking the water and the two pills.

"They're to relax your muscles." Kamekona said as he watched Andrew swallow the pills and then drain the water out of the glass before taking a breath of air.

"Thanks I'll need them if I want any sleep tonight." Andrew said handing the glass back to Kamekona before laying his head back down against the couch.

"Well I better hit the hay too." Kono said stepping away from Andrew. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya, and thanks for the clothes and food." Steve said half waving as Kono headed toward the door way. "Oh Kono say hi to Chin for me the next time you see him."

"You're welcome and you can talk Chin hi yourself… I'm bringing him with me tomorrow." Kono said as she opened the door and left.

When the door was closed Andrew cracked open an eye. "Isn't Chin the person that was chasing us today?"

Closing his eyes, Steve grinned.

"Yep."


	28. Chapter 28

Author's note ~ I thought I'd be nice and post two chapters and all mistakes are mine…XD

Copyright ~ again I don't own a thing.

* * *

><p>Grace didn't know what it was that had woke her up, but immediately saw that Andrew was missing from the spot where he had fallen asleep.<p>

Hearing a thud come from another room, Grace carefully climbed off her dad's lap and navigated herself slowly toward the noise to find the lights in the bathroom on and the door half open.

Peeking into the bathroom, Grace's eyes widen when she saw her uncle sitting by the toilet with his back against the wall.

His skin was a pale color and his breathing was ragged and Grace could tell he was covered in sweat as he wiped his forehead with a washcloth he was holding in one of his shaking hands.

Turning her head Grace heard her uncle empty his stomach contents into the toilet and set into a coughing fit. She heard him mumbled something about out of luck, but she wasn't for sure what he meant by that as she turned to watch him again.

After watching her uncle for a few more minutes, Grace turned and head back to her dad.

Frowning, Grace climbed back onto Danny's lap, trying to think of something she could do to help her uncle…should she talk her daddy.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

New Jersey

"It's been a week and I still haven't heard a thing for him. Emily said as she sipped her milkshake.

"I wonder what he's thinking." Noel said as she looked out the window of the small diner. "Don't get me wrong I know how everything sounds, but I just can't believe Andrew would do something like this."

"My dad stayed at our home for four days and he never showed up, his boss and partners haven't heard anything from him either and Andrew never even called me back when I called him. Noel I got a picture of him meeting with another woman and now he's nowhere to be seen or heard from." Emily stated as she sat her drank down. "I'm not asking you to pick side I know Andrew is the only thing to an older brother you have, but I really don't know what to think."

With a sigh Noel turned back to Emily "Don't you think he could be in trouble or something? He is a cop and there's no telling what kind of case he's been working on. Just think he's never done anything before to make you think he's up to something."

Frowning Emily leaned back in her seat "I'm thirty-six and he's thirty-two… don't you think he would want someone younger than me."

Noel scoffed "Seriously you need to stop listening to your younger sister, if Andrew wanted someone younger he would have never married you in the first place."

"How can you be so sure, he's been getting late night phone calls or he'll call people and then when I ask about him about them he says they're nothing and for me not to worry about it, but I can't help but worry."

Noel drummed her figures on the table "Well I don't know how many people he's been calling, but I do know that I'm one of them."

Emily's eyes widen "You! wh...what for?"

"You and Andrew are going to be married for five years if I remember correctly, and Andrew wanted to surprise you for your anniversary so we've been talking back and forth on what he should do."

"And...?" Emily asked starting to get sick.

Rubbing her arm Noel looked out the window before looking back to Emily. "He wants to take you to Hawaii for a month to see Danny and Grace."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"Ben, can I talk to you?" Peter asked as he climbed off of Andrew's motorcycle (Woops Peter should return that) as he waved to Molly who waved back as she was working on her flower bed.

"What can I do for you?" Ben asked looking up from the old car he was working on.

"Have you heard anything from Andrew? I know he only left two days ago, but you have to have heard something from him."

Looking toward Molly to make sure she wasn't listening, Ben shook his head "I haven't heard a word, I was hoping you had."

Looking to the ground Peter shoved his hands deep into his pockets and sighed. "Man this stinks; I wish I knew what was going on."

"You and me both, you and me both..."

"Well hello Peter how have you been?" Molly asked approaching the two men. "I hope work hasn't been to hard for you without Andrew there."

Rubbing the back of his head, Peter put on a fake smile. "It's been a little hard, but I'm hoping Andrew will show up soon and do his share of the paper work."

"Well the next time I see him I'll make sure, and have him do your work for a week." Molly joked "I was wondering if you would like to have supper tonight with us, I'm fixing lasagna."

"Uh…sure." Peter said glancing at Ben who shrugged his shoulders. "I need to go back to work now, but I come back around five."

"Alright we'll see you then."

Benjamin returned to working on the car as Molly watched Peter leave, immediately she turned around to her husband with her hands on her hips and fire in her eyes.

"Alright Benjamin Daniel Williams what are you not telling me!"

"Ouch!" Ben remarked as he banged the top of his head against the hood on the car. "What do you mean Molly?' he asked rubbing his head.

"I mean about Andrew, at first it looked like he stepped out on our daughter and I wanted his head on a silver platter, but now that I've been taking a closer look at this puzzle we find ourselves in I can tell that there is more to the story then I thought, and mister I know you and Peter know something that you're not telling anyone."

"Molly…"

"Don't you 'Molly' me; I want to know what's going on."

Benjamin saw the determination in his wife eyes and knew there was no way he could keep the truth.

"What made you think there's more?" he asked leaning against the car crossing his arm over his chest.

"It doesn't take a detective to know when something isn't right, but I first thought about it the second night you were at Emily's and seeing Peter arrive just now on Andrew's death trap, just let me know, he knows something as well."

"I didn't want to tell you till I know more of what's going on Molly, or at least till I know Andrew and Danny are safe."

Molly's eyes widen "What do you mean safe; what's wrong? What happened to my babies?" Molly asked as her shoulder started to tremble.

"We might as well go inside." Ben said as he turned to shut the hood of the car.

"Stop stalling Benjamin, we're not going to go anywhere it you tell me what's happened to my children." Molly demanded as she grabbed her husband's arm and made him face her.

"Fine…when I went to Emily's place I was only there for a few hours before Peter showed up with Andrew and Grace."

Molly's eyes got even bigger at the mention of Grace's name.

"What is she doing here; shouldn't she be with Rachel or Danny in Hawaii?"

"I'll get to that, but as I was saying Andrew was in pretty bad shape he looked like he had been in a fight or something (Benjamin thought it would better not to tell Molly the whole truth) so I patched him up and he was asleep for a couple of days. I asked Peter why he didn't take him to a hospital and he said he tried, but somebody was waiting there for them."

Molly swallowed hard as Benjamin started to lead her toward the house.

"I then asked Grace what she was doing here and she said she and Rachel had come back from Hawaii and Danny was coming too…"

"Daniel is coming back." Molly repeated in surprise as they entered the house.

"He was." Benjamin replied. "But something came up and he had to stay…"

Guiding Molly to the couch they both set down as Ben continued.

"That Grace found something and she called Andrew to come and see it, and when he did some guys also wanted whatever it was and they went after Grace and Rachel…I believe it was Rachel, Andrew was seen with in the photo Emily received."

"Whe...where are they now?" Molly stuttered as she tried to take in everything she just heard.

"The bad guys as Grace put it, broke into the room and got Rachel…Andrew just managed to get Grace and escape out the fire escape…the rest doesn't matter now, and Andrew told me not to tell Emily because he didn't want her to be worried or get involved, but right now he's taking Grace back to Danny and is then he's going to look for Rachel."

Molly didn't say a word as she starred off in to the nothingness, getting to her feet Molly smoothed out her clothes.

"There's more you're not telling me isn't there?" Molly asked quietly.

"Yes." Benjamin answered resting his arms on his knees, looking to the floor.

"Lives in danger, I'm guessing?"

"Yes." Benjamin answered again.

"Fine." Molly said turning to face her husband "I will not tell Emily a thing, but I want one thing from you."

"And that is?" Benjamin asked concerned.

"I want to go to Hawaii."

"Molly!"

"Don't you Molly me Benjamin, I've already lost one of my children this year and I don't want to lose another one." Molly stated cutting Benjamin off.

"Mathew's ex girlfriend, Noel can keep an eye on the place while we're gone and Emily has always wanted to go to Hawaii and beside if anything happens will be there already."

"Molly this isn't a game, things ca..."

"Benjamin we're going." Stated Molly as fire returned to her eyes.

Benjamin just shook his head, he knew his wife's mind was made up and there was no changing it, but in truth he wanted to go too.

"I'll check for the soonest flight."


End file.
